Cuchillas de Amistad
by AshleyBB
Summary: Saito es un chico común y corriente que esta a punto de terminar la secundaria. El ultimo dia de escuela se encuentra con un pokemon que le roba la comida y este tiene una lucha encarnizada para recuperar los comestibles. Desde ese momento comienzan una amistad extraña. Lo que Saito no sabe es que ese pokemon es buscado por un grupo de personas que harán lo que sea para recuperarlo
1. Las Zarpas Del Destino

CAPÍTULO 1 — LAS ZARPAS DEL DESTINO

Era una mañana tranquila en Goldenrod City. Saito Minakami, un chico de diecisiete años, uno setenta de estatura y cabello grisáceo, se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su pose de usual, de mano detrás de la nuca y otra en la entrepierna.

Parecía soñar algo agradable, una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, pero cuando su despertador Spearow empezó a sonar ese gesto se borró de su cara. Se sentó tranquilamente en su cama limpiándose las legañas con una mano, y dando un pequeño bostezo apagó el despertador. Tres segundos después de eso se volvió a recostar como si nada.  
Unos minutos más tarde una chica de unos veinticuatro años de cabello largo y rubio y un gran busto abrió la puerta de un buen golpe, era la hermana de Saito: Reiko.  
— ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir apolillando?!— gritó a Saito, éste ni se inmutó, sino que le dio la espalda y siguió roncando.  
— ¿Así qué no te levantas pendejo? —dijo con una vena en la frente.  
Alzó una pierna a la altura de su cabeza y con un rápido movimiento le propinó a Saito una patada descendente en el estómago, éste rápidamente se sentó en la cama y agarró su vientre con sus manos.

Las patadas de su hermana eran más dolorosas que las de los matones con los que siempre peleaba, la razón era simple:

Reiko era cinturón negro en casi cualquier disciplina marcial conocida por el hombre o los Pokémon, en el secundario, fue presidente de todos los clubes de lucha de su escuela y hasta se rumoreaba en el barrio que era la alumna secreta de Hitmon Norris, pero nadie estaba seguro.

—Siempre lo mismo con vos, hermanito— dijo arrastrando las palabras — bajá, el desayuno está listo— expresó con un suspiro mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación.  
A Saito le hubiese gustado replicar, pero la falta de aire y el hecho de que recién se levantaba de un bueno sueño le impedían articular una palabra.

Tomó la navaja de su mesa de noche, la abrió y con un rápido movimiento se la arrojó a su hermana sin pensarlo dos veces. Inmediatamente, Reiko se dio vuelta y la atrapó en el aire con solo dos dedos. centímetros antes de que impactara.  
—Sa-i-to— murmuró Reiko apretando los dientes — ¿Cómo le vas a tirar un cuchillo a tu preciosa hermana?— comentó con una sonrisa macabra.  
—Vos preciosa… ¡las pelotas! , ¿Qué tiene de lindo una machona de veinticuatro años que patea a cualquier chico que se le acerca?, todos los pibes te tienen miedo ¿sabés? – continúo el adolescente.  
—Así que machona eh…— Los ojos de Reiko se habían convertido en dos pequeñas llamas por la ira, se acercó a Saito lentamente y le propinó un puñetazo tras otro.  
— ¡Pará un cacho era joda! – exclamó Saito como pudo, Reiko ignorándolo no se detuvo hasta dejarlo semi-inconsciente.  
—Límpiate y bajá que se te enfría el té — dijo satisfecha mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su hermano con un trapo.

Después de unas cuantas curitas y algodones con cinta en la cara, Saito empezó a vestirse. Se puso el uniforme de la escuela:

Una camisa de mangas largas, la corbata color negro, un saco verde y unos jeans. Como los zapatos nunca se los ponía porque no le resultaban cómodos, zapatillas blancas siempre tomaban su lugar. Hecho esto bajó a desayunar.  
Su hermana como de costumbre estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala en solo ropa interior, mirando el noticiero matutino. Como se le hacia tarde, Saito agarró una tostada, se la puso en la boca y emprendió el viaje no sin antes escuchar parte de lo que decía el locutor:  
—Un hombre a estado hurtando a personas en la zona sur de la ciudad— dijo el reportero de mediana edad.  
—Lo más extraño es que solo roba comestibles — continuo su asistente.  
Comestibles... eso me hace acordar pensó Saito.  
—Che Reiko me hiciste el Bento?— preguntó algo enojado todavía por la paliza.  
—Ya estas "crecidito" para que yo te tenga que hacer el almuerzo, igual esta en la mesada de la cocina— respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano, pero sin dejar de mirar TV.  
Saito abrió la puerta para salir al exterior, el sol le dio de lleno a sus ojos provocando que este se tapara con el brazo en un gesto involuntario.  
—No la olvides— le llamó la atención Reiko antes de arrojarle la navaja que antes le había atrapado.

El chico la agarró en el aire y miro a su hermana intrigado.

—Papá se va a deprimir sino te la llevas, además la zona sur es acá nomás no quiero que vallas por ahí sin protección— le dijo seriamente.  
—No es necesario que me cuides ya no soy un pendejo ¿sabes?, hoy termino el secundario por si no te diste cuenta— respondió arrogante.  
—Si muy lindo pero… ¿que vas a hacer después?, ¿Estudiar o trabajar? yo no te voy a mantener toda tu vida – contestó.  
— ¿Cómo no voy a saber? por supuesto que se, que te pensás— exclamó tratando de ocultar la evidente mentira.  
—Aja y ¿que es exactamente? – preguntó con cara de "deja de mentir".  
— ¡Y a vos que te importa! — Respondió rápido Saito —No me rompas las bolas que se me hace tarde.

Saito cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se despidió de la foto de sus padres.

Los viejos de Saito habían fallecido. Su padre era militar y había muerto en una misión hace mas de 10 años en un país lejano, fue el quien le obsequio y enseñó a usar la navaja que siempre llevaba encima.

Su madre se deprimió profundamente después de esto y enfermó gravemente. Murió en una tarde de otoño, una tarde que jamás iba a olvidar.  
Esa cuchilla era uno de los pocos recuerdos que Saito conservaba de su viejo, ya que nunca estaba en casa debido a su trabajo, y a pesar de eso lo respetaba por que entendía que lo hacia por el bien de su familia.  
Aunque fue duro crecer sin ellos, él y su hermana lograron arréglaselas gracias a la pensión de su viejo y al pequeño dojo que abrió Reiko.

El colegio de Saito estaba solo a unas cuadras de su casa, a pesar de esto ya fuese por una pelea o por vangacia, siempre llegaba tarde, y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Por eso corría lo más rápido que podía por las abarrotadas calles del centro, empujando a quien se cruzara en su camino sin detenerse a disculparse.  
Al llegar, el portón del edificio estaba cerrado así que tubo que saltar el paredón, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, así que no le costó mucho.  
La ceremonia de graduación fue lo mismo que veía todos los años:

Te entregaban el diploma y según que tan popular eras te aplaudían mucho o poco y por ende cuando Saito subió a recibir el rollito solo lo acompañaron los aplausos de compromiso.

Después de la ceremonia Saito estaba algo deprimido. Aunque no tenía muchos amigos iba a extrañar esa rutina de levantarse todos los días para las cagadas a pedo de los profesores, las peleas con los boludos de la escuela rival y los muchos unos de los exámenes. Apenas podía creer que se había graduado con su promedio de 7.

Luego de unas cuantas despedidas Saito se dirigía a su casa, ya que no tenía ánimos para ir a buscar algún pleito por la ciudad como acostumbraba.

Mientras cruzaba por un callejón que le acortaba el viaje escuchó un ruido extraño detrás de el, inmediatamente se dio vuelta, pero no vio nada.

Camino unos pasos y se detuvo en seco, tratando de oír pisadas, murmullos o al menos algo que delatara a su perseguidor. Cada paso que daba sonaba dos veces y cuando se detenía los sonidos de los pasos "extra" también.  
Sintió que algo se movía a sus espaldas. Volvió a voltear para esta vez divisar una pequeña figura algo difusa que corría rápidamente hacia donde éste se encontraba.

No podía distinguir de que se trataba, pero fuera lo que fuera era rápido, muy rápido. En un segundo corto la mochila que llevaba y robo el Bento que estaba dentro, Saito no pudo reaccionar debido a la velocidad de la criatura.

Está con la bolsa en mano se alejo unos metros y empezó a comer sobre un tacho de basura revelando su verdadera identidad:

Se trataba de una especie de gato extraño, ya que a diferencia de los animales comunes este caminaba en dos patas, poseía dos grandes garras afiladas en lugar de manos y unas pequeñas plumas en su cabeza.

— ¡Hey gato, devolveme eso! — gritó Saito, el felino lo ignoró, estaba absorto devorando un bola de arroz.  
— ¡Gato de mierda! no te hagas el boludo— este último grito había logrado llamar la atención del pokémon que lo miraba fijamente con ojos asesinos.  
—Sí, a vos te estoy hablando, devolveme eso— dijo señalando lo que quedaba de su almuerzo.  
—Siempre me pasan estas cosas, un dia que no me quiero cagar a piñas con nadie me pasa esto…  
El felino se incorporo e impulsándose con la pared que tenia detrás salio despedido como una bala hacia Saito. Cuando paso por su lado extendió su garra, parecía querer cortarle el brazo, pero rápidamente el chico saltó hacia un costado tratando de esquivarlo. Aunque no logró hacerlo a tiempo y recibió un gran corte en el antebrazo.  
Una vez que el gato toco el suelo Saito pudo ver como de la garra que lo había cortado goteaba un poco de sangre, el felino se lamió la cuchilla sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa desafiante, agitó su zarpa hacia el piso limpiándola del liquido, machando el piso de una pequeña línea roja.

Saito con una mano en la herida se dio cuenta de que no era un corte muy profundo y aunque dolía bastante, sacó su navaja del bolsillo.  
—Yo te voy a enseñar cuantos pares son tres botas, veni, haber si sos tan macho— lo reto.  
Inmediatamente el felino corrió hasta él a una velocidad endiablada con una garra alzada, saltó y lanzó un zarpaso al pecho de Saito, éste con un rápido movimiento golpeo con su cuchillo la garra de la pequeña bestia repeliendo el ataque, el animal volvió a arremeter, pero con el mismo desenlace.  
—¿Eso es todo lo que tenés? ahora me toca a mi— dijo Saito, preparándose para atacar.

Lanzó varios cortes en diferentes direcciones, pero al pokémon no le costó demasiado bloquearlos. Viendo esto, el chico empezó a aumentar la velocidad del ataque, un sonido metálico sonaba cada vez que las cuchillas chocaban. Segundos después notando que se le cansaban los brazos y era inútil seguir con la misma estrategia Saito dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y ceso el ataque.  
Advirtiendo esto el gato vio su oportunidad y miro fijamente al muchacho de una manera diferente a como venia haciendo, sin darse cuenta Saito bajo sus brazos lentamente.  
—¿Que MIERDA PASA? NO ME PUEDO MOVER— pensó desesperado – que verga me hizo este bicho, movete cuerpo, vamos ¡MOVETE!— gritó a su interior, pero su cuerpo no escuchaba sus suplicas. El Sneasel ataco al indefenso humano causándole una gran herida en el pecho.  
Gracias al dolor de la herida Saito pudo volver a moverse, sabia que sino terminaba la pelea rápido no iba a tener chancees de ganar. Las siluetas de los objetos empezaban a perder su forma, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.  
Sin pensarlo Saito flexionó sus piernas y cambió la manera de agarrar su arma de manera que el cuchillo quedara al contrario de la forma tradicional de sostenerlo (con el metal apuntado hacia el suelo). El gato corrió a rematarlo y en el momento en que estuvo al alcance del chico este estiró sus piernas y levantando la navaja con un movimiento ascendente realizo su técnica.  
—GREAT UPER CUT!— gritó el joven.

El Sneasel trato de defenderse colocando con sus garras en forma de cruz, pero la fuerza del movimiento fue demasiado grande, rompiendo su defensa y causándole un gran tajo en su pequeño cuerpo.  
—Todo término— dijo satisfecho Saito.

Pero para su sorpresa el felino volvió a incorporarse con un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Su sangre escurría por la herida y manchaba con pequeñas gotas el suelo.  
—Sos duro de pelar— acotó —entonces decidamos el ganador con el siguiente movimiento— dijo Saito sabiendo que su cuerpo y el del Pokémon no podrían mantenerse erguidos por mucho mas tiempo.  
Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro y con las pocas fuerzas que les restaban, lanzaron su último ataque.  
Tanto las garras de Sneasel como la navaja de Saito se habían detenido milímetros antes de los cuellos de ambos.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y bajaron sus armas al darse cuenta que no valía la pena seguir. Habían dado lo mejor de si mismos y con eso era suficiente.

—Peleaste bien gato— le dijo Saito mientras se sentaba.  
—Snee— dijo el felino en un intento de responder.  
—Mi nombre es Saito, un gusto— dijo dándole la mano, acción que el Pokemon retribuyo dándole la garra  
—Veo que andas con hambre, mi casa no queda muy lejos algo te puedo dar si querés— trato de convencerlo Saito —Además no te puedo dejar así con esas heridas, tengo kilos de vendas en casa gracias a que mi hermana que me caga a palos todos los días, deci que no te encontró ella vaya a saber que te hubiera pasado— río el joven.  
El Pokemon asintió de malagana, comida gratis ¿Quién rehúsa una comida gratis?

Así Ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa, pero lo que Saito no sabia era que este incidente iba a marcar un futuro diferente para el y su nuevo amigo….

Mientras la luna pintaba de blanco el paisaje urbano de Goldenrod City, dos Hombres se camuflaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Parecía que estaban juntos ya que llevaban el mismo uniforme.

Sin aviso una melodía empezó a sonar lo cual causo un pequeño terror en uno de ellos. La otra persona metió la mano es su bolsillo y saco un pequeño aparato, lo abrió y comenzó a hablar.

-….

-Si, aquí el agente cuarenta y cuatro- confirmo con tono formal.

-…..

–Negativo, no hemos encontrado señales del objetivo- respondió - pero los ciudadanos han confirmado nuestras sospechas, se encuentra en esta ciudad.

-…..

-Enterado, continuaremos con la búsqueda, cuarenta y cuatro fuera- dijo cerrando el aparato.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Garras y Sangre

CAPITULO 2: Garras y Sangre

Saito y su compañero caminaban, o mejor dicho, se arrastraban por las calles de Goldenrod. La gente que pasaba se los quedaba mirando un buen rato ya que al encontrarse en tan mal estado llamaban mucho la atención. Finalmente el chico solo pudo andar unas cuantas cuadras antes de desplomarse en el suelo. De sus heridas se derramaba un líquido rojo que manchaba la vereda.

Unos cuantos gritos fue lo ultimo que el joven escucho antes de quedar completamente inconciente.

Cuando Saito despertó se dio cuenta que se encontraba acostado en la cama de una habitación que nunca había visto. La sala era color blanca desde el techo hasta las cortinas, que ondeaban con el viento que venia de una ventana. La luz anaranjada del sol que entraba pintaba el blanco de la piesa. El chico se sentó en la litera con una mirada perdida, trataba de recordar lo que había pasado.

Al tocarse el brazo derecho observo que tenía varios puntos e inmediatamente noto los que recorrían desde su pectoral izquierdo hasta su abdomen.

Los recuerdos volvieron como un flash a su cabeza, había peleado con un gato negro y después desmayado en la calle.

-Cierto ¡el gato! ¿Dónde esta el gato?- exclamó preocupado.

-Si te referís al Pokemon con el que estabas, esta ahí en la ventana- dijo una joven enfermera señalando al Sneasel que se encontraba recostado en el marco.

-Hace 2 días que no se mueve de ahí, te debe querer mucho ¿sos su entrenador no?

A Saito le sorprendió esta ultima palabra, entrenador… el no conocía nada de eso. Aunque había visto varias peleas por TV o en el gimnasio local, nunca le habían interesado tener uno de esos bichos ya que le parecía demasiado trabajoso criarlos.

-Si, algo así- contesto inseguro

-Lo llevamos al centro Pokemon pero cuando se recupero vino y se quedo ahí, casi se muere el pobrecito ¿sabes quien lo pudo lastimar así?

-Ni idea…- respondió revoleando los ojos.

-Bueno no importa…, pero vos es la segunda vez que venís en el mes, ya ni siquiera me voy a molestar en preguntarte que te paso seguro me das una de esas respuestas boludas tuyas.

A Saito le dieron el alta al DIA siguiente, aunque le dijeron que tenía que volver dentro de una semana para que le retiraran los puntos.

Caminaba a casa mientras el gato lo seguía. Se preguntaba hasta cuando iba a hacerlo ya que sus heridas ya estaban curadas, entonces recordó haberle ofrecido algo de comer seguramente esa era la razón.

No importaba capaz si le daba algo del guiso que quedaba en la heladera se llenase y vaya, esperaba que su hermana no se lo haya comido.

El pensar en su hermana le hizo preguntarse porque no había ido a verlo mientras estuvo en el hospital. Para después asumir que seguramente estuviera peleado con algún tipo por ahí.

-Ey bicho mi casa queda por acá seguime- le señalo el chico

El gato le soltó una mirada de odio.

-¿Qué te pasa bicho?- pregunto

Al terminar esta frase el felino salto y empezó a golpear a Saito con el reverso de sus garras y este se defendió con una sarta de puñetazos.

Debido a los golpes una nube de tierra se había levantado dejando ver solo algunas partes de los cuerpos de ambos, que aparecían y se escondían por momentos.

De repente el joven sintió un golpe en el cuello que lo dejo inmóvil y para su sorpresa el Sneasel también se había detenido. Saito recordó ese dolor en un instante ya lo había sentido antes. Luego de unos momentos pudo recordar y grito:

-¡Ryuji donde mierda te escondes, Salí Maricon!

-Ey, Ey baja un cambio siempre tan agresivo vos- dijo con una sonrisa el joven mientras salía de detrás de Saito cargando un bokken en una de sus manos.

Ryuji era un joven apuesto y pelirrojo de la misma edad, por poco, más alto y despedía un aura de bondad por donde andaba. Poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y un peinado bien arreglado y a diferencia del otro joven siempre sonreía. Vestía una remera blanca y una par de jogging negros además de una bandana verde en la cabeza.

-¿Ahora vas por la calle pegándole a la gente sin razón?- pregunto Saito mientras se incorporaba.

-¿te parece? Solo vi un animal maltratado y no pude quedarme con los brazos cruzados- contesto el joven.

-¿Maltratado? El bicho este me empezó a sacudir sin razón- Contesto furioso.

Y bien volvió a terminar la frase, el Felino arremetió nuevamente pero esta vez Ryuji lo atrapo en el aire y acercándose le dijo al oído:

-No te preocupes yo voy a hablar con el- mientras lo soltaba suavemente en el suelo.

El Pokemon se sonrojo e inclino su pequeña cabeza en señal de aprobación

-Por lo visto a Sneasel no le gusta que le digas bicho- exclamo sonriendo.

-¿Sneasel? ¿Así se llama?- pregunto Saito.

-No exactamente, a la especie se le dice así pero el nombre es el que vos le pongas-respondió tranquilo.

-De todas formas ¿que haces por acá Ryuji? pensé que a esta hora trabajabas en el negocio de tus viejos.

-Si pero vengo de hacer una entrega, te vi y pensé en saludar- respondió –pensé que no iba a vivir para ver el día en que vos tuvieras un Pokemon. – Rió el joven.

-En realidad no es mío, nos conocimos en circunstancias algo raras…

-Ya veo, eso lo explica - dijo rascándose la barbilla –Igual es medio raro ver este tipo de Pokemon por acá ¿no será de alguien?

-Ni idea, capaz que si- respondió mientras pensaba.

-Bueno Saito disculpa que interrumpa el pensamiento pero tengo que seguir con las entregas- dijo mientras se acomodaba la bandana.

-Nos vemos entonces.

-No seas larva y ponele un nombre –grito a lo lejos mientras se perdía de vista.

-Si, si…- contesto con un suspiro -siempre mandándome este tipo- pensó.

Camino a casa Saito se desgastaba el poco cerebro que tenia pensando un nombre para el felino. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto podría jurar que un poco de humo salía de su cabeza.

Su compañero lo seguía como un pequeño soldado. Su mirada se detenía en casi cualquier cosa. Parecía sorprendido por el paisaje urbano de Goldenrod:

Las calles pavimentadas eran muy amplias, por ellas circulaban un sinfín de automóviles algunos muy modernos y otros no tanto.

Era muy vistosa la cantidad de edificios que uno podía observar tan altos que apenas lograba saberse con certeza donde se terminaban. Los Pidgey posaban sobre muchos de ellos en donde armaban sus nidos y criaban a sus polluelos.

Nunca faltaba algún Hondour rezagado de su manada que revolviera los tachos de basura, aunque era muy raro verlos en el día ya que principalmente salían de noche para no ser molestados por las personas.

El joven dejo de maquinar un nombre y miro intrigado al Pokemon. Por lo visto nunca había salido de ese callejón pensaba, y con una débil sonrisa siguió en lo que estaba.

-Bueno un nombre mm... ¿Cómo te puedo poner? ¡Ya sé! Cutman te queda como anillo al dedo bueno… a la garra.

El gato lo miro con cara de "ni en pedo me vas a decir así".

-¿no te gusta? Bueno Slash entonces, ¿tampoco? ¿Cutter?, ¿Cut?- siguia nombrando ya que ninguno parecía gustarle al felino.

Entonces vio como las garras de Sneasel brillaban con la luz del sol parecían muy afiladas. Eso le dio una idea.

-Listo te llamas Sharp no me rompas mas las bolas

Al ver que no tenía más opción y el nombre no le disgustaba demasiado Sneasel acepto.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron.

La casa se encontraba lejos del centro, en la parte menos urbana de la ciudad. Parecía medio antigua ya que el color de la madera se había opacado hasta adquirir una tonalidad oscura, además faltaban unas cuantas tejas del techo rojizo debido seguramente a los fuertes vientos de invierno.

Al acercarse a la vivienda algo llamo la atención de Saito, la puerta del frente estaba abierta. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, algo andaba mal podía sentirlo.

Saco su navaja del bolsillo y miro a su compañero, este bajo su cabeza en señal de que había comprendido.

Silenciosamente entraron por la puerta entornada, Saito estaba en shock al ver lo que una vez fue su casa:

La vajilla estaba rota y desparramada por el suelo de la cocina, los sillones desgarrados por lo que parecían ser cortes. La única televisión de la casa tenía el vidrio roto y un poco de humo se escapaba por el agujero. La mesa del living se encontraba reducida a escombros junto con la foto de sus padres.

La ira que recorría su cuerpo era indescriptible fuera quien fuera el que le había hecho esto iba a pagar y caro, pero ese sentimiento se perdió en un instante al recordar un nombre: Reiko. ¿Donde se encontraba?, ¿Estaba bien?, ¿Le habrían hecho algo? Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que recorrían su mente para luego ser respondidas por un "pero ella es muy fuerte nada puede pasarle ¿verdad?"

Pero no podía perder mas el tiempo con pensamientos inútiles tenia que saber que había pasado.

Pisando unos cuantos platos, vasos y demás vajilla rota que había en el suelo se dirigió por el espacio abierto que conectaba todas las habitaciones de la planta baja, a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Sharp dio varios saltitos para acercarse a los escalones. Salto desde unos restos de lo que parecía una silla hasta lo que quedaba de la mesa de la cocina y corrió por una pared unos segundos para aterrizar en el principio de los escalones. Lo hizo con tanta naturalidad y destreza que ningún sonido pudo escucharse.

Subieron las escaleras sigilosamente sin problemas, el pasillo del segundo piso se veía despejado. Tres habitaciones eran las que había en esa planta, abrió despacio la de su hermana para encontrar el mismo desastre que había en la primera planta.

Al no ver señales de lucha en ningún lado la preocupación de Saito había disminuido aunque sabia muy en el fondo que eso no significaba nada ya que el enfrentamiento no tenia por que ocurrir en esa habitación.

Se dirigió entonces a comprobar su propia piesa. Abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo ver un hombre parado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía no de demasiada edad, tenia rapada la cabeza y una bien cuidada barba candado. Unos dos metros era lo que lo separaba del piso y aunque no podían verse bien debajo de sus ropas, parecía tener músculos bien desarrollados. Estaba vestido de saco y corbata ambos negros, una gabardina que cubría sus hombros y un par de aguantes de cuero protegían sus manos.

-Te estaba esperando chico- dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

-¡¿Quién mierda sos?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Reiko?!- se apresuro a preguntar el joven

-¿Eh? ¿Esa mujer idiota? Se quiso hacer la macha así que le tuve que enseñar lo que era un hombre de verdad- respondió el hombre sin perder su malévola sonrisa –pero no te preocupes dame al Pokemon ese y solo te voy a dejar con algunas fracturas te doy mi palabra- dijo mientras señalaba a Sharp que se encontraba a garra alzada al lado del joven.

Saito miro al Sneasel por unos segundos ¿para que lo querría? Sea lo que sea no debe ser para nada bueno pensó al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzo Sharp al hombre.

-¡Hijo de puta no te voy a dar nada, decime donde esta mi hermana!

Gritando esto Saito se lanzo corriendo hacia hombre con la navaja en la mano. Trato de apuñalarlo pero este se movió para un costado y lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Mierda estoy abier…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un puñetazo dio en su rostro.

La fuerza fue tal que el joven salió despedido unos metros para luego quedar desparramado en el piso.

En sus muchas peleas había recibido varios golpes pero nada como ese. Parecía que le hubieran pegado en muchas partes porque la sensación de dolor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Un hilo de sangre salía de su boca pero inmediatamente se lo limpio al incorporarse.

-¿Con que mierda me pego? ¿Con un bate de aluminio? ¡Como duele la puta madre!- pensó.

-OH te levantaste te tengo que dar algo de crédito pocos lo hacen después de ese golpe, igualmente fui gentil pero la próxima vez no voy a serlo, entrégame el Pokemon antes que sea tarde- dijo al ver pararse al chico, mientras se ajustaba los guantes.

-Ese golpecito pedorro no es nada a diario me dan mejores- sonrío Saito recordando a Reiko –ahora puedo pelear mas tranquilo un maricon como vos no le pudo haberle ganado a Hitmon Norris

-Pendejo de mierda yo te voy a enseñar- murmuro con ira.

El hombre esprinto contra Saito, y al estar a alcance lanzo varios jabs a una velocidad alarmante, pero a el chico no le costaba demasiado eludirlos. El hombre al ver que no podía darle lanzo un directo de derecha, el joven ya lo estaba esquivando cuando el derechazo se freno en seco y el otro puño voló hasta el estomago de Saito.

¡Mierda una Finta! Pensó pero era demasiado tarde y su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el puñetazo dio de lleno y el joven callo de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la panza con la expresión de un dolor insoportable en su rostro. Puso una mano en su boca y tosió un poco de sangre, se la limpio en su ropa y volvió a pararse.

-La diferencia es mucha, no me hagas matarte- dijo seriamente el individuo.

-Recién estoy calentado- mintió el joven lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

Esta vez no atacó primero ya que se dio cuenta que el estilo de lucha de su rival era de boxeo pero no cualquier boxeo era In Boxing (un tipo de boxeo en el cual uno se pega a su rival y lanza golpes sin alejarse). Que para suerte de Saito era un estilo contra el que ya se había enfrentado antes.

El hombre al ver que su oponente no atacaba volvió a lanzar varios jabs que el chico volvió a esquivar, trato de lanzar un directo con la derecha pero por alguna razón su brazo callo sin vida. Al observar con atención el brazo el individuo se dio cuenta que tenia pequeños cortes por todos lados.

-Cuando fue que me lo hizo- pensó con una cara de sorpresa

-Cuando lanzaste esos jabs, descubrí tu ritmo y lo demás fue fácil- dijo Saito leyendo la mente de su oponente

-Ha ha veo que no sos un pendejo cualquiera pero si pensabas que hago boxeo te equivocas, porque yo practico…

Mientras decía esto esprinto hacia el chico alzo su extremidad restante y lanzo un directo de izquierda que fue esquivando con un salto hacia el costado pero antes de que el adolescente tocara el suelo una patada impacto en su cuerpo lanzándolo contra la pared el impacto le hizo soltar el cuchillo.

-Kickboxing- dijo terminando la frase

Saito con rabia trato de levantarse pero no pudo tenía varias costillas rotas y le costaba respirar.

-Todo termino chico peleaste bien- explicó mientras sacaba un arma y le apuntaba a la cabeza

Voy a morir acá perdóname hermana, no pude hacer nada es muy fuerte, no puedo con el. Hay tantas cosas que quería hacer… no quiero morir, no quiero morir…

-¡MIERDA NO QUIERO MORIR ACA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre de negro sonrío con el arma aun apuntada pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo su mano tembló y dejo caer la pistola. Un sonido suave se escucho y su mirada se dirigió a su pecho donde dos garras blancas lo habían atravesado de par en par. Un río de sangre escurría de su herida el cual tiño en un instante su camisa de rojo.

-X2 maldito estas del lado de este pen…- quiso terminar de hablar pero otro par de garras atravesó su cuerpo.

Escupiendo líquido el hombre dijo sus últimas palabras:

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto pibe te lo aseguro…

Las garras de Sharp habían sido extraídas de su pecho y esto causo que el hombre se tambaleara pero aun seguía de pie.

Saito a duras penas se incorporo, tomo su navaja, se acerco y le dijo:

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago, ¡MORI BASTARDO!

Dicho esto le corto la garganta con su cuchillo. La presión de la sangre que salió de la herida le mancho desde la ropa hasta su rostro. El cuerpo del hombre se desplomo en el suelo.

El chico estaba en shock nunca le había quitado la vida a alguien pero si lo hubiera dejado vivo seguramente habría vuelto a buscarlo para matarle.

Las manos le temblaban y sus ojos habían perdido su chispa usual. Era el o yo repetía mentalmente pero no podía convencerse. De repente un golpe en la nuca lo saco de su transe Sharp le había pegado y lo miraba con determinación. No tenía tiempo para compadecerse no sabia donde estaba Reiko y ahora tenia un amigo que lo necesitaba.

Tomo el arma del cuerpo sin vida y lo reviso para ver si tenia algo que le pudiera decir quien era ese sujeto. Encontró una identificación y una esfera negra con la inscripción X2 en uno de los bolsillos.

-Nos vamos Sharp no tenemos nada que hacer acá

El felino asintió. Pero antes de llegar al final de la habitación la puerta se abrió y una pequeña bola verde oscuro entro rodando. Saito ya había lo que era gracias a su padre, y rápidamente tomo a su amigo con un brazo, corrió hacia la ventana y saltando atravesó el vidrio hacia el exterior.

Cuando la granada exploto una nube de fuego salió de la ventana segundos después de que el joven saltara al vacio. El fuego pasó por la espalda del chico causándole algunas quemaduras.

Aterrizo en la vereda como pudo tratando de proteger al Sneasel con sus brazos pero esto causo que no pudiera adquirir una posición adecuada y cayó sobre uno de sus brazos. Un dolor intenso recorrió su espina y sabía con seguridad que se lo había roto. El Pokemon lo miro con cara de tristeza y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes es solo un rasguño- mintió el joven –ahora tenemos que salir de acá rápido esos tipos no van a tardar en encontrarnos.

Y así se alejaron de la casa ahora en llamas por la explosión sabiendo que no podrían regresar.

Din dong sonó el timbre de la casa de Ryuji mientras este se levantaba poniéndose las pantuflas de Snorlax en su pies.

-Ya voy, ya voy ¿quien puede ser a las tres de la mañana?- bostezo el joven.

Cuando abrió la puerta un joven de cabello grisáceo y ropa andrajosa se desplomo enfrente de el.

-¡Saito! ¡Saito! ¿Que te paso?- grito desesperado.

Pero el joven no respondía estaba totalmente inconciente.


	3. Nuevos comienzos

Al abrir los ojos el joven de cabello gris se encontraba en un lugar extraño que nunca había visto antes. Tenía un sentimiento de soledad que lo afligía, como si fuera la única persona en la tierra en ese momento.

La habitación se extendía infinitamente, como sí nada pudiera detenerla. Todo estaba cubierto por una oscuridad que pintaba el ambiente de color negro, pero a pesar de esto el chico podía verse a si mismo claramente. Una pequeña capa de agua transparente cubría el suelo y esto hacia que al caminar sobre él, pequeñas ondas nacieran de sus pies para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad infinita.

Saito levantó sus manos cerca de su rostro y las miró detenidamente con asombro. No podía comprender que era lo que sucedía. Pero no le importaba, aunque estaba solo no sentía dolor, ni pena, hambre o sueño.

Empezó a caminar sin saber a donde se dirigía. Tenia la mente completamente en blanco y no podía pensar en nada más que avanzar.

Las ondas de agua que provocaba su andar, iban cambiando de color con cada paso, variaban de tonalidades y no tenían una secuencia fija. Esto no le importo solo caminaba con la mirada perdida, como si no hubiera nada mas. Seguramente éste era su castigo por no poder haber podido ayudar a su hermana pensó, andar sin rumbo hasta el final de los tiempos.

De pronto pudo vislumbrar un pequeño destello a lo lejos que mientras se acercaba, se volvía más y más grande. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca notó que la luminiscencia provenía de una pequeña bola de luz blanca, que flotaba sobre el suelo a la altura de su pecho. Esta era del tamaño de un puño y aunque no expulsaba ningún tipo de aire formaba las mismas ondas en el agua que los pies del chico.

Una voz tenue y aguda comenzó a salir de la esfera y esta hacía un pequeño eco en la habitación vacía.

— ¿Ya té rindes?, pensé que eras mas fuerte que esto.

— ¿Quién sos?— preguntó el joven.

—Solo una humilde existencia como tú, que te necesita y tú a ella. No puedes quedarte en este lugar mucho más tiempo

—Yo no necesito de nadie, ni de nada— contestó

— ¿Eso crees?

—No, no lo creo lo sé

— ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Sharp no té hubiera ayudado en ese momento? No puedes hacer esto solo y lo sabes— La luz de la esfera se intensifico con esta ultima afirmación.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para contestar los delirios de una bola de mierda, decime donde estoy!— respondió sabiendo muy bien la repuesta a la pregunta de la esfera.

—Estás y no. La brecha entro lo real y lo ficticio es difícil de distinguir en éste momento.

— ¿Esto no es real entonces?

—Ambos existimos ¿eso no lo hace real?

—Supongo…

—No tengo mucho mas tiempo, la conexión se rompe, solo tu voluntad puede salvarte de este lugar…

Dicho esto la luz comenzó a fraccionarse en pequeños pedazos, que comenzaron a elevarse a lo que parecía ser el cielo de ese extraño mundo, para luego extinguirse en la oscuridad.

Saito no pudo comprender las palabras de la existencia luminosa, pero sí de algo estaba seguro era que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía escapar.

Comenzó a correr sin saber hacia donde, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora estaba decidido. Siguió varios kilómetros pero no encontraba el sentido, no había nada ¿en realidad estaba avanzando?

Poco tiempo después cayó cansado de rodillas.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Sí no puedo encontrar una salida voy a hacer una!

Levanto su puño en el aire y golpeo el suelo repetidas veces. Las ondas en el agua que provocaban sus golpes empezaron a crecer de tal manera que abarcaban el terreno hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar. Éstas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Las manos le dolían horrores pero no le importaba, ya que seguía golpeando como si no hubiera un mañana.

De pronto una grieta se abrió en la superficie como si de un cristal se tratara. Con cada golpe esta crecía y nuevos cortes surgían. Eran tantos que el suelo no pudo soportar y se partió en miles de pedazos de vidrio.

Saito atravesó los cristales y cayo al vacío. Todo el ambiente que antes era negro comenzó a cubrirse de a poco con pequeños cuadros blancos que lo reemplazaron por completo. Una voz pudo escucharse, ésta le susurro al oído:

—Bien hecho

Saito se despertó de golpe. Estaba agitado. El sudor resbalaba de su rostro y mojaba las sabanas blancas con las que estaba tapado, nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan vívido.

La preocupación invadía su mente, pero a fin de cuentas era un sueño como cualquier otro ¿verdad?, repetía mentalmente tratado de consolarse. Pero si lo era, ¿Por qué estaba tan casado? Pareciera como sí en realidad hubiese recorrido todo ese oscuro lugar.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Tengo mejores cosas de las que preocuparme- pensó al mirar a Sharp, dormir a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado.

Había varios pósters colgados en las paredes, algunos eran de bandas musicales y otros sobre Rokusho: la estrella de kendo del momento en Johto. Una pequeña mesa de luz con una lámpara y un despertador hacía compañía a la cama en la que se encontraba. El suelo estaba cubierto con una hermosa alfombra de color marrón. Una pequeña brisa que salía de la ventana ubicada en la parte este de la habitación refrescaba su cara. La luz tenue del sol que entraba le hacía pensar que ya estaba anocheciendo. Reconoció el lugar al instante era la habitación de Ryuji.

Él chico quiso estirar el brazo para acariciar la cabeza del Sneasel, pero no pudo ya que se habia dado cuenta de que su propio brazo estaba enyesado. En ese momento recordó la caída que había tenido, la explosión y la pelea con ese tipo. Pero más importante a su hermana Reiko. Donde quiera que estuviese la iba a encontrar y matar al bastardo que se la llevó. La sangre le hervía por la rabia.

Corrió las sabanas que le molestaban y de un saltó se paró a un lado de la cama, inmediatamente una sensación de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo lo obligó a volver a sentarse.

Sharp despertó con el sonido rechinante que hizo la litera, al recibir el peso del joven. Al ver que Saito estaba despierto dio un pequeño salto a la cama del chico y se le quedo mirando.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— respondió Saito al ver la cara de su amigo –Hace falta más que unos cuantos huesos rotos para matarme— sonreía a pesar de que en realidad se encontraba muy adolorido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al dueño del lugar.

—Veo que te levantaste bastante rápido— Dijo Ryuji con su sonrisa usual –Nunca lo dude, pero cuando un medico te dice que alguien esta en coma la gente tiende a preocuparse.

— ¿Coma?— preguntó el joven.

—Si, nunca me preocupé, con lo "activo" que sos seguro te despertabas en unos días— Rió –De todos modos, ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fue el mismo que destruyó tu casa?— La sonrisa usual del pelirrojo había desaparecido por completo, para ser reemplazada por una cara de seriedad y odio tan intensas que cualquiera hubiera jurado que era otra persona la que hablaba.

Saito conocía muy bien los drásticos cambios de personalidad que tenia su amigo, ya que los había vivido en carne propia.

Le contó a Ryuji todo lo que había pasado, de como había conocido a Sharp, la pelea con el Kick—boxer, como se llevaron a su hermana, o al menos lo que le habían dicho y la explosión de su casa. Las palabras salían con pesar de su boca y sus manos apretaban con fuerza las frazadas de la cama de la ira que sentía.

Ryuji escucho detenidamente cada palabra con atención y se llevó la mano al mentón de manera pensativa, parecía haberse tranquilizado. Se sentó en el suelo, entrecruzó sus manos y le dijo:

—Cuando viniste, la semana pasada estabas muy hecho mierda, no podía tratarte yo solo, así que te lleve al hospital cerca de acá. Al principio pensé que había sido otra de tus peleas boludas pero…— el joven tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió – Cuando dos tipos raros vinieron a tu habitación y trataron de matarte, sabia que esto no era normal. Por eso te traje de nuevo a casa, no tenía idea como te habían encontrado tan rápido pero dejarte ahí era peligroso.

Sharp estaba sentado al lado de Saito escuchando lo que decían ambos. Parecía entender de alguna manera lo que hablaban, ya que su rostro era tan serio como el de una roca.

—Gracias Ryuji…, desde que los otros se fueron solo cuento con vos— Al joven le costaba demasiado decir esas palabras era muy orgulloso para no sentirse humillado por recibir la ayuda de alguien.

—Ey no te angusties, ese no es el Saito que me hizo esta cicatriz— dijo señalándose el corte que tenia en la mejilla.

— ¡Pero ándate a la mierda, encima que te agradezco!— exclamó con ira.

—Sí, ese es el que recuerdo— Sonrío – y bueno ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?— preguntó aun sentado.

— ¿No es obvio? Tengo que encontrar Reiko donde quiera que este, matar a esos tipos y cuidar a este bi… digo a Sharp en el transcurso.

—O sea simple…— Dijo con sarcasmo – ¿Tenes alguna idea por donde empezar al menos?

—No ninguna— La mirada de Saito se había dirigido al suelo por la decepción. –Pero tengo una tarjeta y una pelota medio rara. Mírala un toque capaz que a vos se te ocurre algo— dijo mientras se levantaba y trataba de encontrar su ropa, donde seguramente estarían los objetos.

Ryuji levantó un brazo y señaló un cajón del mueble que estaba próximo a la cama. Saito lo abrió lentamente y encontró sus ropas. Estaban completamente destrozadas y aun tenían la sangre de aquel sujeto. Por un momento comenzó a pensar en como la sangre caía del cuello de aquel hombre, y se paralizó un instante. Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza bruscamente a ambos lados tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente. Ryuji noto este pequeño gesto y achico la mirada, pero decidió no preguntar.

Revolvió los bolsillos del pantalón, encontrando así lo que buscaba. Extendió la mano y le entregó al pelirrojo la tarjeta y la extraña esfera.

Era completamente negra, poseía una especia de escritura que la rodaba completamente, y a diferencia de las demás pokeballs no tenia el interruptor para agrandarla o abrirla.

Ryuji tomó la bola y la examinó detenidamente. Era liviana, demasiado para su volumen. El joven la tiró al aire y esta volvió a caer lentamente en su mano, como si fuera una pluma. Saito miro la pelota sorprendido, era extraño lo que hacia ese objeto.

—Obviamente es una pokeball, pero en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando en la tienda de mi viejo jamás había visto este modelo— afirmó, mientras recorría con su mirada la esfera –Igual se la voy a llevar a el viejo capaz el sabe algo, después de todo hace más de 20 años que trabaja en este rubro.

Ryuji le entregó la esfera y comenzó a inspeccionar la tarjeta, leyendo en voz alta

—Agente 44, rango D, número de clave 54686…, acceso nivel C"— recitó, para luego deducir: que parecía ser una tarjeta magnética, para entrar a algún sitio pero sin estar completamente seguro.

-Algo es algo- contestó Saito decepcionado.

-Por ahora descansa un tiempo, no podes averiguar nada mientras estés en ese estado. Yo le preguntó al viejo haber que sabe sobre la pokeball y vemos que hacemos.

Saito renegó un poco pero termino aceptando el sermón de Ryuji.

A la mañana siguiente despertó exhausto. No podía dormir bien, imágenes de Reiko lo atormentaban y no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. Saito se sentía débil e impotente, mientras el estaba descansando plácidamente cualquier cosa podría estarle ocurriendo a su hermana.

Ryuji volvió a entrar por la puerta, éste le comentó que le había preguntado a su padre acerca de la esfera y que aunque era poco lo que tenía para decir, era mejor que lo escuchara de él mismo.

Después de terminar de charlar le entregó a su amigo una muda de ropa y unas zapatillas algo viejas. Saito sin quejarse, se cambió con algo de dificultad, ya que el yeso no le dejaba ponerse cómodamente las ropas. Ambos bajaron las escaleras del segundo piso hasta la planta baja.

La casa de Ryuji no era tan antigua como la de su amigo. El padre del pelirrojo tenía una tienda de artículos Pokemon, en la que vendía todo tipo de pokebolas, pociones y demás. Aunque tenía que competir con el gran centro comercial de Goldenrod, poseía muchos clientes gracias a la gran variedad de exóticos artículos que exportaba de varias regiones. Para los entrenadores que sabían donde buscar, y no les molestaba pagar un poco de mas, sabían que si algo no estaba en la tienda del viejo Katsura no lo iban a poder encontrar en ningún otro lugar.

Ambos atravesaron un corredor con todo tipo de pinturas interesantes. Varios de ellos llamaron la atención del chico. En uno estaba retratado un paisaje nocturno, una luna enorme y brillante se reflejaba en un lago cristalino, que una especie de reptil alado con antenas curvas observaba desde un risco a la lejanía. Otros eran muy antiguos, como el que tenía una especie de gato, algo rosa que salía de unos arbustos.

Al llegar al comedor ambos se sentaron en la mesa larga de madera. Ryuji se levantó unos segundos después para buscar a su padre y el desayuno. Inmediatamente volvió con un par de platos que tenias tostadas y tazas de té. Detrás de el venía un hombre con un cabello corto y oscuro, lleno de canas. Vestía unos joggins y un delantal que seguramente usaba para trabajar. Se acercó para saludar a Saito con un apretón de manos y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa con una sonrisa.

-Hacia tiempo que no te veía por acá Saito. Ryuji me contó lo de tu casa, una lástima que se incendiara por un cigarrillo, que descuido de tu hermana. No te preocupes por nada sos como un hermano para Ryuji, quédate el tiempo que necesites- dijo el hombre con un tono paternal - ¿Y dónde se hospeda Reiko?

-Se ésta quedando en casa de unos tíos papá- mintió audazmente el joven.

El joven le susurró a su amigo "después te cuento" y dio un mordisco a una tostada.

-Che papá, ¿por que no le contás a Saito acerca de la pokebola negra que te mostré?- dijo el joven tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta para poder comenzar a hablar del tema. Le dio unos sorbos a la taza de te y comentó:

-Miren esa esfera es un modelo muy antiguo que se usaba hace muchos años, no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo. Un viajero me trajo una parecida hace ya, haber si recuerdo…- el hombre miro hacia el techo con una mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa – Si no me equivoco hace unos 12 años atrás más o menos, me dijo que quería que la reparara, pero yo no conocía el sistema que usaba así que no pude hacer mucho. Igualmente el joven me agradeció y me explicó que la había encontrado en unas ruinas antiguas de otra región. Nunca había logrado que funcionase así que tampoco estaba seguro si se encontraba averiada. También mencionó algo sobre esos símbolos pero fue hace mucho lo siento.

-No, disculpe que lo hagamos recordar cosas que pasaron hace tanto Sr. Katsura- se disculpó Saito.

Aunque por lo general el joven era grosero con gente mayor que él, Saito tenía respeto por aquel hombre. Lo había ayudado en más de una ocasión a él y a Reiko cuando pasaron por momentos difíciles, además de haber sido un gran amigo de su padre.

- A todo esto ¿Dónde la encontraron se podría saber?- preguntó intrigado.

-Este… se la compramos a un tipo- mintió horriblemente Saito.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación donde había dormido antes el joven de cabello gris. Sharp estaba parado en la alfombra lanzando zarpasos al aire y esquivando golpes invisibles. Aunque los adolescentes entraron a la habitación esto no interrumpió el entrenamiento del Pokemon.

Saito tomo carrera y se deslizo por el suelo tratando de barrer las piernas de la pequeña maquina de golpes pero esta salto unos metros en el aire y corrió por la pierna del chico poniendo sus garras sobre el cuello del chico con una sonrisa macabra.

-Veo que te mantenés en forma- dijo Saito, su cara mostraba satisfacción.

El Sneasel saco las garras del cuello de su amo y siguió con su rutina después de mostrar una sonrisa.

-No se como no te mato la ultima vez- río Ryuji.

- ¡Deja de reírte pelotudo y ayúdame a levantar que me duele todo!- dijo con ira Saito que estaba desparramado en el suelo.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido fuerte y agudo acompañado por un par de gritos. El sonido del disparo venia de muy cerca. Los jóvenes se miraron por un segundo, tomaron su navaja y bokken respectivamente y salieron disparados por la puerta de la habitación.

Un hombre de traje sostenía un arma a solo unos metros del rostro del Padre de Ryuji. Este estaba detrás del mostrador de cristal de su tienda. El local se encontraba repleto de estanterías con la más diversa mercancía desde pociones hasta unos dulces que supuestamente aumentaban la fuerza de los monstruos de bolsillo.

-El próximo tiro te vuela los sesos viejo, así que no me lo has repetir ¿Dónde están el pendejo con el Sneasel?- amenazo el hombre de traje.

-No se de que me estas hablando, yo solo atiendo este negocio como podrás ver- contesto seriamente el hombre.

-¡No te hagas el pelotudo sabemos que esta escondido acá!- Grito el hombre con ira.

-¿No tenia un hijo? Seguro si le cortamos uno o dos dedos nos diga algo- dijo otro hombre que estaba detrás.

-¡Hijo de puta!- exclamo con fuerzas el Sr. Katsura.

Al escuchar este grito una mancha verde se deslizo enfrente del hombre armado con la velocidad de un relámpago. Un ruido seco se escuchó y la mano que sostenía el arma cayó al suelo sin vida manchándolo de color escarlata.

Un grito desgarrador salio de los labios de aquella persona que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de inútilmente de volver a unir su mano a su brazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La bestia que había hecho tal atrocidad se encontraba parada enfrente de Katsura en pose defensiva. No tenia pelaje, ni tampoco plumas, en lugar de eso un exoesqueleto tan fuerte como una armadura liviana protegía su cuerpo. Unas alas poco desarrolladas salían de su espalda, las cuales seguramente le ayudaban a volar, pero sin poder hacerlo para llevar a algún tripulante. En lugar de manos o garras, poseía unas grandes guadañas capaces de cortar un árbol en dos y una cicatriz recorría su ojo izquierdo.

-Llévense al manco y márchense, me reservo el derecho de venta- dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

-¡Viejo hijo de puta, te voy a matar a vos y toda tu puta familia! ¡Mátenlo y al Pokemon también!- Gritó con todas su fuerzas el individuo que yacía de rodillas en el suelo.

Los hombres obedecieron la orden sin titubear, mientras que unos desenfundaron algunos revólveres, otros lanzaron las típicas esferas escarlata y blanco al aire liberando un rayo blanco. Unos segundos después este desapareció para dejar ver dos tipos de criaturas.

Una era un lagartija roja bastante grande que tenia tres garras en manos y pies. De su cabeza salía lo que parecía ser un cuerno pero al estar recubierto de piel todavía era parte de su cráneo. Además, de su cola salía un pequeña llama que parecía no hacerle daño.

La criatura que estaba a su lado era de color amarillento, tenia una boca algo alargada y dos garras en lugar de manos. Una gran cantidad de espinas cubrían su espalda y se paraba en dos patas como su compañero.

Los hombres que habían liberado los monstruos de bolsillo dieron sus respectivas ordenes. Uno ordeno realizar un lanzallamas al Charmeleon y el otro mando una cuchillada a su Sandslash.

El cuerpo espín dio un gran salto hacia la mantis pero es bloqueo el ataque con sus garras y lo empujo lo suficiente en el aire para tener un buen ángulo para un corte que le propino con éxito haciendo que el topo saliera despedido hacia una estantería que rompió con el impacto. Esto hizo que ciento de productos cayeran enterrando así al pobre Pokemon.

Pero por perder demasiado tiempo por el contraataque, el Scyther se vio envuelto en las llamas que la lagartija había lanzado momentos antes. Cuando las llamas se disiparon el insecto se encontraba apoyado en una de sus rodillas usando una cuchilla de soporte para no caer al piso. Su respiración se veía agitada.

-Ultima oportunidad viejo- Amenazo el hombre de traje, pero Katsura no respondió

—Como quieras- dijo haciendo una señal con la mano que le quedaba.

Los seguros de las armas se escucharon pero antes de poder disparar uno de los hombres armados cayo al suelo inconsciente. Ryuji se encontraba detrás de los atacantes blandiendo su bokken y a su lado estaba Saito con Sharp a sus pies.

Los disparos comenzaron a salir de las armas y los dos jóvenes junto con el Pokemon dieron un salto rodando así por el piso para poder esconderse detrás de las estanterías.

-¡Ryuji saca a Spark y cegalos que nos van a llenar de agujeros si nos quedamos acá!- grito Saito protegiéndose el rostro con su brazo bueno de los cristales que volaban de las botellas que rompían los disparos.

-¡No puedo lo deje en la casa! ¡Pero tengo una idea!- respondió tomando una pelota violeta del mostrador, que le hacia de soporte.

El chico la lanzo por encima de su cabeza y esta explotó liberando grandes cantidades de humo del mismo color que la esfera. Inmediatamente los hombres empezaron a toser, pero Ryuji que había tomado un par de mascaras de gas que se encontraban al lado de la esfera y de las cuales le entrego una a Saito, no se vio afectado.

Rápidamente fueron a despachar a los maleantes que se encontraban incapacitados por el humo. Saito dio la orden a Sharp de encargarse de la lagartija. El Sneasel agito sus garras y de ellas comenzaron a salir pequeños trozos de hielo que envolvieron al Charmeleon en un trozo enorme de hielo dejándolo completamente fuera de combate. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo enviaba a descansar a varios hombres con uno o dos golpes en la nuca de su espada de madera y el otro chico acababa con los que quedaban con sus puños.

Una vez que se disperso el humo, gracias a la ayuda de las alas del Scyther del Sr. Takamura se pudo ver el suelo decorado con varios hombres inconcientes y una hermosa estatua de hielo.

Ryuji tomo las pokebolas de los hombres y guardo a los Pokemon de estos.

-Toma, a vos te gustan los cuchillos quédate con el Sandslash, yo prefiero al Charmeleon - dijo el chico de la bandana, mientras le arrojaba a su amigo una esfera.

Saito miro la bola por unos momentos y apretó el botón del centro haciéndola pequeña, para luego guardarla en un bolsillo.

-¿Estas bien papá? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias. Esos tipos querían a Saito ¿En que mierda se metieron los dos?

-Nada importante viejo lo de siempre- contesto despreocupado

-No me mientas hijo. Esos no eran unos cualquiera, ¡estaban armados por el amor de Dios!

-Disculpa papa es mejor que no lo sepas, no quiero que te pase nada- dijo el chico con tristeza.

Al ver que su hijo parecía tomar seriamente la situación volvió a insistir pero solamente para obtener la misma respuesta.

-Te pido que confíes en mi viejo ¿podes hacerlo?- pregunto Ryuji seriamente.

-Esta bien, confío…- respondió muy a su pesar el hombre.

Cayo la noche en Goldenrod City y los Hoothoot hacían sus sonidos usuales. Saito estaba en la ventana de la habitación, recostado sobre el marco observando la luna.

-Ryuji me tengo que ir esta noche, no puedo poner en peligro a vos y a tu viejo de nuevo- dijo sin sacar la mirada del círculo brillante.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contesto el joven que se encontraba recostado en la cama.

-Sabia que ibas a entender, voy a necesitar algunas cosas. Como que ya no tengo casa viste- dijo soltando una risa triste.

Ryuji se levanto de la cama, abrió el armario y le alcanzo a Saito dos mochilas. Este lo miro perplejo.

-¿Que me miras así? No te voy a dejar a ir solo- dijo mientras metía una remera en la mochila.

-Gracias, Ryuji- una lagrima se resbalo por la mejilla del chico pero este la limpio rápidamente –Tenemos que ir a ver a Sarah capaz ella sabe algo acerca de la ball o la tarjeta – dijo mientras seguía llenando la mochila.

-Entonces Ecruteak será entonces- afirmo el joven.

Así ambos jóvenes caminaban bajo la luz de la luna hacia otra ciudad Ecruteak, mientras el padre de Ryuji los observaba oculto detrás de una ventana.

-Cuídense hijos- murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos mientras los perdía de vista en la oscuridad de la noche.

. /~ 


	4. Apariencias

El sol se derramaba sobre la pintoresca ruta cuarenta y cinco, mientras dos chicos y un Pokémon caminaban serenamente por los adoquines blancos que se extendían varios kilómetros desde la ciudad. De pronto el muchacho pudo divisar a lo lejos una muchedumbre. La calle estaba abarrotada por grupos de jóvenes que se amontonaban alrededor de algo que Saito no lograba ver. Unos gritos se escuchaban del interior de círculo de gente, gritos que el chico no pudo ignorar.

Se acercó, abriéndose paso a codazos por la multitud que se quejaba e insultaba el chico por su rudeza, éste estaba seguido por Ryuji, pero no por Sharp, ya que éste último saltó a la espalda de su amo y se sentó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un niño pequeño. Era bastante pesado, pero a Saito no le importó, estaba acostumbrado a cargar a la pesada Reiko cuando volvía de sus "aventuras" nocturnas.

Al llegar al centro vieron por qué era el alboroto: una pequeña rata amarilla de cola extraña, estaba esquivando unas hojas provenientes de un pequeño dinosaurio cuadrúpedo. Éste tenía una gran hoja en la cabeza que lucía con orgullo y un collar de grandes semillas decoraba su cuello.

— ¡Pikachu ataque rápido!— ordenó el niño a su pequeño ratón que comenzó a correr a una velocidad endiablada hacia su oponente.

El pequeño cuello largo contraatacó con unas lianas provenientes de las semillas de su cuello, éstas trataron de golpear al roedor, pero éste último las esquivaba tan rápido, mientras corría, que parecía desaparecer en lugar de moverse. El Pikachu logró acercarse lo suficiente, y con todo el impulso de la carrera le propinó un fuerte cabezazo al Bayleef haciendo que se tambaleara. Luego el roedor dio un gran salto alejándose así de su oponente.

— ¡Vamos Pikachu dale una descarga!— gritó el chico.

Las mejillas del ratón comenzaron a chispar soltando pequeñas cargas de electricidad que chamuscaban el suelo dejando pequeñas manchas negras. Cuando logró acumular suficiente energía, soltó un gran relámpago que impacto de lleno en su rival. El dinosaurio, aunque dolorido por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, dio un paso firme hacia el frente volviendo a liberar sus lianas. Esta vez había tenido éxito en su ataque, las sogas lograron enredarse en el torso del ratón cortando la descarga que emitía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del entrenador dueño de la criatura prehistórica, había tenido muchas otras batallas en el pasado y por experiencia sabía que una vez que las lianas atrapaban a su presa el combate había terminado. En efecto, el roedor estaba siendo levantado varios metros en el aire por las poderosas cuerdas vegetales para luego ser golpeado en el suelo una y otra vez. Se podían escuchar los gritos del ratón mientras su pequeño cuerpo era azotado, hasta que quedó completamente inconciente.

Bayleef miró preocupadamente sobre su hombro al chico que tenia detrás, buscando la aprobación para terminar el ataque, pero su entrenador no dio señal alguna y Bayleef soltando una última mirada afligida continúo maltratando al ratón.

— ¡Ya ganaste, por favor soltalo!— Suplicó el pequeño niño. No tenía más de diez años de edad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No me habías dicho que me ibas a enseñar o algo así?— vociferó sarcásticamente el adolescente.

—Me equivoqué, te lo suplico…—. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro del pequeño que ahora se encontraba de rodillas.

—Lo siento, pero hasta que no aprendas…—. Sharp saltó de los hombros de Saito y cortó ambas lianas del dinosaurio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, interrumpiendo así las frase del chico. El oscuro Pokémon se encontraba parado frente al entrenador de Bayleef con una garra alzada, podía verse el enojo en su rostro.

— ¡¿De quién mierda es ésta comadreja?!— gritó el chico mirando a la multitud que lo rodeaba.

Ryuji tomó el hombro de su amigo antes de que saliera a mostrar su gran orgullo.

— Entiendo como te sentís, pero no podemos perder tiempo en estas cosas, además tenés un brazo menos— le dijo seriamente.

—Con un solo brazo me alcanza para cagar a palos a ese pendejo, no te preocupes, no voy a tardar mucho— afirmó.

Ryuji suspiró conociendo muy bien el carácter de su amigo.

—Mío ¿por?— exclamó Saito que había dado unos cuantos pasos para salir de la multitud. Su seguridad al andar había cambiado la cara arrogante del entrenador haciéndole casi arrepentirse haber preguntado.

—Porque me debés unas lianas, tardan una semana en volver a crecer ¿sabés?— respondió arrogante.

—Estoy algo corto en plantas ¿te las puedo deber?— dijo burlonamente.

—Si me das ese Sneasel me lo puedo pensar…— contestó hábilmente.

—A mi no me vas a venir a chantajea pendejo del orto— exclamó mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el maltrecho Pikachu recordando así porque discutía en primer lugar –pibe, ¿cuánto vas a tardar en llevarte a la rata esa? Mirá que si no te llevas se te muere.

El niño corrió frenéticamente hasta su Pokémon y lo tomó en sus brazos. Ryuji le hizo una señal al pequeño con una mano y éste se acercó tímidamente para recibir un pequeño Spray naranja de las manos del pelirrojo. Aplicó la medicina sobre las heridas más importantes del Pikachu y éstas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente. El niño lanzó una mirada hacia Saito para luego girar la vista nuevamente al chico que le había dado la poción.

—No te preocupes por él, se sabe cuidar bien solo— dijo Ryuji con una gran sonrisa, tratando de calmar la preocupación del niño.

Viendo que Sharp se dirigía a entablar un combate con aquel Pokémon, Saito se acercó hasta su furioso amigo y le calmó con un "de esto me encargo yo". El gato se hizo a un lado inmediatamente al ver el aura de ira que despedía aquel joven.

Saito metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la única pokebola que tenía y lanzándola al aire ésta liberó una luz blanca sin forma que cayó al suelo. Después de disipado el resplandor pudo verse como un topo se sacudía como si tratase de secarse aunque no estuviese mojado. Sus garras brillaban con el resplandor del sol, eran largas y afiladas.

—Spike, cuento con vos— dijo Saito

—Se ve que no entendés nada de Pokémon— rió el joven – Un tipo tierra contra un planta, ¡Bayleef hacelo cagar, hojas navaja!— ordenó.

Las hojas salieron disparadas como balas cuando el dinosaurio agitó su gran cabello vegetal y dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de Spike causándole heridas graves.

— ¡Saito, dale un orden a Spike sino, se ve a quedar parado sin hacer nada!— gritó Ryuji de entre la multitud. —Éste boludo no debe ni saber que ataques tiene un Sandslash— pensó e inmediatamente buscó dentro de su mochila un pequeño aparato rojo y rectangular no más grande que una pequeña agenda, y se la arrojó a su amigo. Saito la atrapó en el aire y miró la extraña maquina, ya había visto ese objeto antes. En TV muchos de los entrenadores lo tenían en sus manos en las batallas. Abrió la pequeña tapa del dispositivo y éste comenzó a recitar:

_Soy Dexter, un Dexter programado por el Profesor Oak para el entrenador Pokémon Saito Minakami de Goldenrod City, mi función es proporcionarle información y consejos relacionados con Pokémon y su entrenamiento. Si me pierdo o me roban no puedo ser reemplazado._

A Saito le sorprendió que aquella maquina supiese su nombre, pero inmediatamente apuntó el Dexter hacia su Pokémon, no podía perder tiempo. Comenzó a ojear entre los ataques que Spike había aprendido, eran bastantes, pero pocos los que él conocía. Finalmente decidió apelar a su sentido común cuando vio como una nueva oleada de proyectiles verdes se dirigían hacia su Pokémon nuevamente.

— ¡Spike, excavar!—Gritó con ganas.

En un instante, y gracias a sus garras, el topo cavó rápidamente y se enterró en el suelo, esquivando las hojas cortantes. Se sentía una vibración en la tierra, que hacía notar que Spike estaba moviéndose por debajo de los pies de los jóvenes. Bayleef miró hacia el suelo teniendo una sensación extraña debajo de sus patas, pero para cuando trató de reaccionar ya era tarde, la tierra debajo del saurópodo comenzó a resquebrajarse y éste cayó por un pequeño pozo que se había abierto. Sonidos de cortes y gritos del Pokémon vegetal pudieron oírse durante unos cuantos segundos, pero luego de un tiempo el agujero quedó en silencio.

El cuerpo de Bayleef salió disparado de dentro del hoyo como sí fuese agua de un Géiser, para caer solo a algunos metros de su entrenador. Éste estaba atónito ¿Cómo podía ser que su Pokémon aún teniendo ventaja de tipo perdiera?, sacó una esfera de su cinturón y con un láser rojo el Pokémon hierba desapareció. Sin decir nada el chico guardo la pokebola y comenzó a correr en dirección a Saito, él cual sacó su navaja de bolsillo en un instante. Muchas mujeres de la muchedumbre soltaron gritos de horror, esto hizo que la gente se dispersara. Ahora solo quedaban el niño del Pikachu, Saito, Ryuji y el entrenador del Bayleef que lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Saito esquivaba con facilidad los golpes, y como no vio mucha experiencia en estos decidió guardar su arma. Cada golpe era evadido, ya fuese con un pequeño salto hacia un lado o agachándose levemente, Saito esquivaba con la gracia que solo el conocía por la gran cantidad de peleas callejeras que había tenido en el pasado. Cansado ya de evadir tomó el brazo de su rival después de que éste lanzara un golpe y con un pequeño tirón en dirección hacia donde iba el puñetazo le hizo perder el equilibrio y el chico cayó, pero no sin antes recibir una patada en la espalda que lo dejó mordiendo el polvo.

—Todo es culpa tuya— murmuró el rubio desde el suelo – ¿Qué mierda te hice para merecer ésta paliza?— dijo reflexivamente.

Saito miró al niño que llevaba en sus brazos al ratón, Ryuji hizo lo mismo.

— Exactamente, ¿qué te hizo?— preguntó el pelirrojo al pequeño chico, éste permaneció mudo.

—Yo estaba a un lado del camino entrenando con Solf. Practicábamos un ataque nuevo que todavía no dominaba bien, y entonces el pibe éste se acercó y me dijo que era el Bayleef más asqueroso y de mierda que había visto, no le di bola y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, pero el pendejo basura ¡Lo garcéo! ¡¿Cómo voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando un pendejito de mierda escupe a Solf?! No lo podía dejar así, entonces lo rete a un duelo y el pibe me dijo que me iba a enseñar lo que es un entrenador de verdad. Le estaba ganando, pero después viniste vos y cagaste todo. — El chico que se encontraba aún tirado en el piso apretaba con fuerza la arena del suelo que tenia entre sus manos.

Al decir esto las miradas de Saito, Ryuji, Sharp y Spike se clavaron con rabia en el pequeño que intentó escapar, pero viendo que era inútil, ya que Sharp le cortó el paso, se resignó a la paliza que le esperaba.

— ¡La próxima no vamos a ser tan generosos con las piñas!— le gritó Saito al niño que corría en dirección a la ya lejana ciudad.

— Disculpa por todo, a veces éste vago es muy impulsivo— dijo Ryuji mirando hacia su amigo.

— ¡Andá a cagar! Tampoco me insististe mucho en que no fuera— dijo el indignado chico.

—Bueno, bueno a todo esto ¿Cómo es tu nombre?— preguntó el pelirrojo aclarándose la garganta evitando así la afirmación de Saito.

—Satoshi Hiraga de pueblo New Bark— respondió mientras le extendía la mano para un saludo a ambos.

Satoshi era un chico de unos quince años, era más bajo que Saito ya que éste le llevaba una cabeza. Su pelo, un poco largo y de color castaño, estaba todo despeinado. Tenía una remera blanca y un par de bermudas. Su personalidad parecía ser normalmente apacible pero irritable con facilidad. Por último en su cuello tenía un colgante en forma de Gyarados.

—Yo soy Saito, el gay de acá es Ryuji, él es Sharp y éste es Spike— comentó señalando a cada uno.

Satoshi saludó a las criaturas con un apretón de manos, o en este caso de mano-garra, pero con cuidado de no cortarse con las afiladas uñas.

—Ese Sandslash es muy bueno, lo entrenaste bien

— ¿Viste? La planta no tubo oportunidad contra Spike, porque yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe— mintió el chico.

—La humildad de por medio…— comentó sarcásticamente Ryuji— No le des bola Satoshi, se lo "regalaron" ayer y tuvo suerte de que Spike ya sabía luchar bastante bien solo.

—Tirame un poquito abajo Ryuji…

— ¿Ustedes van para Ecruteack no?— preguntó Satoshi sabiendo la respuesta — ¿Les jode si los acompaño?

— ¿Tenés plata?— preguntó Saito.

—Si

— ¿Y comida?— preguntó Ryuji.

—También— respondió señalando la mochila.

—Bienvenido entonces— dijeron al unísono mientras le daban una palmada en la espalda.

Mientras caminaban por la calurosa ruta Saito interrogaba a Ryuji acerca del Dexter. Éste le explicó que al salir de la tienda de su padre, tomó varias cosas que pudieran serles útiles en un futuro. Como la bomba de humo que les había permitido salir victoriosos de aquella escaramuza con los maleantes, normalmente se usaba para escapar de Pokémon salvajes comentó, pero aquella vez pudieron darle otra utilidad. El Dexter era una versión muy antigua de lo que ahora era llamado pokedex, aunque algunos por nostalgia le seguían diciendo por este nombre. Explicó que el aparato estaba en blanco cuando lo tomó, solo era necesario registrar el nombre del dueño para activarlo, y aunque en un principio iba a ser un regalo, la situación se presentó y Ryuji pensó que era mejor entregársela.

Saito ojeó varios de los botones del dispositivo, pero al no entender demasiado le preguntó a su amigo la función de cada uno.

—Las flechas sirven para navegar en la interfase del Dexter— explicaba mientras veían en el menú que tenía varias opciones en las cuales podían destacarse "condición actual de tus Pokémon, Pokémon vistos, Pokémon que podes encontrar en la zona, Pokémon en la caja, estado del Dexter, consejos para novatos, la mejor manera de atrapar un Pokémon, comida Pokémon y sus beneficios, Fortalezas y debilidades, etc."

—Con los botones blancos se puede establecer accesos directos para un más rápido acceso a los menús, el de color rojo sirve para aceptar las selecciones, el azul para rechazarlas o cancelarlas, el que tiene forma de circulo tiene la función de encenderlo, aunque la batería no se gasta rápido, si está en modo ahorro lo mejor es tenerla apagada para cualquier emergencia. Con respecto a los blancos, su objetivo originalmente era intercambiar los monstruos de bolsillo que formaban parte de la escuadra por otros contenidos en las cajas, pero el sistema nunca pudo lograr hacerlo funcionar correctamente, por esto ahora se usan las maquinas transportadoras de los centros.

Saito trataba de recordar la gran cantidad de información que Ryuji le contaba, pero con la poca memoria que tenía le era muy difícil.

El pelirrojo, tenía una base de datos en su cabeza de casi cualquier artefacto que tuviera relación con las criaturas compactas gracias a su padre, que esperando que éste heredara la tienda familiar, le instruía con lujo de detalles sobre esos objetos.

Satoshi escuchaba mudo la explicación tan detallada que daba el chico, estaba algo frustrado por haber perdido contra un sujeto que ni siquiera sabia como funcionaba un Dexter, pero como él tampoco sabia demasiado sobre aquel aparato escuchaba con atención cada palabra.

Después de una larga explicación de debilidades y fortalezas de parte de la voz robótica de Dexter, ya que Ryuji se había cansado de hablar, después de tratar de explicarle inútilmente a Saito, la noche hizo su aparición. Todos decidieron que era más seguro acampar y madrugar al día siguiente.

Sacaron las bolsas de dormir de sus mochilas y las desenrollaron en el frío suelo de aquel pequeño bosque en el que se encontraban, la ruta había terminado hacía ya varios Kilómetros y la única forma de llegar a Ecruteak sin perder demasiado tiempo era cruzando aquel laberinto verdoso.

Comenzaron a armar las carpas para evitar cualquier ataque de Beedrills posible, aunque sabían que aquella tela endeble en realidad no era protección contra los poderosos aguijones, las pequeñas viviendas les proporcionaban un lugar seguro donde guardar los comestibles y cosas de valor de los Rattatas que seguramente intentarían robarles.

Satoshi logró armar su iglú individual sin ningún problema, las clases de supervivencia que exigía la licencia oficial de entrenador lo habían preparado bien para vivir a la intemperie, en cambio Saito luchaba con el armazón de la carpa canadiense que al final Ryuji tuvo que enseñarle a armar.

Una vez que pudieron confeccionar el campamento prendieron una pequeña fogata con un mechero que Satoshi tenía guardado entre sus cosas.

Sentados al calor de la hoguera abrieron unas latas de arvejas y arroz frío para cenar, no tenían un gran sabor, pero con el poco dinero que tenían era lo único que se podían permitir, si querían poder mantenerse a flote por un tiempo.

— ¿Para qué van a Ecruteak ustedes?— preguntó Satoshi que jugaba con una rama que encendía con las llamas de la fogata.

—Vamos a ver a una amiga— contestó Saito mientras devoraba un poco de arroz — ¿y vos?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a retar al líder del Gimnasio y ganar una medalla para competir en la liga Pokémon. ¡Voy a ser el mejor!— dijo mientras alzaba sus puños y dirigía su mirada hacia el estrellado cielo— aunque todavía me falta algo de practica— reflexionó mientras se frotaba la mano en la nuca y recordaba la derrota por parte de Saito.

—Es un camino difícil, pero si seguís adelante seguro que lo lográs — lo animó Ryuji con una sonrisa.

—Dejá de decir pelotudeces Ryuji, ni siquiera me pudo ganar a mi y le decís que puede ganar la liga, dejate de joder— dijo Saito irritando a Satoshi.

—Menos tacto tenés Saito…—. El joven no respondió, ya que su boca estaba llena de arroz que bajaba con una botella de agua.

—Igual tuviste suerte trolo, mis otros Pokémon estaban debilitados porque tuve que luchar con otros entrenadores. La historia hubiera sido diferente si hubiera tenido a Crock. — exclamó efusivamente.

—No sé, no sé. Vos perdiste, yo gané fin de la historia.

— ¿Cómo haces para viajar con él?— preguntó Satoshi.

—Después de un tiempo te acostumbrás— suspiró el pelirrojo. – ¿Hace cuánto entrenas Pokémon?— preguntó.

—Hace unos meses nada más, ya tengo tres medallas mirá—. Satoshi sacó un pequeño estuche plateado de su bolsillo, al abrirlo mostró los magníficos distintivos de los lideres de las ciudades que había visitado— igual, no fue fácil, perdí muchas veces antes de poder tener cada una— agregó.

Saito interesado en el tema de las medallas quiso preguntarle a Satoshi cual era la forma de conseguir la licencia de entrenador, pero no pudo, se sentía egoísta al pensar en eso sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba.

Después de un tiempo cada uno entró en sus respectivas carpas para pasar la noche, no sin antes apagar el fuego con un poco de arena.

Saito durmió poco esa noche. Soñó con Reiko encerrada en una habitación, golpeando la puerta de la celda y pidiendo a gritos que la sacaran de ese lugar, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. No podía evitar preguntarse si esa era la verdadera situación de su hermana. Los iba a asesinar, no importaba si suplicasen o se revolcaran de dolor, ninguno iba a escapar de su destino, estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Saito antes de caer profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Saito y Satoshi se levantaron sin muchas ganas para ver a un Ryuji que ordenaba a una lagartija roja que lanzara diferentes formas de fuego. Los adormilados jóvenes contemplaban como el Charmeleon podía controlar las llamas que exhalaba a su voluntad, un gran chorro de flamas eran disparadas hacía el aire y éstas caían formando una perfecta espiral, era muy divertido ver aquel espectáculo.

— ¿A qué hora te levantaste Ryuji?— preguntó Saito mientras se limpiaba la baba del sueño con la mano.

— Hace un rato nada más, quería practicar un poco con Flame antes de seguir— comentó él pelirrojo.

— ¿Y, que onda?

— Nada, es un buen Pokémon, aunque todavía no confía mucho.

— Char, char— afirmó la criatura bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Y Sharp?— preguntó Saito.

— Está durmiendo en la rama de ese árbol— dijo señalando con un dedo.

— Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a lavar los dientes— interrumpió Satoshi que se dirigió en dirección al iglú para buscar el cepillo.

— Saito, te quiero pedir un favor— preguntó, él joven asintió mientras soltaba un bostezo — desde que Sharp usó viento hielo la otra vez, me quedó la duda ¿Qué nivel será?, ese ataque se aprende con mucha experiencia.

— Nunca me lo pregunté, pero con el Dexter se puede averiguar ¿no?— contestó dudoso.

— Exactamente, solo apuntale y te tiene que decir.

Saito sacó el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y apuntó en dirección a la rama en donde descansaba Sharp, el Dexter habló como siempre:

_No tengo datos, no todos los Pokémon han sido identificados._

Ambos se miraron perplejos, ya que el Dexter, aunque era viejo estaba actualizado.


	5. El bosque blanco

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban encimados tratando de observar la pantalla del aparato que sostenía Saito en su mano derecha, un signo de interrogación ilustraba el desgastado vidrio.

—Les pasa por usar esa cosa vieja y no la nueva versión— alardeó Satoshi mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo dejando ver un dispositivo que tenia cierta similitud con el Dexter. La tapa que protegía los botones y la pantalla se abría por lo largo y no a lo ancho como lo hacía su antecesor, esto causaba que la cubierta girara sobre un eje y quedara detrás del aparato mostrando una mejor comodidad, pero con el problema de tener que sostenerlo con ambas manos para no obstruir la pantalla, notablemente más grande, con los dedos.

Cuando Satoshi apuntó en dirección al Pokémon que se encontraba durmiendo en aquella rama el dispositivo comenzó a hablar como era la costumbre, con una voz menos robótica y ligeramente diferente a la máquina de Saito.

—_No hay datos, no todas los Pokémons han sido identificados_— informó la pokedex mientras un signo de interrogación en tres dimensiones giraba sobre si mismo.

Volvió a intentar varias veces escanear a Sharp, pero todos los intentos fueron inútiles, siempre obtenía la misma repuesta.

— ¿Decías algo sobre que Dexter era viejo?— dijo Saito con una sonrisa provocando que Satoshi se sonrojara.

—Bueno, por lo menos la mía tiene una mejor animación, mirá como gira el signo… — dijo tratando de cubrir su error.

—De enserio esta bien hecho, Ryuji mira como gi…— exclamó, pero su amigo no lo escuchaba. Los ojos entrecerrados y la mano en su barbilla denotaban el trabajo mental que realizaba el pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes tanto Ryuji, ya vamos a saber de que se trata— explicó tratando de apaciguar las dudas de su amigo.

—No puedo evitarlo, en todos los años que trabaje que trabaje con mi viejo nunca me había pasado que no reconociera un Pokémon que con certeza esta en la base de datos. Además, tanto Dexter como la pokedex comparten el mismo modo de escaneo.

— ¿Mismo modo de escaneo?— preguntó Satoshi perplejo.

— Sí, es algo complicado, pero si querés trato de simplificarlo.

— Dale

—Cualquier pokedex o Dexter esta equipado con un sensor de movimiento muy avanzado, como sabrán, este tipo de sensores detectan el movimiento o el calor de los cuerpos que se exponen ante el láser y si hay una leve variación en la posición del cuerpo este lo escanea comparando peso, altura, edad, etc. con una base de datos predefinida, después de hacer las comparaciones adecuadas da su veredicto.

—Pero si solamente tiene que detectarlo el láser, Dexter o la pokedex tendrían que poder analizar a Sharp sin problemas— dedujó Saito.

—Si y no, los censores de movimiento tienen varia fallas: si en el camino el láser es obstruido por un objeto demasiado grande o si hay demasiados movimientos de otras cosas el censor se confunde y no puede realizar una lectura clara, para solucionar esto se le incluyó a los aparatos un escáner de esencia.

— ¿Algo así como un detector de olor?- preguntó Satoshi.

— No— contestó sonriendo— cada Pokémon tiene una esencia que los diferencia de sus congéneres que varía en tamaño y color según la especie, podría decirse que es más bien como un "aura" que despiden y que puede ser vista por este censor y, aunque no este en movimiento el Pokémon o la visión se encuentre obstruida esta puede ser vista. De esta manera la pokedex puede diferenciar entre lo que es un Pokémon y lo que no, ya que esta "aura" solo es poseída por los monstruos de bolsillo.

Este es el principal parámetro que toma en cuenta y si no puede detectar la esencia del Pokémon el resultado es la respuesta de "no se encuentra en la base de datos".

—En pocas palabras, Sharp es una cosa rara— dedujo Saito.

—Básicamente.

—Genial.

—Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo— dijo Satoshi.

—No te preocupes con el tiempo te vas a enterar— contestó Saito.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos, cada uno levantó su carpa y la guardó en unas pequeñas bolsas. Saito como de costumbre no pudo con el trabajo por lo tanto, Ryuji tuvo que hacerlo por él, pero no antes de guardar a Flame en su esfera. Una vez levantado aquel campamento retomaron la marcha.

Se encontraban caminando por un hermoso prado recubierto de un césped rebosante de vida, algunas flores crecían en pequeñas colinas que bailaban con el soplar del viento. El ambiente lograba poner a todos de muy buen humor, tanto era así que Saito escuchaba atentamente como Satoshi le repetía por décima vez como había logrado vencer a Whitney, entendió algo acerca de detener un giro con barro, pero dejo de prestar atención momentos después

— ¿Se siente bien no?— preguntó Ryuji.

—Si, es como si nada importara, como si no sé… solo lo disfruto—contestó Saito.

—Viste esas flores rojas con pétalos abultados que hay allá— dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba la extraña planta.

—Si ¿qué tiene?

—Son Vileplum, un tipo de Pokémon hierba, despiden un aroma que afecta el humor de la gente, te hace sentir ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Feliz a la fuerza.

Me acuerdo que había un tiempo que a mi viejo le llegaba aroma de Vileplume en frascos, es como una especie de droga y la compraban muchos chicos, igualmente ahora no son muchos así que no hay de que preocuparse.

— ¿Preocuparse?— preguntó Satoshi.

—Crea adicción

Varios días pasaron.

Una bruma espesa había hecho su aparición hacía unos pocos días, esta invadía la entrada al parque nacional de tal manera que apenas podían verse algunos metros frente a ellos, era un blanco fantasma que envolvía a los árboles con un aura de misticismo.

Satoshi se encontraba temeroso de entrar a aquel bosque, algo le decía que no era seguro, pero Saito con un empujón le hizo adentrarse en la arboleda tratándolo de miedoso, mientras Ryuji y Sharp los seguían. Los tres jóvenes y el Pokémon caminaban a través de los árboles cuidando donde pisaban, ya que no podían observar lo que se encontraba por debajo de sus cinturas así como la silueta de Sharp que estaba casi oculta y solo podían distinguirse las plumas de su cabeza porque la niebla lo ocultaba casi por completo.

Mientras más se adentraban en aquel laberinto menos visibilidad obtenían y mas blanco se volvía el paisaje, pero no era por la niebla, las plantas y árboles se encontraban recubiertos por una sustancia blanquecina como si tuvieran un cobertor para polvo que los protegía. Saito se acercó a una pequeña flor para hacer una inspección más de cerca, cuando trato de quitar aquella sustancia de la planta la fuerza hizo que el cobertor blanco se rompiera quedándole un pequeño trozo en su mano. Saito la movió entre sus dedos y notó que era pegajosa y parecido a los algodones de azúcar que acostumbraba comprar. Era algo raro, se volteo hacia Ryuji y le mostró su hallazgo esperando que este supiese de que se trataba, pero este se encogió de brazos.

Sharp se encontraba alterado, giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro esperando ver algo que nunca aparecía, Saito sabia que algo raro le ocurría y entonces lo notó.

— ¿Escuchan eso?— preguntó.

El pelirrojo y el chico inclinaron la cabeza tratando de oír algún sonido extraño, pero nada.

—Yo no escuchó nada— dijo Ryuji.

—Yo tampoco— articuló Satoshi

—Exacto— ambos lo miraron con intriga por lo que el chico paso a explicarse— esto es un bosque inmenso, pero no se puede escuchar nada ni un pájaro ni tampoco un ruido de algún arbusto, no se puede escuchar nada, es muy raro.

—Es cierto, pero tampoco es imposible, quizá en este sector no hayan muchos Pokémon y por eso el silencio.- dijo Ryuji

—Capaz están durmiendo es muy tarde ya…

—Puede ser pero…— dudó, las explicaciones de sus amigos no lo calmaban – Mejor sigamos, no me gusta este lugar de mierda.

Ambos asintieron y continuaron caminando.

Un tiempo después pudieron escuchar algo arrastrarse entre los árboles seguido por un siseo. Saito y Sharp se pusieron en guardia, pero el sonido se alejó hasta hacerse inaudible.

—Ahí tenes tu sonido— alegó Satoshi, pero fue ignorado.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar una soga blanca inerte que colgaba de manera vertical, no podía verse de donde provenía ya que la niebla se los impedía. Todos se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba, la soga era del mismo material que cubría aquella flor que había visto Saito hacia solo unas horas.

—Capaz si subimos por esto a este árbol podamos ver adonde esta la salida— dijo Satoshi mientras se aferraba a la cuerda.

Era pegajosa lo que lo alteró e intentó soltarla, pero estaba pegado a ella, entonces intentó safarse aferrandose con la otra mano y tirando con la que estaba pegada en un principio lo que fue un error ya que ahora ambas manos se encontraban adheridas a la soga. Entonces sintió sus pies despegarse del suelo ¡la cuerda lo estaba tirando hacia arriba!

Sus compañeros lo veían ascender rápidamente: tres, cuatro, cinco metros había subido cuando Saito sacó su arma y sin dudarlo la arrojó hacia la soga tratando de cortarla para salvar a su amigo. La navaja voló como una bala y la rozó causando un pequeño corte, pero no lo suficiente para cortarla. Frustrado, ordenó a Sharp cortar la soga, que seguía elevándose con el chico a cuestas, la comadreja trepó el árbol clavando sus garras en el tronco. Sacaba una y la hundía unos centímetros mas arriba luego lo hacia con la otra y así escalo a una velocidad asombrosa hasta perderse en la niebla junto a Satoshi.

Ruidos de golpes provenían de las alturas, ruidos que Saito conocía bien, eran las garras de Sharp chocando contra algo o alguien. Parecía una batalla feroz, normalmente la comadreja acababa con sus oponentes con uno o dos golpes, pero esta vez era diferente tardaba mas tiempo del esperado.

Satoshi escuchaba como una batalla se desarrollaba a sus espaldas, no podía voltearse porque estaba suspendido en el aire, de pronto sintió como la cuerda que lo sujetaba se cortaba y caía hacia el suelo en picada.

Mientras descendía las ramas lo amortiguaban golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda lo que le ocasionaba un intenso dolor que recorría toda su espina hasta la nuca, otras le ocasionaban varios cortes en las extremidades, después de caer varios metros finalmente una gran rama pudo detenerlo por completo poco antes de llegar al suelo, esta lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago quedando éste colgado de ella en forma de U.

Sharp descendió con gracia corriendo sobre el tronco del árbol desafiando las leyes de la gravedad y aterrizando de pie haciendo una pose de victoria, le gustaba lucirse.

Ryuji ayudó a su amigo que colgaba de aquel árbol y no podía levantarse, lo bajó con cuidado y lo recostó en la base del árbol. De su boca corría un hilo de sangre que se perdía en la barbilla, parecía estar herido.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ryuji.

—No, creo que me rompí algo.

—Bienvenido al club— dijo Saito mientras levantaba su brazo enyesado.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Satoshi mientras se enjuagaba la boca con un poco de agua de una botella que el pelirrojo le había dado.

—Obviamente una trampa— contestó Saito— la pregunta es ¿de quién?

Una pequeña rama cayo de aquel árbol a unos centímetros de donde descansaba Satoshi, Ryuji la tomó, era de color amarillento, unas pequeñas franjas negras como las de un tigre la recorrían y un liquido violeta se derramó en el césped cuando la dio vuelta para examinarla mejor, parecía hueca.

—Esto no es una rama, es una pata— afirmó —algo te estaba tirando hacia arriba, tuvimos suerte esta vez.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a tocar esas cosas— le reprochó Saito.

—No tengo la intención de hacerlo quédate tranquilo— suspiró.

Después de unos cuantos primeros auxilios de parte de Ryuji, notaron que Satoshi tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y no podía caminar por lo que tuvieron que llevarlo a cuestas.

Habían pasado varias horas de caminata y a Saito le temblaban las piernas, el peso de Ryuji le estaba ganando. A lo lejos pudieron ver como un poco de luz salía detrás de los árboles.

— ¡Una salida!— exclamó Saito.

La entrada estaba bloqueada con aquellas sogas.

Desde la experiencia anterior habían estado esquivando aquellas cuerdas blancas tan problemáticas que a medida que se adentraban en aquel anormal bosque blanco aumentaban en cantidad, pero esta vez eran demasiadas para esquivarlas si querían llegar a aquella salida, así que Saito liberó a Spike de su prisión esférica y junto con Sharp comenzaron a cortarlas para abrirse paso.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a la luz se trataba solamente de un gran claro en el bosque. Una tarima de unos veinte metros de largo y seis de alto se erigía en el extremo norte de aquel, se encontraba cubierta de la misma sustancia que pintaba de blanco los árboles, enfrente de ella había varios troncos uno detrás del otro tirados en el piso mirando la tarima de manera horizontal.

—Parece… un escenario— dedujo Ryuji.

— ¿Un escenario? ¿Para qué mierda va a haber un escenario en el medio del bosque?

—Ni idea, es lo que me pareció.

Satoshi se encontraba dormido suspendido en el aire y con los brazos rodeando el cuello de sus amigos, estaba muy adolorido por la caída por lo que Ryuji le dio unos calmantes.

— ¿Cuánto va a estar así?— preguntó Saito.

—Unas horas más, le dolía mucho así que le di una dosis fuerte.

—Sabes de todo un poco vos— Ryuji lo miró intrigado.

—Pokémons, medicina, campamentos me siento medio inútil— dijo tristemente.

—No tenes porque sentirte así, cada uno cumple una parte importante en el grupo y que vos no sepas lo mismo que se yo no te hace mas inútil, hay cosas que yo no sé y vos si, nos complementamos .Como por ejemplo: yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que aquella cuerda era una trampa, pero vos te diste cuenta al toque, podríamos haber caído otra vez en una, pero gracias a vos no fue así.

—Que hijo de puta que sos, siempre sabes como hacerme sentir bien— dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso en la cabeza.

—Tengo mis momentos— sonrió Ryuji— descansemos un tiempo estoy cansado de cargarlo— dijo moviendo un hombro en un intento de señalar a Satoshi.

Limpiaron una parte de un tronco para poner un mantelito y comieron el arroz barato al que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Satoshi roncaba como un Snorlax.

Mientras comían escucharon un siseo en los árboles al que no prestaron atención, minutos después volvió a repetirse más fuerte y esta vez vieron varias sombras salir de entre los árboles.

Tenían varias patas muy delgadas que movían con rapidez, estas eran amarillentas y unas rayas negras las decoraban, sus cuerpos estaban armados por dos partes: la de adelante tenía la cabeza de aquel insecto con dos colmillos que chorreaban un líquido violeta y la de atrás era una especie de tubérculo hinchado.

—Arañas— susurró Saito.

Entonces notaron que alrededor de la tarima había varios capullos grandes que la rodeaban.

—Y estamos en su nido— exclamó Ryuji.


	6. Caos en el claro

Los ariados se acercaban poco a poco y las siluetas podían distinguirse claramente gracias a la escasa luz que escurría a través de los arboles de aquel claro, dejando ver la piel escarlata y las extremidades recubiertas de un extraño diseño a rayas. Las diminutas patas producían un pequeño susurro con cada movimiento, un sonido que podria erizar la piel de cualquier persona.

Mientras los jóvenes trataban de fraguar un plan de escape, la distancia que los separaba de los arácnidos se reducía. Las ideas eran muchas, pero muy pocas terminaban con un final feliz para el inconsciente Satoshi.

La mente de Saito armaba el escenario de combate como estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando estaba en la secundaria le gustaba medir su fuerza con los matones de su escuela e incluso de otras de la ciudad. Ya demasiadas veces se había encontrado superado en cantidad, pero eso nunca lo había hecho huir de una pelea, es más, le provocaba mayor satisfacción luchar en desventaja. Con la ayuda de Sharp y Spike podría derribar a varios de los ariados y mientras no los rodeasen no había razón para evadir la lucha. ¡Uno a uno puedo ganarles sin ningún problema! pensaba.

Ryuji por su parte no tenía la intención de combatir, la incertidumbre de la cantidad de enemigos le hacían imposible pensar en una confrontación en la que resultasen victoriosos. Entonces recordó la bomba de humo que había utilizado aquella vez contra los misteriosos hombres, si había funcionado contra ellos ¿Por qué no funcionaria contra los Ariados?, después de todo había sido hecha para escapar de pokémon no de personas.

Sin consultarlo con su compañero revolvió en su mochila, encontró la pequeña esfera violeta y la arrojó al suelo. El claro rápidamente se encontró cubierto por un denso humo violeta que obstruía la vista de cualquiera. El pelirrojo tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo arrastró hasta donde yacía un Satoshi inmóvil al que ordenó levantar en brazos.

Corrían lo más veloz que les permitían sus cansadas piernas ignorando las ansias de luchar de un ajetreado Sharp y tratando de atravesar el extenso claro que los rodeaba. Sus respiraciones se agitaron rápidamente ya que no habían podido descansar desde la última vez que llevaron al chico en sus hombros.

Finalmente llegaron al extremo opuesto del claro unos segundos antes de que el humo se dispersara por completo, un alivio le recorrió el pecho Ryuji. Ahora que estaban lejos de aquellos Pokémons podrían escapar sin problemas si entraban en la arboleda y se perdían en ella.

Saito sintió un tirón en su brazo sano. La fuerza del jalón le hizo frenarse en seco, soltar a su amigo y lo obligó a voltear su cabeza para ver que lo provocaba. Ahí estaba, la misma cuerda blanca que los había metido en esa situación, la misma que le provocó las heridas a Satoshi, la misma maldita cuerda se encontraba pegada al antebrazo de Saito y justo del otro extremo se encontraba un ariados que tiraba con fuerza.

El insecto retrocedía lentamente una pata trasera a la vez y con cada paso arrastraba al joven unos centímetros hacia atrás. Saito tiró con fuerza con el brazo capturado en un intento de hacer perder el equilibrio a la horrenda criatura, pero fue inútil ya que no logró moverla en lo absoluto, era más fuerte de lo que su pequeña estatura aparentaba. Deseaba con todo su cuerpo poder mover su otro brazo, con el podría buscar en su bolsillo el arma y cortar la telaraña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego recordó haberla perdido en el bosque en aquel intento de liberar a su amigo.

Ryuji empuño el bokken en sus manos y corrió directo en ayuda de su compañero. En el transcurso de la carrera giro el anillo de madera que poseía el arma y esta expulso un gran trozo de madera que viajo a una velocidad alarmante directamente hacia la araña. Otra cuerda de seda salió disparada hacia el proyectil interceptándolo en pleno vuelo.

Ahora que ya no poseía su capa protectora, Ryuji blandía en sus manos una hermosa katana que resplandecía con la luz de sol y dejaba ver su imponente filo capaz de cortar aquella tela sin ninguna dificultad. Ya no podían escapar su única alternativa era enfrentarse a esas cosas y salir victoriosos, tenían que hacerlo. Lanzó su ataque sin detener la marcha y hubiera tenido éxito si otro Ariados no hubiese atrapado sus piernas con tela para luego tirarlo al suelo con un tirón.

Sus esperanzas desaparecían o eso creía hasta que recordó a Sharp al cual había perdido de vista y olvidado por completo en el furor del escape.

Como si hubiera podido leer los pensamientos de su "amo" Sharp ya había visto luchar a Saito con aquel Ariados y se apresuró a ayudarle. Este dio un gran salto y con una garra en alto se preparó para dar el zarpaso de su vida. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un haz de luz concentrada de color violeta salio de entre la arboleda e impactó en su pecho impulsándolo varios metros en el aire para luego caer de espaldas al suelo. Inmediatamente el gato se levantó y sin mucha dificultad arremetió contra la telaraña nuevamente, pero el mismo rayo de luz volvió a salir de entre la arboleda y le hizo morder del polvo nuevamente.

-¡Bayleef, hojas navaja!- se escuchó en aquel claro.

Los proyectiles vegetales cortaron las ataduras de Saito y Ryuji liberándolos del oscuro destino que les esperaba.

Un maltrecho Satoshi que se sostenía un costado con la mano izquierda se encontraba a un lado de aquel dinosaurio muy herido aún por la batalla anterior. Una sonrisa de orgullo y malicia ocupaba su rostro.

-Me las veía negras ya Ryuji.- dijo mirando a su compañero que yacía en el suelo- ¡Ya era hora de que te despertaras pendejo, casi no la contamos por salvarte el culo a vos! –le gritó a Satoshi.

-Disculpa es que tengo el sueño pesado- rió mientras ordenaba a su Pokémon otro ataque.

-Ahora se hace el copado, dejate de joder…

-Así y todo no salvó le tendrías que dar las gracias- dijo humildemente Ryuji mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba una esfera de su cinturón. La lanzó al aire y con un brillo blanco se revelo a un enojado Flame que comenzó a escupir llamas al cielo sin cuidado.

-Mi turno- dijo Saito mientras liberaba de su pokebola a Spike.

Así lucha comenzó. Flame escupía fuego a diestra y siniestra a cuanto Ariados se le interpusiera los cuales ardían en llamas y rápidamente corrían al bosque intentando apagar las llamas logrando solamente avivarlas y así caer desmayados al suelo. Spike cortaba a los pokemon con sus garras con una velocidad y destreza impresionantes. Con su agilidad daba saltos mortales y se balanceaba en el suelo con sus cuchillas esquivando hábilmente los lazos de telaraña. Por su lado Sharp se había levantado dificultosamente, debido a las heridas causadas por aquel rayo, y lanzaba un viento helado de su boca que congelaba a los arácnidos en segundos.

Mientras tanto Ryuji corría a toda velocidad hacia su mochila en busca de un arma para el indefenso Saito. Al llegar, revolvió hasta el fondo de su equipaje y encontró lo que buscaba: un estuche de madera con varios decorados a mano color negro. No era demasiado grande, por lo que no dudo en arrojarlo hacia su amigo.

El estuche giraba sobre si mismo mientras volaba sobre el caos que el fuego, las hojas y el hielo estaban provocando en la batalla que se estaba desatando y algunos ataques amenazaron muy de cerca la existencia de este. Antes de tocar el piso fue interceptado por un Saito que se desplazaba en al aire gracias a un Ariados que le había servido de escalón, cayendo al piso con un pequeño roll hacia delante que le permitió amortiguar considerablemente la caída. Saito levantó el brazo hacia Ryuji en señal de que había recibido el objeto, cosa que éste no pudo notar con claridad por la batalla que libraban los pokemon.

Con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra de soporte abrió el estuche. Dentro se encontraba lo que necesitaba un arma. Dos pequeños cuchillos de no mas de veinticinco centímetros decoraban en interior de la caja, unos pequeños dibujos de Arcanines danzantes rodeados de llamas giraban en espiral alrededor del mango color escarlata y anaranjado aunque en momentos desaparecian para luego retomar el decorado un tiempo después. Podia notarse la antigüedad de aquellas armas debido a lo descolorido aunque bien conservadas ilustraciones.

Saito, sin prestar atención a aquellas detalladas ilustraciones, desenvaino los tanto y se dirigió al Ariados mas cercano. Con un rapido movimiento cortó una de las patas de la criatura fácilmente, pero esta se seguia moviendo sin dificultad. Entonces intentó arremter contra el cuerpo y cuando lanzó un corte este choco contra el exosqueleto de la arraña y con un sonido agudo su ataque fue repelido. Con la esperanza de que el angulo del corte lo ayudara a penetrar la gruesa armadura cambio el modo de sostener las pequeñas katanas, las soltó y antes de que comenzaran a descender al suelo las volvió a tomar, pero esta vez con el metal apuntado hacia su cuerpo. Con una posición firme de sus piernas comenzó nuevamente el ataque, ahora eran zarpazos rápidos que de a poco comenzaron a quebrar la gruesa capa que protegía al arácnido, y con un ultimo corte mas fuerte que los normales logró su cometido. El gran abdomen se habia quebrado como cristal y un liquido viscoso y verde comenzó a salir de este, inmediatamente el Ariados quedó inerte con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Aunque habia podido derrotar a aquel pokemon no creía poder volver hacerlo sin una distracción muy grande, al fin y al cabo habia estado casi un minuto golpeando la dura coraza y solamente pudolograrlo gracias a que el insecto se econtraba tirandode una telaraña que había atrapado por momentos a Spike.

La lucha seguía tan intensa como antes y aunque los esfuerzos de los pokemon eran enormes poco a poco sus fuerzasdisminuian. Los Ariados no disminuían en numero, pero los cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo aumentaban cada minuto.

-¡son demasiados! – grito frenéticamente Saito mientras cortaba las patas de un pokemon – ¡no creo que aguantemos mucho mas!

-Ya deben quedar pocos- dijo Satoshi mientras ordenaba unas drenadoras que aferraron con sus lianas a dos arañas para luego ordenar otro ataque.

Bayleef lanzaba una sarta de hojas navajas agitando su cabeza fuertemente. Una tras otra los grupos de cuchillos vegetales salian disparados, pero eran poco efectivos contra auquella dura coraza, solo después de varias rondas algún que otro insecto quedaba derrotado por el daño acumulado y la energía del ya cansado dinosaurio se agotaba. Poco tiempo después de una ultima ronda de hojas que lanzó con mas fuerza de lo normal con la esperanza de que esto ayudara a salvar la vida de su amo cayó rendido por el cansancio.

Satoshi saco la pokebola de su pokemon y lo guardo en ella gracias al rayo escarlata no sin antes decirle a su amigo que lo había hecho lo mejor que pudo y que estaba orgulloso de él.

Ahora sin su sauropodo el chico se encontraba indefenso frente a un ataque inminente, y aunque tenía otros pokemon se encontraban demasiado heridos en comparación. Quizá podría liberar a ….. pero no podía dejar de pensar en como su lucha en la ruta lo había dejado mal herido y pedirle que luchara en esas condiciones haría peligrar su vida y Satoshi quería demasiado a sus pokemon para hacer tal cosa.

Él no sabia luchar como Saito y Ryuji ya que nunca había sido un chico violento, aunque nunca dudaba en usar su propia fuerza para defender lo que mas apreciaba: su familia y sus amigos.

Sin mas opciones se lanzó a la batalla con lo único que tenía su valor y sus puños.

Envistio a un ariados que se encontraba escupiendo una especie de liquido violeta a Flame esto hizo que el ataque perdiera la dirección y chocara con el tronco de un árbol el cual comenzó a derretirse poco a poco.

El insecto lo miro fijamente y Satoshi hizo lo mismo, se encontraba petrificado. Sacudio su cabeza fuertemente tratando de salir del trance y sin dudarlo golpeo con un puñetazo la cara del pokemon el cual apenas se vio afectado y se preparo para al ataque. La araña se abalanzo sobre Satoshi, éste no pudo soportar el peso y cayo al suelo con el insecto encima. Las mandíbulas se abrían y cerraban con un sonido tronante a medida que se hacercaban a el rostro del chico, la saliva goteaba de estas y un hedor putrfacto invadía la nariz del joven que le hacia revolver el estomago. De pronto el Ariados retiro su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros tomando impulso para clavar sus mandíbulas en el cuello del chico y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo Satoshi le detuvo la cabeza con sus manos. La fuerza del Aracnido era demasiado para los débiles brazos del chico y poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno, un poco de saliva mancho su pecho provocándole una escalofrio en la eba spalda porque sabia que en pocos segundos ese frio recorrería su cuerpo y cuando eso pasara todo habría terminado. No tenia las fuerzas para pedir ayuda a uno de sus compañeros, pero su boca se encontraba firmemente cerrada debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no caer en aquellas mandíbulas.

Un calor comenzó a recorrer su frente que luego se desplazo hacia su oreja y finalmente se detuvo. Entonces vio como la fuerza del insecto se reducia hasta casi ser nula y un liquido verde caia de su cabeza, Saito estaba sobre la espalda de aquel con ambos Tantos clavados en la cabeza de la bestia y luego de verificar que estaba muerta con unos cuantos giros de los cuchillos en la carne del ariados saltó a un lado y ayudó a Satoshi a salir de debajo del cuerpo inerte.

-¡que mierda estas haciendo! ¡Sino sabes pelear solo escondete! Si te moris aca esta pelea no tiene sentido no seas idiota- le reprocho sin mirarlo ya que se encontraba observando en el campo de batalla en busca de su próximo blanco.

-pero yo… no quiero ser un inutíl, yo quiero…- dijo dudosos mirando el suelo

-Ya nos ayudaste ahora anda y escondete, Ryuji y yo nos encargamos no puedo matar tranquilo a estas cosas si te tengo que andar salvándote cada cinco minutos ¿entendes?- Satoshi asintió.

Minutos después Spike y Flame se encontraban sumamente agotados y ya no podían esquivar los golpes como antes. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el puercoespín fuera presa de unos de los extraños rayos que provenían del bosque y mordiera el polvo.

Flame ya no tenía fuerzas para lanzar mas llamas por lo que combatía a garras y dientes a lo que se le acercaba.

El numero de Ariados ya no aumentaba sino que se reducia, parecía que al pequeño ejercito ya no le quedaban soldados y aunque todavía quedaban unos cuantos Saito y Ryuji sabian que solo cuestión de tiempo para qué el cansancio cobrara su cuota y ambos fueran derrotados.

Los dos jóvenes ahora se encontraban espalda con espalda combatiendo para así reducir los futuros ataques estaban muy cansados, "si solo hubiese una forma de cortar ese cuerpo tan duro mas fácil" y entonces lo recordó.

-¡Flame!, ¡usa fuego fatuo en Saito!- gritó con todas su fuerzas.

A Flame solo lo mantenía en pie su brazo derecho que tenia apoyado en el suelo, su respiración era muy agitada y la llama de su cola muy pequeña. Con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas se puso de pie, llenó sus pulmones de aire y con un soplido exhaló una pequeña bola de fuego magenta que voló hacia Saito. La llama no se movia regularmente sino que danzaba sobre un escenario invisible que parecía extenderse hasta donde el desaliñado joven se encontraba, dejando en su camino un pequeño rastro de fuego que se extinguía antes de tocar el suelo.

Saito miraba como aquella llama se acercaba mas y mas a él con cada movimiento y unos centímetros antes de que esta lo alcanzara dio un pequeño saltó hacia un costado evitando el impacto.

-¡¿Me queres matar pelotudo?!- le gritó

-No te muevas que flame ya no tiene fuerzas para otro

-como queres que no me mueva, una bola fuego se me acerca para incendiarme y me decís que deje que me que…- el fuego fatuo había impactado en el chico pero sin hacerle ningún rasguño.

Entonces miro como éste no había desaparecido sino que ahora bailaba alrededor del filo de sus armas trazando una espiral que recorría todo desde la base del metal hasta la punta y al llegar a esta volvia a bajar y recorrer el mismo camino. La bola se dividió en tres mas que giraban mas intenso que la primera y como si tuviera vida propia una de ellas salió de su ruta y se deslizó hacia el arma gemela que Saito tenia en su otra mano repitiendo la misma danza que ya había interpretado. De pronto el color plateado de la hoja comenzó a ser absorbido por una gama de colores rojizos. En un momento era de un fuerte naranja parecido a la luz de la tarde que no podía apreciarse gracias a la arboleda que los rodeaba, y en otros un rojo intenso hacia su aparición como si la ira escondida del arma despertara.

Saito miró la magnifica hoja de la espada con curiosidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de inspeccionarla en detalle ya que un ariados viendo el descuido del chico se encontraba en el aire tratando de aplastarlo con su cuerpo. Saito sin tener tiempo de esquivar al gran insecto lanzó una de sus llameantes armas hacia éste esperando alguna herida superficial que desviara el trajecto del ataque. Para su sorpresa cuando el tanto tocó la dura armadura que protegía al ariados no quedó inserta en la piel de esta sino que fue atravesada como la más fina capa de algodón saliendo así por la espalda de la araña.

Saito no podía creer como aquella coraza que le había costado tanto trabajo romper fuera cortada como si nada con una de aquellas nueva arma que ahora residía en su mano derecha.

El Ariados cayó a los pies del chico inmóvil y sin vida mientras su cuerpo derramaba la misma Sustancia verdosa que Saito había visto antes.

Mientras Ryuji combatía contra uno de los diez insectos restantes Saito despachaba dos Ariados con solo unos cuantos cortes y para cuando el pelirrojo pudo acabar con su oponente ningún Pokemon quedaba en pie.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y mientras de sus ropas y cabellos caian restos de la sangre de los insectos los jóvenes se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos.

Cuando se aseguro que no corria peligro Satoshi salio de su escondite exclamando cosas como: ¿¡desde cuando pelean así!? o "¿¡como hicieron eso!?". Él jamas habia visto a dos personas moverse o luchar como ellos lo habian hecho sino era una película de acción o algo que habían pasado por TV por lo que estaba realmente asombrado.

Ninguno de los cansados guerreros contestó realmente sus preguntas sino que se limitaban a decir "si" o "no" y después de varios intentos desistió tristemente.

Saito no dejaba de pensar en aquellas extrañas armas que le habia salvado la vida, pero sabia que Ryuji le contestaria con algun discurso largo ahcerca del origen de estas y simplemente estaba demasiado cansado para escucharlo y por ahora solo queria disfrutar de esta pequeña victoria.

Despúes de descansar un poco volvieron a retomar la marcha sin que antes Satoshi revisara si algún Ariados habia quedado con vida con la esperanza de capturarlo, pero su busqueda fue inútil ya que Saito se habia encargado de que ninguno sobreviviera al filo de su arma.

Las estrellas marcaron el final de aquel laberinto de arboles y mientras la luna iluminaba aquella colina donde los 3 jovenes se encontraban un espectaculo de luces y sonidos podia divisarce a unos cuanos kilómetros. Habian llegado.


	7. La llegada a Ecruteak

Capítulo 7

**La llegada a Ecruteak **

El frío de la noche y el agotamiento cobraban su cuota mientras descendían aquella colina para entrar al espectáculo de luces que era Ecruteak. Cada paso les robaba el aire sin piedad y hacia el caminar una pequeña tortura.

Satoshi no paraba de quejarse de su dolor de espalda, el efecto del analgésico que Ryuji le había dado había terminado y este sufría las consecuencias de su descuido en el bosque. El "médico", aunque agotado, hablaba del pasado cultural de la ciudad, como había mantenido sus orígenes hasta la fecha y varias leyendas que hacían de ese lugar uno de los mas míticos de Johto.

Saito escuchaba semi-atento el discurso y como no comprendía a que se refería con "mantenido sus orígenes" le pregunto al pelirrojo, éste se limito a contestar "cuando estemos ahí te vas a dar cuenta". Insatisfecho con aquella respuesta siguió como si nunca hubiese preguntado nada. El cansancio que tenia no le permitía realizar dos acciones al mismo tiempo.

Un pequeño campo se extendía desde los árboles del bosque hasta la entrada de Ecruteak. El césped, bastante mas alto de lo normal, danzaba de un lado al otro en un escenario invisible al cual la luz de la luna le daba el protagonismo. Unas cuantas luciérnagas les marcaban el camino, mensajeros que acostumbraban darles la bienvenida a los viajeros.

A lo lejos un umbral gigantesco descansaba imponente ante ellos. A los lados y por encima de él, se encontraban tres grandes figuras estáticas que posaban para demostrar su belleza. Pocos rasgos podían distinguirse desde la distancia a la que estaban y solo una vez que estuvieron enfrente de pudieron examinarlas con detenimiento. Del lado izquierdo una bestia cuadrúpeda se encontraba sentada sobre sus patas traseras mirándolos directamente. Un cabello que nacía de su nuca de un color puro como la nieve ondulaba incansablemente, de manera uniforme, y no gracias al viento, el cual era demasiado débil para levantarla, o al menos, esto era lo que los viajeros hubiesen imaginado si aquella estatua estuviese viva.

A la derecha otro cuadrúpedo dormía sobre el brillante césped en un sueño profundo. Sus ojos cerrados con firmeza seguramente no le permitirían despertar en mucho tiempo por más que quisiera. Su pelaje se encontraba decorado con franjas negras que dibujaban diferentes símbolos sobre su cuerpo, que en su mayoría, eran los mismos aunque algunos cambiaban su forma. De su nuca se extendía el mismo cabello extraño que el de su compañero, pero este no poseía tantas ondulaciones ni el mismo color, en cambio un violeta oscuro y un pelo estático ocupaban su lugar. Unos extensos colmillos salían de su boca, colmillos que seguramente le servían para desgarrar a su presa sin mucho esfuerzo.

Por último con una mirada perdida en el extenso azul estrellado, se encontraba el más hermoso de los tres. Su cabellera de aurora no podía distinguirse completamente ya que se encontraba reclinado sobre sus patas traseras, un color celeste cubría todo su cuerpo junto con unas cuantas manchas de pequeños diamantes blancos. Lo mas extraño era que su cola parecían ser dos listones que flotaban a los costados de su cuerpo, uno por cada lado.

— ¿Qué son esos?— preguntó Satoshi adelantándose a la pregunta de Saito.

—Leyendas, leyendas en las que algunas personas creen ciegamente sin importarles si en realidad son ciertas, pero por otro lado, eso es lo divertido de contarlas— rió una anciano con voz ronca. Éste se encontraba descansando detrás del umbral que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Después de dar un paseo nocturno junto a su fiel amigo de madera, que le ayudaba a sostener unas cansadas piernas por el peso de los años, lo que más le gustaba era contar a los jóvenes aquella vieja leyenda.

Una barba blanca, no muy larga, pero si bien arreglada adornaba su mentón y un cabello repleto de canas su cabeza. Les dirigió una sonrisa muy amable y comenzó a contar el relato que nadie había pedido escuchar.

—Recuerdo como aquel día en esa torre que ven ahí— dijo señalando unos cimientos calcinados— Bueno… al menos lo que quedo de ella, tres pokémon jugaban inocentemente cuando…

—Mirá viejo, estamos hechos mierda, tenemos hambre, sueño y este de acá necesita una espalda nueva. Atrás nuestro, vienen otro par de boludos, contales a ellos que seguro te van a dar bola y sino te jode nosotros seguimos— dijo Saito altaneramente señalando con la mirada a un pareja de chicos que se acercaban al maltrecho equipo.

—Disculpalo abuelo es un maleducado, pero es buena gente otro día con gusto voy a volver a escuchar tu historia— dijo tiernamente Satoshi.

El viejo negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Los jóvenes de ahora ya no tienen paciencia para una buena historia— suspiró el anciano.

— ¡Mirá querido que lindas estatuas! ¿Qué serán?— preguntó la pareja que ya había llegado al umbral.

—Leyendas, leyendas en las que algunas personas creen ciegamente sin importarles si en realidad son ciertas, pero por otro lado, eso es lo…

—Me da algo de lastima parece que esta muy solo el abuelo— comentó Satoshi.

—No tenemos tiempo de andar entreteniendo viejos— contestó Saito sin voltearse para ver a Satoshi.

—No sé qué tendrás que hacer vos, pero yo no estoy tan apurado, faltan varios meses para la liga todavía— lo regañó Satoshi.

Saito se limitó al silencio, sabia que sí comenzaba una discusión en este punto lo de su hermana saldría a la luz y no quería involucrar a Satoshi que nada tenía que ver en el asunto.

Mientras caminaban por la calle de entrada la gente del lugar iba de un lado a otro siguiendo pequeños puestos de artesanos que ofrecían sus mercancías de origen dudoso a los viajeros como también a los miembros de la ciudad, aunque estos últimos ya sabían de las tretas que los vendedores tenían bajo la manga por lo que solo algunos se atrevían a comprar alguna cosa.

Cada uno lanzaba un gritó de guerra, prometiendo cosas como "con esta pokebola se puede cambiar a cualquier pokémon en uno de un color inusual" o "la medicina ideal para aumentar en un doscientos por ciento el potencial del ataque de tu monstruo", aunque ninguno llamó más la atención de los jóvenes como los carritos que vendían hamburguesas, panchos y todo tipo de comida chatarra.

Saito y Satoshi corrieron tan deprisa hacia los carritos que Ryuji los perdió de vista.

Un hombre de bigote, con una gorra del grupo de fútbol favorito de Ecruteak "los canes" los recibió frotándose las manos.

— ¿Qué les sirvo chicos?, tengo las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad, tan ricas que se deshacen en la boca.

— ¡Dame, dame, dame cinco hamburguesas con todo y cinco panchos con papitas arriba!— dijo Saito tan rápido como pudo, los ojos no quitaban la vista de la carne que se cocinaba en la plancha del bigotudo.

Satoshi, feliz por el pedido de su amigo preguntó:

— ¿Cuántas son para mi? — preguntó con cara de perrito triste

— ¡Ninguna pelotudo! Si querés, cómprate vos. — Dijo el hambriento joven que cruzó miradas con un Sharp al que se le caía la baba del hambre.

—A vos tampoco te pienso dar un sorongo, así que no me mires así.

— ¡No seas forro, dame una por lo menos y también a Sharp, es tu deber cuidarlo!

—No, jodete por gil y vos jodete por… no sé por ser negro.

—Bueno chicos, todo serian mil pokés.

— ¡Mil pokés!, ¡¿de qué mierda están hechas esas hamburguesas, de oro?! ¡Vos estas en pedo si te pensás que te vamos a pagar eso!— gritó indignado Satoshi mientras se volteaba para volver a encontrarse con Ryuji.

—Como no, buen señor— dijo hablando con suma amabilidad mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el dinero, pero algo le impidió tomarlo. Era Ryuji que lo detenía con fuerza para que no le pagase al hombre.

— ¿Qué hacen chicos?— dijo el pelirrojo pronunciando cada silaba detenidamente tratando de ocultar un ataque de ira dispuesto a estallar en cualquier momento — ¡Apenas tenemos unos mil pokés y ustedes se los gastan en unas hamburguesas! ¡Demasiado si podemos comer arroz por el resto de la semana!

—Bue… tampoco para exagerar tanto, unas diez hamburguesitas no son nada…

—Saito, todavía tenemos que comprar algunas pastillas para Satoshi o capaz ir a algún medico y vos pensás en comer…

—Soy un hombre simple con necesidades simples ¿Qué querés que haga?— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Para ahorrar un poco podríamos dormir en el lobby del centro pokémon, también tienen habitaciones a poco precio si sos entrenador, pero dormir en el lobby es gratis.

—Me había olvidado del centro, nos podríamos ahorrar el hospedaje…— pensó en voz alta Ryuji mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

—Ósea que nos alcanzaría para las hamburguesas ¿no?—. Ninguno contestó.

— ¡Hagamos eso! y también ahora que me acuerdo en los centros tienen garrafas, podemos hacer algo para comer ahí. — Todos asintieron, algunos con menos ganas que otros.

—Más vale, que no vaya a encontrar un montón de indigentes durmiendo en el lobby ese— se quejaba Saito mientras se dirigían al centro.

Lo animado del ambiente se extendía por toda la habitación y el que no estaba charlando con alguien muy pronto encontraba con quien hacerlo, ya que todos tenían el mismo objetivo y siempre algo en común de que hablar. Algunos presumían de sus criaturas, desde su altura, peso, y color hasta las proezas que lograban hacer. Podían escucharse frases como "Pff eso no es nada, la pistola de agua de mi totodile arrancó un árbol el otro día" o "Peleemos ahora si sos tan bueno".

La encargada del centro era una enfermera muy hermosa, de una cabellera larga y reluciente color castaño que se tambaleaba demostrando su belleza y provocando suspiros en los jóvenes. Ésta iba de un lado a otro extinguiendo los futuros pleitos con una mezcla de seducción y sonrisas, a las que todos prometían un buen comportamiento con una cara pervertida que no notaban.

El bullicio desapareció cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a tres jóvenes que, sino hubiesen estado acompañados por un pequeño pokémon todos darían por hecho que con la mugre y los harapos que tenían por ropa eran de todo menos entrenadores. Después de unos segundos el ambiente volvió a ser tan animado como siempre.

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones que estaban puestos en todo el lobby para que los que quisieran descansar del viaje lo hiciesen. Así, podía verse como algunos dormían en ellos mientras otros los usaban para colocar sus pertenencias, hasta había quienes dejaban descansar a sus cansadas criaturas, por lo que no era raro ver alguna bola de pelos enrollada.

—Tomate dos de estos cada seis horas ¿me entendiste?— dijo Ryuji mientras le daba dos pequeñas pastillas blancas. Ya habían pasado por una farmacia de camino y gastado el poco dinero que tenían.

La gente que se encontraba sentada cerca de ellos los miraba con curiosidad a los que Saito respondía con miradas asesinas que los hacían mirar hacia otro lado y bien sus ojos se cruzaban.

A diferencia de ellos se trataba de chicos más jóvenes que habían llegado por diferentes caminos de todo Johto y al juzgar por su aspecto habían transitado todo el viaje por los caminos principales que eran los mas seguros. Rutas que habían sido evitadas por Saito y compañía, aunque a Satoshi lo habían llevado por ahí con la promesa de que iba a encontrar monstruos raros para capturar, para eludir cualquier posible confrontación que pudiese surgir con "los de traje", así era como inconscientemente les empezaron a llamar, y aunque el precio fue caro, la decisión fue acertada ya que jamás se toparon con ninguno de ellos. Cosa de la que estaban muy agradecidos porque encontrarse con un grupo después de semejante batalla no pondría las cosas a su favor.

—Me voy a dar un baño, sinceramente no soporto más esta mugre— dijo Satoshi mientras sacaba de su maltrecha mochila un toallón y lo ponía sobre su hombro.

—Antes, llevá tus pokémon a que los traten ellos deben estar mas cansados que vos— le recordó Ryuji –Vos también Saito. — Esté asintió de mala gana.

Así los tres jóvenes cruzaron la habitación directo al mostrador que se encontraba en el extremo de ella, pero ahora nadie los miraba, ya eran parte del grupo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Marín ¿En que los puedo ayudar?— saludo la chica detrás del mostrador con una gran sonrisa.

—Si queremos tratar a estos pokémon— respondió cordialmente Satoshi.

— ¿Me permitirías tu identificación?— dijo extendiendo la mano para recibirla.

—Si, este… donde la puse…—decía Satoshi mientras revolvía en sus bolsillos tratando de encontrar su pokedex. – Acá esta— dijo mientras se la alcanzaba.

—Si Satoshi Asanuma, quince años de pueblo New Bark – Satoshi asintió al escuchar los datos de la pantalla que leía la chica.

La enfermera lo observó por un segundo tan delicadamente que nadie pudo notarlo y le recibió las tres pokebolas que enseguida un pokémon con un pequeño sombrero y lo que parecía ser un huevo en un saquito que tenia estomago se llevó en una camilla. — Mañana a primera hora van a estar descansados y listos para seguir con su viaje— dijo dulcemente la joven.

—Discúlpame, me podrías decir ¿dónde están las duchas?— dijo Satoshi antes de irse.

—Un placer, tenés que seguir ese pasillo y después doblar a la derecha, son unas puertas grandes y de madera

Satoshi le agradeció a la chica, les dirigió un saludo a sus amigos y se fue directamente hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Por qué le pidió una identificación?— le susurró Saito a Ryuji.

—Porque sino tenés que pagar para usar el servicio del centro— contestó.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos nada de eso.

—No te preocupes, hackee tu dex y la mía para que el sistema nos reconozca.

La muchacha los miró esperando que alguno se acercara hacia el mostrador, Saito se adelantó y sacó una esfera de su bolsillo que le entregó a la enfermera, para luego agacharse y levantar a Sharp del suelo y ponerlo sobre el mostrador, pero éste, averiguando su intención saltó a la mesa antes de que lo alcanzara.

—Éste no tiene bola, pero ¿lo puede curar igual?— preguntó Saito.

—No es ningún problema, ¿me permitís tu identificación?— dijo volviendo a extender la mano, a lo que el chico saco el aparato de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. — Haber… Saito diecisiete años, de ciudad goldenrod—. Tecleaba mientras movía con la otra mano unos iconos flotantes en una pantalla holográfica. Estaba tardando mucho más tiempo en autentificar su dexter de lo que le había tomado a Satoshi, Saito tenia un nudo en el estómago, si les decían que eran falsas seguramente la enfermera llamaría a alguna clase de seguridad muy disimuladamente y en su condición no creía poder hacerles frente y mucho menos lograr escapar.

—Todo listo, mañana a primera hora ya van a estar—dijo haciendo que las preocupaciones de Saito se esfumaran en el aire.

Sharp que estaba agresivo por tener que ir con gente desconocida no dejaba que la enfermera lo tocase. Ryuji tuvo que intervenir y con su carisma de siempre logró apaciguarlo para que el pokémon rosa se lo llevara en la camilla.

—Mañana te vengo a buscar, no seas gil y portate como un bicho grande— le gritó cuando ya iba desapareciendo por las puertas automáticas de un costado del mostrador.

Después de dar las gracias a la chica por su ayuda ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del centro. Ya fuera se recostaron sobre la pared al lado de las puertas mecánicas de la entrada.

—Ya llegamos, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?—preguntó Ryuji preocupado.

—Ir a ver a Sara obviamente— respondió Saito mientras lanzaba una piedra que había en el suelo —No te vas a reír, pero pensé por un segundo que cuando llegáramos a la ciudad iba a terminar todo ¿sabés?— dijo mientras observaba como se deslizaba la piedra por el suelo.

—No te entiendo, Reiko todavía sigue con esos tipos ¿la razón de este viaje no era salvarla?— contestó Ryuji perplejo.

—No me olvidé de Reiko ¿Cómo vas a pensar que me olvidé?, solo fue un pensamiento que se me cruzó por la cabeza.

— ¿Y entonces?

—No sé, delirios míos por lo visto, nada más. El camino fue tan jodido que pensé… que con eso ya la había encontrado…

—Si encontrarla fuera tan fácil como pasar por un bosque no estaríamos en un quilombo así.

—Si ya sé, ya sé. Es solo que a veces me preguntó como mierda nos metimos en esto, aunque le doy vueltas todavía no lo puedo entender.

—Hay cosas que uno no puede controlar, cosas que pasan no importa lo que trates de hacer para evitarlo, la gracias esta en hacerles frente sin dar marcha atrás, como estamos haciendo ahora.

— Pareces una masita de esas que te dicen la suerte.

— Te digo lo que pienso nada más. Yo también estoy preocupado como vos, tengo muchas dudas también.

— ¿Cómo que?

— ¿No me digas que a vos no te extraña que manden tanta gente a buscar un pokémon nomás? O que secuestraran a Reiko solo para encontrarte a vos. Ya sé qué sos fuerte y todo, pero ¿tantas molestias sabiendo que solo sos un pibe?

— ¿Un pibe?— preguntó indinado Saito y Ryuji se aclaró la garganta.

—Nada, olvidate— contestó evasivamente para evitar una discusión. —Y sobre sharp… nos esta acompañando un pokémon que es tan valioso para ellos como para andar amenazando de esa manera, mirá si es un espécimen que se escapó de algún laboratorio o algo así.

—Tenes que dejar de leer esos libros Ryuji, Sharp es un bicho como cualquier otro— contestó Saito haciendo burla de las suposiciones de Ryuji.

—No estoy exagerando, mi viejo que habla con mucha gente de todos lados siempre escuchaba rumores acerca de experimentos extraños que hacían con pokémon raros, pero últimamente se escuchan más que antes. Igual ésta no es la primera vez, no sé si te acordás de esa isla que había explotado hace varios años.

—No me digas que crees esas pelotudeces, eso fue un mito urbano nada más.

—No podes ser tan escéptico siempre de todo, hay veces que la gente tapa la verdad y eso no me lo podés negar.

— ¿y a qué vas con eso?

— A que el supuesto pokémon que destruyó esa isla existe y todavía esta ahí afuera. Esa clase de poder no es natural alguien y Sharp puede que tampoco lo sea, al fin y al cabo dexter no pudo establecer ningún dato— alegó Ryuji con entusiasmo.

— No sé, me parece que tiene demasiada vuelta de rosca para mí. Ahora solo me interesa encontrar a Reiko y esta pokebola y la tarjeta es la única pista que tenemos— dijo mientras sacaba la extraña esfera negra de un bolsillo mientras la lanzaba unos centímetros en el aire solo para ver como caía con el peso y la gracia de una pluma.

—No me canso de ver lo raro que cae esta cosa— comentó lanzándola al aire una y otra vez.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos chicos— dijo una chica parada ante ellos con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, pasó bastante—contestó Saito devolviéndole el gesto.


	8. Encuentros pasados

Las luces de seis capsulas de cristal alumbraban una habitación bastante extraña. A un costado de la sala se encontraban tres de ellas apoyadas contra la pared, mientras que las restantes estaban ubicadas del otro lado del salón. Por medio del lugar se extendía una lujosa y larga alfombra color carmín que extrañaba por la decoración tecnológica de la sala. Paneles holográficos recubrían las paredes mostrando todo tipo de estadísticas extrañas, pero que no eran desconocidas para los hombres de guardapolvo blanco que realizaban su caminata usual, observando cada cápsula detenidamente y anotando en una pequeña tabla transparente un lenguaje indescifrable para una persona común, así las personas trabajaban minuciosamente sin descanso.  
Dentro de aquellos misteriosos contenedores, que tanto inspeccionaban, se encontraban lo que parecían ser seres vivos, suspendidos en un extraño líquido azul en el cual se alborotaban varias burbujas.

Ninguno se movía. Parecían estar en una especie de sueño muy profundo del que no podían despertar.

De pronto una pequeña línea horizontal que se movía en uno de los paneles de una de las capsulas, cambio su color verde por un rojo intenso.  
La criatura del gran tuvo de cristal comenzó a moverse violentamente lo que causó que el líquido se turbara de manera tal que el espécimen se perdió en un mar de espuma. El hombre que parecía a cargo del bienestar del monstruo, comenzó a presionar una secuencia de botones que hizo que una pequeña mano robótica dotada de una jeringa extraña, inyectara un líquido anaranjado haciendo volver a la criatura a su estado sumiso.

Un hombre entró por una de las puertas automáticas que se encontraba en el extremo sur de la penumbrosa habitación, seriedad se notaba en su mirada.

-¿Qué tan seguidas son las convulsiones?- preguntó sin cambiar la fachada.

-Cada hora señor, pero se vuelven más frecuentes- respondió rápidamente la científico.

Su voz denotaba miedo, pero no terror. Esto era debido al respeto que la Doctora Sakuragi tenía por ese hombre. No quería fallar, había estado trabajando demasiado tiempo en el proyecto y no podía permitir que el trabajo de su vida se le escapara de las manos.  
Otro hombre de bata se acercó hacia el par e hizo un ademán, en el cual pasaba su mano por su rostro rápidamente sin tocarlo, hacia el extraño hombre de traje.

-Señor, la conexión entre los especimenes se esta debilitando, hacemos todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance, pero la perdida de un experimento es inminente.

-No se preocupe ya he enviado un grupo de agentes, para que recuperen el restante- dijo despreocupadamente el hombre.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-No demasiado me temo, dos o tres semanas como mucho- se lamentó el hombre.

Tsukasa Sakuragi no pudo evitar intervenir, no quería quedar como menos.

-No estés tan nervioso Richard, ya hemos cometido muchos errores por tu ya tan famosa "impaciencia"- replicó con una sonrisa fugaz y arrogante.

"Maldita" trató de gritar Richard, pero el individuo frente a él lo detuvo levantando su manó con la intención de que se callase, por lo que tuvo que contener su ira.

-El progreso no se logra con peleas sin sentido- recitó- Les informaré cuando recuperemos el espécimen, hasta entonces sigan con el buen trabajo.

-Señor, hay algunos otros asuntos que requieren que…

-Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que ustedes van encontrar la forma de solucionarlo. Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero me temo que tengo que atender otros asuntos igual de urgentes.

Tsukasa entendió que era inútil arrastrar a aquel personaje hacia una charla biológica sin sentido, así que solamente saludo con aquel ademán extraño como también su compañero mientras veían como su "jefe" desaparecía detrás de las puertas automáticas por las que había entrado.

-Te odio Sakuragi, ¿lo sabias?.

-Si ya me lo habías dicho- respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ahora por esto te toca cocinar

-Esta bien…- asintió de mala la gana la mujer.

El hombre se retiró de la habitación con su imponente porte atravesando las puertas mecánicas. Ya había obtenido la información que necesitaba.

Por lo general nunca iba personalmente a comprobar datos sino que mandaba algún subordinado que cumplía sin reproche con la esperanza de ascender algún rango, pero esto era demasiado importante. Necesitaba escuchar el mismo, cada detalle.

Caminaba por el extenso pasillo del sector dos. Un suelo completamente de granito pisaban sus pies y varias tuberías recorrían el techo y las paredes pareciendo nunca terminar.

Algo lo detuvo en seco, quizá las palabras de la doctora, o tal vez aquellos recuerdos que últimamente rondaban por su cabeza más de lo usual.

Metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño objeto. Su mirada quedó aprisionada en esa visión, ya no estaba en ese frío lugar, se encontraba desconectado de todo mientras su mente viajaba a un lugar diferente que solo el conocía.

Varias personas pasaban bruscamente frente al hombre, cada uno vestía unos uniformes, algunos iguales otros no tanto. Estos hacían el mismo ademán extraño que los hombres de bata al individuo y se alejaban.

Uno de los caminantes lo sacó de su transe saludándolo respetuosamente.

A diferencia de los otros, éste vestía un lujoso traje negro y corbata ajustada. El sudor se le resbalaba de su rostro y cada tanto se le escapaba una mueca de dolor.

-Señor, tengo malas noticias, fallamos en la captura del objetivo- dijo penosamente el soldado –Asumo toda la responsabilidad Señor.

El hombre subió la mirada lentamente y guardando el objeto en su chaqueta preguntó:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fueron un par de chicos y sus pokémon, cuando entramos iba todo bien, pero luego ellos aparecieron y tenían…- El hombre levantó una mano ordenándole que se callara.

-¿Me estás diciendo que unos chicos vencieron a todo un escuadrón entrenado?- preguntó indignado.

-Señor, si me disculpa. No eran chicos comunes, tenían a X2 con ellos y sus habilidades en combate eran fuera de lo común.- El soldado era un mar de nervios.

Su primera misión como líder de escuadrón y lo había echado a perder, parecía que su ascenso duraría poco.

El hombre bajo su cabeza y llevo el pulgar y el índice a su frente en señal de frustración.

Ya había enviado un agente antes y no había vuelto a saber de él, y ahora pasaba esto. Parecía ser que las personas que le estaban trayendo problemas eran las mismas en ambos casos.

-Soldado

-Señor-respondió.

-Envíe a alguien de reconocimiento, quiero saber más de ellos.

-Pero Señor, si me da otra oportunidad yo podría…- el jefe volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Me gustaría dártela, pero no estas en condiciones de hacer nada en estos momentos- tomó un poco de aire y siguió ignorando el rostro de frustración de su subordinado. – Hacé lo que digo -el soldado asintió de mala gana –Y Remi- esté lo miro preocupado esperando una ultima reprimenda- anda a la enfermería y que te vean ese muñón.

El soldado asintió una vez más y se retiro después de un saludo.

Un viento fresco golpeaba la cara de los tres jóvenes parados frente al centro pokémon de Ecruteak. Dos desarreglados y mugrientos chicos luchaban por no caer al piso del cansancio mientras una chica se acercaba caminando hacia ellos. Tenía un largo pelo moreno que se mecía por el viento de la noche y unos hermosos ojos azules que combinaban con la bermuda y el sombrero que tenia puestos.  
Una vez que se encontró justo delante de ambos miró a Saito fijamente y sin previo aviso le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. El no trato de responder de ninguna forma, limitándose a recibir el golpe no estando seguro porque.

-Eso es por que seguro casi te matan hace poco.

Saito la miraba perplejo mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe, ¿cómo había adivinado?.

-No es muy difícil, solo con verte me doy cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo hacés?, podés leer la mente o…

Sara se había adelantado para darle un calido abrazo interrumpiendo al chico. Quiso apartarla en un ataque de vergüenza, pero su voluntad no fue suficientemente fuerte por lo que le devolvió el abrazo unos segundos después. Ni siquiera el, un chico "duro" podía resistirse.

Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba así y menos una chica tan hermosa como Sara. Por un momento recordó cuando todo el grupo estaba reunido en Goldenrod, y el y Sara se veían todos los días para hacer los "trabajos" de los que se encargaba la banda, pero solo fue eso, un momento, un momento que se perdió como una leve brisa. Esos tiempos no volverían jamás.

Cuando ambos se separaron una tristeza invadió a Saito y Sara no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que te ibas a alegrar de verme y no a poner esa cara larga.

-Nada, es solo que… no importa.

La chica se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros, ¿que le pasaba a ese chico? ni un "que linda que estas" o al menos un "me alegro de verte" un sonrisa tal vez…

-Yo estoy dibujado ¿no?- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-No, no, no disculpa Ryuji es que con la emoción de verlos y eso quede shockeada y entonces…- Sara hablaba nerviosa y atropelladamente en un intento en vano de explicar.

-Está bien, no me tenés que explicar nada. Yo se que ustedes siempre fueron "muy unidos"- dijo haciendo unas comillas con los dedos.

-¡Nada que ver!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Vieron, los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo, eso lo prueba- afirmo con una risita.

-¡Callate Ryuji!, nosotros solo somos amigos ¿entendés?, A-Mi-Gos, ¿O no Sara?- respondió rápidamente Saito.

-Cierto, cierto, además a mi no me gustaría un chico maleducado, flojo, malhablado y violento como Saito- contestó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Gracias Sara…- dijo tristemente el chico.

-Cuando es la verdad…

-Si bueno, pero lo pueden maquillar un poco al menos- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza llena de la mugre del bosque y los demás reían.

-Saito- este lo miró- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Satoshi?-

-¿Quién es Satoshi?- preguntó Sara intrigada.

-Un pendejo del orto que conocimos en el camino- contestó Saito sin frenar el paso.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- volvió a insistir Ryuji viendo que Saito había evitado la pregunta.

-No podemos dejar que nos siga, es peligroso, además él no tiene nada que ver en el tema. No quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa ya casi no la contamos hace un rato y seguro nos esperan cosas peores.

-¿Desde cuando te importa tanto la gente?- preguntó Sara, pero Saito no le hizo caso.

-Entiendo…- dijo dubitativo- voy por nuestras cosas- prosiguió Ryuji mientras cruzaba por las puertas automáticas del centro pokémon.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles pobladas de gente que iba de aquí para allá haciendo compras por todos lo puestos dispersos por el centro de la ciudad. Era una especie de festival en el que había artistas callejeros y demostraciones de pokémon en medio de las calles, todo esto mientras se dirigían a la casa de Sara que le había prometido al cansado par que no estaba muy lejos.

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando se hicieron pasar por los peluqueros del subterráneo, hicieron un desastre a esos pobres pokémon y casi le cortaron la cola a ese eevee.

-Nos persiguieron por meses- dijo Ryuji mientras miraba al cielo estrellado recordando.

-Si, no me voy a olvidar la cara del tipo cuando vio que le rapamos al electabuzz- dijo riéndose.

-Y… ¿Para que vinieron a Ecruteak?, pero más importante ¡¿Qué les paso que están así?! Y ¡¿Por qué tenés un yeso?!

-Larga historia…, pero cuando lleguemos te cuento. Apenas puedo caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo- se quejó Saito.

-Llegamos- dijo Sara después de caminar unos cuantos minutos más.

La casa no era demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeña. Aunque algo antigua, podía verse en el tejado que no coincidía con los rustico del exterior, que había sido arreglada varias veces seguramente por el desgaste del tiempo.

Sara metió una pequeña llave en la puerta y luego de unas vueltas la abrio produciendo un sonido rechinante.

-Ya sé que es algo vieja, pero se conserva bien- dijo Sara al ver las caras del par.

-Si vos vieras mi casa ahora, bueno… al menos lo que quedo de ella, agradecerías tener esto.

El interior era mucho más vistoso que el exterior. Una gran sala con una mesa de madera apoyada en una alfombra con motivos de eevee se extendía en medio de la habitación en lo que parecía ser un living. Sobre la mesa había un simple florero, pero sin ninguna flor en el. A unos pocos metros de la mesa una pequeña mesada daba lugar a la cocina en donde estaba la heladera y algunas estanterías. Por último unos sillones miraban hacia una vieja TV que seguramente se usaba muy de vez en cuando. Aunque era una muy linda habitación todo estaba cubierto por un abundante polvo.

Los chicos se quitaron a mochilas y las colocaron a un lado de la puerta juntos con la katana Ryuji y las wakisashi de Saito.

-Es raro- dijo Ryuji pensativamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sara.

-Falta el quilombo ¿no?

-Sip, eso pensaba justamente- afirmó Ryuji.

-Yo no soy la misma, ahora tengo todo ordenado como Dios manda- dijo altaneramente mientras hacia se señalaba a si misma con el pulgar.

-No te creo nada, déjame ver- dijo Saito mientras comenzaba a abrir puerta tras puerta de la casa.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo!?, ¡deja mis cosas!- gritó histérica Sara – ¡No esa puerta no la abras!- dijo volviendo a gritar fuertemente viendo que Saito abría una de las puertas del extremo de la habitación.

-¡Lo sabía, vos no tenes la capacidad de tener las cosas ordenadas!- afirmó al ver detrás de la puerta.

Era una habitación de casi el doble de tamaño de la que estaban antes. Había papeles tirados por doquier hechos bola, doblados, algunos escritos y otros no. Una computadora sepultada en envoltorios de chocolates, latas de gaseosa y bolsas de comida rápida se encontraba contra una pared. Varios archiveros con los cajones abiertos y los ficheros salidos llenaban la habitación. Por último una cama bien arreglada estaba contra la pared llena de peluches de todo tipo de pokémon.

-Al menos tenes la cama hecha…- dijo Saito con cara de sorpresa.

-Sí, no me gusta dormir en una cama desordenada…- dijo por lo bajo -la realidad es que la habitación principal casi ni la uso, así no tengo que ordenarla. Así, si viene alguien se queda ahí. Me venia funcionando perfecto hasta ahora…

-Pero, podés pasar un trapo por lo menos, parece un arenero la sala.

-Si ya sé, ya sé- dijo mientras suspiraba y miraba al piso avergonzada.

Volvieron a la sala "ordenada" para sentarse en los sillones que habían visto antes. Saito se recostó en uno sin importarle lo sucio que estaba, después de todo el estaba igual o incluso mas sucio.

-¿Ahora me van a contar lo que paso?

-Mañana… tengo que dormir algo ahora- dijo mientras ponía su mano libre detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada.

-Disculpa Sara, pero yo también voy a descansar sino te importa- agregó Ryuji mientras se tiraba boca abajo en otro sillón.

-Genial, me visitan después de meses, vienen a mi casa, se acuestan en mis sillones y ni siquiera me dicen que es lo que pasa- les dijo enojada.

-Cuando te ataquen un ejercito de arañas y…- dijo tratando de contestar Saito, pero cayó dormido casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente un ruido despertó a Saito. Eran Ryuji y Sara que estaban mirando una pequeña TV mientras desayunaban en la mesa empolvada.

-El centro pokémon de ciudad Ecruteak a sido tomado por un grupo terrorista- dijo un hombre de traje y anteojos que sujetaba un micrófono- no tenemos claro aun los motivos por lo cuales realizan el ataque, pero se me informa que hay cientos de rehenes en el lugar, la mayoría entrenadores sin contar los miles de pokémon que se encuentran alojados en el centro. Esperemos que ninguno trate de hacer algo por su cuenta y esperen a la…, un momento se escuchan disparados dentro…

Se podía ver como en el centro pokémon se estaba dando una gran batalla por el sonido de las explosiones y todos los tipos de luces que se escapaban por las puertas del mismo.

Saito se paró de un salto del sillón donde dormía y agarró sus armas de la pared en donde las había dejado apoyadas, pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta al exterior Sara lo agarró del brazo deteniéndolo.

-¡Déjame, esto es mi culpa, quieren a Sharp por eso atacaron el centro!

-¡Lo se, Ryuji me lo contó todo, pero tenés que planear esto bien, no podés mandarte así como si nada, vas a hacer que te maten!

Saito se freno en seco, aunque le costara admitirlo Sara tenia razón.


	9. Asalto al Centro pokemon, primera parte

Saito sentía el fuerte y a la vez delicado agarre de Sara, que lo detenía en su camino a la puerta de salida.

—"No puede dejar que esa gente muera por mi culpa. Una cosa es que se metan conmigo, pero esas personas no tienen nada que ver en esto"— pensó mientras la chica lo agarraba mas firmemente que antes.

Se dio vuelta y miró la cara de Sara que ahora era una mezcla de ira y su típica inexpresión.

—Mirá tampoco es que me importe tanto que mueras o lo que sea, pero si vas sin un plan o algo, no solo vas a hacer que te maten, sino que podes hacer que maten a alguien más. Deja de ser infantil y pensá bien en lo que vas a hacer.

—Vos no podés entender… porque nunca te preocupas por nadie— dijo todavía de espaldas.

— ¿Cómo que no?, me estoy preocupando de que no le mates a esa pobre gente

—Creo que tenés que hacerle caso Saito, tracemos una estrategia. No podemos ir cabeza a romper todo siempre.  
Saito dio un tirón fuerte y se zafó del agarre de la chica. Esta se agarró la muñeca que le dolía por la fuerza que había usado Saito.  
—¿Por qué no?, nos viene funcionando bien hasta ahora.

—Sí, bueno, también tuvimos mucha suerte…— le recordó Ryuji.

—Dejalo es demasiado inmaduro, mejor lo cagamos a trompadas y nos ahorramos la charla.

—Nunca pudiste ganarme en nada— le contestó Saito.

—Siempre tan engreído.

—Y vos siempre tan perra.

Ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que la discusión había terminado.

Saito dejo las espadas que había levantado con su mano sana, se sentó en el sillón mas amplio, o más bien en la tierra con almohadones que Sara llamaba sillones y subió los pies en la mesita de café que tenía enfrente.

—Y bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?

Sara al escuchar esto, se recostó de lado en el sofá individual de al lado con sus pies colgado de uno de los brazos y su cabeza recostada en el otro.

—Podríamos usar el plano que tengo del centro para hacer una emboscada o algo— dijo mientras miraba al techo como si nada.

—¡¿Tenés un plano del centro?!— dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Sí, me contrataron para poner una red de cámaras en el C.P. el mes pasado— comentó como si nada.

—¿También tenés acceso a las cámaras?— preguntó Ryuji.

—Me tenés que estar jodiendo…

—¿Qué tiene de raro?, a veces trabajo en esas cosas, me pagaron bien y en efectivo. Ahora que lo pienso también podríamos usar las cámaras para ver como se mueven y el plano para saber en que parte están los tipos esos— dijo sarcásticamente –Pero si todavía querés ir a probar suerte no te lo voy a impedir Saitito— dijo con la sonrisa más sarcástica del universo.

Al chico se le subieron los humos por los cielos, Sara había estado planeando desde el principio molestarlo y lo único que había hecho desde que le contaron la situación había sido fastidiarlo solo por el hecho de que podía hacerlo.

—Por eso no quería venir…

—Bueno, bueno. Dejemos de pelear ¿por qué no traes el plano así podemos ver por donde entrar sin problemas?— trato de calmarlos Ryuji.

Sara los miró a ambos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que tuvo que pararse para recuperar el aire.

—Hace tanto que no me reía así, gracias por eso— dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima con la mano.

—Me alegro que nuestra ingenuidad te divierta— le dijo Saito.

—Vengan al "pensatorio", que allá tengo los planos.

Ambos siguieron a la chica a la habitación desordenada en la que ya habían estado antes. Todavía no podían creer como alguien podía vivir en un lugar así, apenas se podía caminar por los envoltorios de comida, papeles tirados y botellas de gaseosa. Era como cruzar la calle en un día nevado cuando la nieve te llega hasta las rodillas, pero con mugre. Mucha mugre.

—Siéntense por ahí, mientras veo donde mierda lo puse— dijo sin mirarlos y mientras arrojaba papeles y todo tipo de cosas al aire de los archiveros y el escritorio.

Saito y Ryuji se sentaron en dos de las sillas de la única mesa de la habitación y uno de cada lado la mesa. Apenas se podían ver la cara por la montaña de papeles y basura que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Vos decís que lo va a encontrar este año?

—¿Querés apostar?

—Diez pokés a que no encuentra nada— dijo Saito

—Yo le tengo fe— e inmediatamente pensó – "tampoco es que me quede otro lado para apostar…"

La pila de papeles había crecido exponencialmente detrás de Sara, pero después de un buen rato exclamó:

—¡Acá esta, sabia que no lo había tirado con la basura el otro día!

—Pagame— le dijo Ryuji a Saito sin esperar un segundo.

—Para un segundo, ¿me estas diciendo que vos sacas la basura e igual tenés este quilombo?— dijo ignorando a su amigo.

— Hacete el boludo nomas— prosiguió un Ryuji al que nadie escuchaba.

—Si, capaz una persona tan "especial" como vos no lo entiende, pero el caos ayuda en el proceso creativo— dijo con aires de grandeza.

—Si lo que digas…

Sara se acercó a la mesa y arrastro sus brazos sobre ella tirando toda la basura al piso y dejándola semi limpia. In mediatamente apoyo un pequeño cuadrado negro con una esfera trasparente en el medio.

—¿Vos decís que eso funciona?

—La ultima vez que lo probé lo hacia, esperemos que ahora también lo haga.

Sara se acercó un poco mas al cubo y apretó varias de la superficie donde no había nada, cuando presionaba con el dedo varios cuadraditos de colores se encendían y apagaban milésimas de segundo después.

—Y creo que ya con eso…— decía mientras seguía apretando los lados del cubo— está— término de decir.

Segundos después la esfera del medio del cubo se iluminó y lanzó un pequeño cono de luz verde eléctrico que se difumino y se transformo en un edificio verde y cuasi trasparente.

El holograma del centro pokémon giraba ante ellos lentamente, pero ninguno de ellos parecía sorprendido de que un edificio holográfico saliera de la nada. Para las personas de ese mundo esa clase de tecnología era cosa de todos los días.

—Voy a enlazar las cámaras al plano para tener una mejor perspectiva— dijo mientras colocaba un pequeño teclado al lado del cubo— Apretó una tecla y tres pantallas holográficas aparecieron alrededor de la chica, luego se sentó para estar más cómoda en la ultima silla que quedaba libre de la habitación, no sin antes sacarle la basura de encima con una sacudida.

Tecleaba a una velocidad espeluznante, era como si esos pequeños botones fueran una parte más de sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo movía cosas de las pantallas holográficas que su vez eran táctiles. Corría imágenes de cosas inentendibles para una persona normal de una pantalla a otra como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida, y lo había hecho. Para ella usar una computadora era como respirar, algo completamente natural. Entonces en las pantallas aparecieron varias ventanas con diferentes ángulos de las diferentes cámaras. Cada una mostraba casi cada parte del centro en tiempo real.

Sara hizo un ademan y las pantallas giraron hacia los otro dos que pudieron ver con claridad como los hombres de traje negro se movían de un lado para otro en el centro.

—Deben ser como veinte, capaz más— dijo Ryuji al mirar los hombres de traje que recorrían los pasillos del centro.

—No todas las cámaras funcionan, parece que encontraron varias, las desactivaron, rompieron o algo— decía sin despegar la vista de la pantalla – pero creo que con esto nos podemos dar una idea de como se mueven y esas cosas. Vos Ryuji siempre fuiste el de los planes que decís que tenemos que hacer

—¿Podés poner algunas marcas en el mapa para darme una mejor idea?

Tecleo unos segundos más y en el mapa giratorio aparecieron varios puntos rojos que se movían lentamente.

—Antes de que sigamos con esto, no sé si lo notaron, pero esto es obviamente un trampa para ustedes. E igual así van a ir a que le metan tres balazos en la cabeza. Si me preguntan, no es algo muy inteligente que digamos. Tampoco es que me importe mucho, pero siempre los imagine muriendo de una manera más poética o algo así.

—Creo que Saito lo sabia desde el primer momento, no te preocupes por eso— dijo girando a ver su amigo.

—Mirá, no tengo muchas alternativas tampoco, además hay alguien ahí adentro que tenemos que ayudar a como de lugar.

Entonces Ryuji se dio cuenta de quien era del que estaba hablado, Satoshi. Como había podido olvidarlo, no era que lo conocieran de toda la vida, pero ya habían pasado por bastante mierda juntos como para no recordarlo. Ryuji se agarró fuertemente el pelo con una mano al punto de casi arrancárselos tratando de entender el porqué, ¿por qué era que lo había olvidado?, ¿acaso ya no lo importaba la gente de su alrededor?, ¿tan insensible se había vuelto?

—Si lo que sea— dijo Sara.

Saito miraba el mapa tratando de armar un plan o algo, pero le era inútil pensar, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza dando vueltas para pensar en algo más que golpear cosas.

—Podemos hacer un agujero en alguna pared o algo por el estilo y entrar—

—¿Cómo querés hacer eso sin llamar la atención?— dijo Ryuji

— Si tuviéramos a Spike con nosotros podríamos hacer un agujero por debajo o algo por el estilo, pero esta en el centro…— se lamentó Saito.

—¿Quién es Spike?— preguntó la chica intrigada.

—Es el Sandslash de Saito— contestó Ryuji

—Cierto que ahora tenés Pokemon, no me acostumbro a la idea todavía. Te acordás que siempre decías, "los pokemon bichos inútiles para la gente que no puede protegerse por si misma"— se burlo imitando horriblemente la voz de Saito con una pose extraña. El chico la miró con una ira asesina y luego se dirigido a Ryuji

—Ryuji ¿vos que decís que hagamos?— le pregunto Saito preocupado al ver la actitud de su amigo.

El chico saliendo del transe comenzó a articular pensamientos. Miró el mapa una, y otra vez, comenzó a darle vuelta a la mesa con una mano en el mentón y la otra en el codo buscando un forma de entrar.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer— los dos miraron sorprendidos, ¿ya había ideado un plan en tan poco tiempo?, bueno no era la primera vez que lo hacia, en "rebelión" lo hacia a diario, pero nunca los dejaba de sorprender— Miren los patrones en los que patrullan y en donde esta la mayor parte de hombres, parece ser que protegen mas que nada esta sala de acá y esta otra— dijo mientras señalaba dos grandes zonas del mapa.

—¿Y porque decís que le dan mas bola a esos dos lugar?

—Rehenes— afirmó Saito.

—Exacto— dijo Ryuji

—Pero la otra que tiene que ver— pregunto Sara dejando el teclado a un lado.

—Es el almacén de pokémon— los dos lo vieron intrigado— Si no me equivoco es donde el centro guarda todos los de los entrenadores de la región, por lo que si alguien entrara y…

—Los liberara…

—Seria un caos y tendría su propio ejército para acabar con esos hijos de puta— dijo Saito.

—Exactamente, por eso lo tienen resguardado con tanta gente.

—Y como pensás entrar "ahí" cerebrito, somos solo tres y ellos son millones defendiendo esa puerta.

—Tendríamos que hacer una buena distracción y acá es donde entras vos Saito

—Aja, te voy siguiendo ¿Qué tenés en mente?

—Lo que mejor sabes hacer, mandarte de cabeza al quilombo y llamar lo mas que puedas su atención, yo te voy a ayudar por supuesto. Mientras tanto vos Sara te vas encargar de acabar con los pocos que queden en el almacén y liberar todo lo que haya. Con suerte y algunos pokémon como la gente vamos a poder terminar con esto rápido.

—Muy lindo, pero jamás les dije que los iba a acompañar por lo que a mi respecta todos los que están ahí adentro se pueden cagar muriendo.

Ryuji ni se inmutó ante la respuesta de Sara, no parecía sorprendido por alguna razón.

—Bueno entonces somos nosotros dos nomas Saito…

—Espera un cacho— le dijo a Ryuji sin quitar la vista de Sara— ¿De enserio te vas a quedar acá rascándote a dos manos mientras nosotros nos arriesgamos el cuello allá?

—¿Y por qué no?, mira fuera de joda, somos amigos y todo, pero yo me vine acá para escapar de toda esta mierda. No quiero meterme en más quilombos con organizaciones malignas y esas cosas.

Sara se paralizo por un segundo. Un recuerdo de una chica fluyo por su cabeza.

Sobre sus brazos estaba una joven con la cara machada de un oscuro color escarlata. Esta la miraba fijamente mientras lloraba unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Que te pasó no sos la misma de siempre

"Disculpa que no te pude llevar al concierto", estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Sara fuertemente. Palabras que no eran suyas, palabras que jamás olvidaría y quedarían marcadas en su memoria por lo que le quedara de vida.

—Yo…, yo… no sé de que estas hablando— balbuceó Sara.

Saito veía que de alguna manera esto le afectaba a Sara. Podía ser sensible de vez en cuando. Él sabía que nadie normalmente aceptaría una tarea como la que estaban a punto de emprender, pero Sara siempre fue dura. Ella nunca le daba la espalda a nada que supusiera un riesgo si era para ayudar a sus amigos.

Algo la había cambiado, el no sabia que y eso le preocupaba.

Aun así no podía obligar a nadie a seguirlo, era decisión de cada uno y aunque, sabía que sin Sara todo iba a ser el doble de difícil y complicado, no intento insistirle.

Los días de Rebellión habían quedado atrás.

Sara en un acto de evitar la mirada de Saito clavo la suya en las pantallas y no la despegó hasta que Ryuji comenzó a hacer las adaptaciones al plan sin la intervención de Sara.

Al comentar cada paso se notaba tristeza en la mirada de la chica, no quería abandonar a sus amigos, pero algo la detenía muy en el fondo.

El plan estaba hecho, Ryuji había encontrado un desagüe cercano por el que podían colarse en el centro sin ser vistos, aunque una vez adentro ser descubiertos era una tarea realmente sencilla si daban un paso en falso.

Saito se miraba el brazo enyesado mientras Ryuji preparaba el equipo que iban a necesitar dentro del centro. Sabía que estaba muy limitado con esa herida. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que se curase por lo que le pidió a su amigo que le diera una opinión. El chico sin dudarlo dio el visto bueno para que se sacara la prisión del brazo y como Saito no podía le pido que este lo hiciera por el.

Ryuji se acercó hasta el bokken que descansaba en la pared junto a los bolsos de viaje de ambos y lo tomo con una mano. Lo sostuvo a un costado como si la madera colgara de un cinturón invisible y agarró el mango como si intentara desenvainarlo. Entonces el yeso cayo en pedazos ante los ojos de Saito que apenas alcanzo a ver el movimiento.

Su destreza con la espada no había cambiado en nada aunque ya no tuviese que usarla a diario. Sara quedo sorprendida y aunque no lo admitió se podía ver claramente en su cara.

Saito se tocó el brazo ahora libre, lo giró, flexionó e hizo todo tipo de movimientos para comprobar su flexibilidad. Unos segundos después que estuvo convencido con el resultado fue a tomar sus armas y las blandió por primera vez con ambas manos. Su peso era extremadamente liviano, por lo que no le costaba en lo absoluto realizar todo tipo de cortes distintos en el aire. Los sables eran una misma arma separada en dos, una extensión de si misma.

Saito no había tenido tiempo reflexionar antes con tantos peligros encima, ¿de donde habían salido esas wakisashi?. Tenían una habilidad especial eso no estaba en duda, pero Ryuji jamás se había molestado en explicárselas, cosa que cuando tuviese la oportunidad no iba a dudar en preguntarle. Por ahora le bastaba con saber que eran unas magnificas armas.

Se sentía realmente bien de poder usar sus dos brazos después de tanto tiempo y no podía evitar pensar que quizás si hubiese tenido esa capacidad en el parque nacional no tendrían que haber sufrido tanto esa parte del viaje.

Ató ambas espadas con una cinta a su cintura y le dirigió la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Fueron seis cortes no?— le preguntó seriamente.

—Nueve en realidad, pero esta vez estuviste más cerca— rio el pelirrojo.

Con todos los arreglos hechos tomaron su bolsos sabiendo que podían llegar a volver como no y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa. La razón por la que había ido a Ecruteak ahora tenía que esperar un poco hasta que pudieran resolver esto.

Sara estaba detrás de ellos cuando salieron al exterior. Los chicos se dieron vuelta para ver a Sara con los ojos vidriosos, esta rápidamente se paso la manga del buzo con para evitar que la vieran.

—Bueno deséanos suerte— le dijo Ryuji con una sonrisa.

—Yo… me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes— dijo dudosa.

—Las cosas cambian no puede evitarse supongo. Desde que salí de Goldenrod que me estoy dando cuenta, pero no te preocupes les pateamos el culo y volvemos enseguida ¿ok?— entonces recordó que todavía no le había dado ni la esfera ni la tarjeta a Sara, por lo que busco en el bolsillo y le extendió las manos, ella hizo lo mismo y las recibió.

—Antes de que se vallan les quiero dar esto yo también— les dijo mientras sacaba algo de la pequeña cangurera que llevaba. Eran unos pequeños artefactos que Saito no conocía.

—Son para que se puedan mantener en contacto dentro del centro sin tener que sacar los Pokegear

Ambos se los pusieron en los oídos y los probaron para ver como funcionaban. Efectivamente eran muy útiles. Si llegaran a separarse tendrían una manera fácil de comunicación.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y se despidieron con una mirada de la chica que quedo detrás de ellos. Sara los continuo mirando mientras se alejaban lamentándose no poder ser la de antes, hasta que los perdió de vista mientras doblaban una esquina.


	10. ¡La fuerza oculta de Satoshi!

Las lucen fluorescentes iluminaban el vestíbulo del centro pokemon. Un mostrador enorme ocupaba casi por completo una de las paredes de la habitación. Detrás de él, una máquina de igual tamaño completaba el espacio hacia la pared. Era una especie de caja abierta, sin tapa y color negro que se encontraba recostada diagonalmente contra la pared dejando ver unos agujeros en los que había unas cuantas pokebolas, aunque podía notarse que estaba no estaba funcionando, porque el panel donde se podía ver el estatus de los pokemon estaba desconectado

La habitación estaba repleta de mesas y grandes sillones color rojo que eran usados por los entrenadores que estaban de paso, pero ahora la mayoría estaban desocupadas, ya que, las personas, estaban agrupadas en un extremo de la habitación, con varios de sus pokemon liberados. Podían verse especies de criaturas para todos los gustos.

-¡No vamos a permitir que nadie nos tenga secuestrados así! ¡Quilava ascuas! – le gritó un chico a su topo de fuego que inmediatamente encendió las llamas en su espalda y exhaló un montón de pequeñas bolitas de fuego.

Un pokemon de cuatro brazos saltó a defender su amo y golpeo cada una de las bolas a una velocidad casi invisible para el ojo humano.

Una gran cantidad de ataques le siguieron al del quilava, hojas cortantes, chorros a presión de agua y rayos de todo tipo, pero todos fueron detenidos por una barrera invisible. Los entrenadores sorprendidos por la increíble defensa, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para evitar que un hombre velozmente cruzara a través de ellos y robara todas sus pokebolas. En un movimiento súper ágil movió sus manos en semi circulo, tan rápido que parecía que hubiese nacido con diez más y de las cuales salieron disparados decenas de rayos rojos a los pokemon que desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la habitación.

-¡Llámenlos!- gritó un chico ya algo mayor- ¡Si los llaman, los pokemon pueden salir por si mismos de las esferas!

Todos le hicieron caso al chico que dio la orden, era joven de unos veinte más o menos, escuálido, con un pelo algo largo con reflejos azules. Todos llamaron a sus monstruos, pero ninguno salió por alguna razón. El ladrón soltó una carcajada.

-No se molesten, active la seguridad de las pokebolas, ninguno va a poder salir por ahora.

Habían perdido todo en unos pocos segundos. Se sentían inútiles ahora, sin sus monstruos. Algunos comenzaron a buscar en sus cinturones mas pokebolas, pero el chico que les había dado la orden antes los detuvo. No podían actuar sin pensar, si no iba a pasar lo mismo.

Pero uno de los jóvenes jamás atacó con la multitud, no era por miedo o incapacidad, él solo esperaba. Esperaba una oportunidad para reaccionar, por qué sabía, que si hubiese atacado tan impulsivamente contra ese tipo de gente, sin un plan, nada bueno hubiese pasado y tuvo razón.

Satoshi quería esperar, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar cuando el mismo chico que había pedido que guardaran las pokebolas restantes, en un ataque de ira le dirigió un golpe al hombre. Éste le esquivo el puño fácilmente y contraataco con una patada que lo freno en seco. Entonces saco de su traje una pequeña cuchilla, pero justo antes de impactar contra su rival Satoshi se interpuso delante y su mente se abrió por un segundo.

Saito traía unas pequeñas ramas para iniciar un fuego en el medio del campamento mientras Ryuji leía un libro "comportamientos impredecibles de los pokemon arácnidos" recostado sobre un árbol. Satoshi estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído, que antes seguramente había sido un gran árbol, con una mirada afligida clavada sobre el suelo mientras movía unas hojas secas con una ramita. Bayleef estaba a su lado frotando su cabeza contra él, en una muestra de cariño, aunque esto no lo reconfortaba.

Saito se acercó al chico al ver que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?, parece que te hubiese pasado un auto por arriba o algo por el estilo- preguntó sin tacto.

-Nada- contestó secamente.

-Dale, no seas boludo y contame. Casi nos matan ahí atrás, no creo que haya algo peor que una araña te succione los fluidos.

El muchacho suspiró antes de hablar.

-Me siento un inútil- dijo finalmente.

-Ya era hora de que te des cuenta- afirmó burlonamente.

-¡No me jodas, te estoy diciendo enserio!- exclamó en un grito.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

-Allá atrás, yo…, no pude hacer nada para ayudar a nadie. Mis pokemon siempre pelan por mí, siento que yo nunca peleo por ellos ni me valgo por mi mismo, soy un parasito. Si no hubiesen estado ustedes seguro estaría…- El chico metió la cabeza entre sus piernas quedándose callado.

Saito se acercó y se sentó en el tronco junto a Satoshi con una manzana en la mano que le había lanzado Ryuji. Le dio un mordisco y dirigió la mirada al cielo que apenas se podía ver debido a los espesos arboles.

-Sabés yo odio a los pokemon y a los entrenadores- dijo mientras masticaba y bajaba la mirada hacia Spike y Sharp que cruzaban garras en una pelea encarnizada por la mitad del último sánguche. Satoshi lo miró sorprendido, varias preguntas se formularon en su cabeza: ¿él lo odiaba? Y ¿Por qué tenía pokemon si no los quería?

-Pero vos no me caes mal sabés, tratas de hacer las cosas por vos mismo, aunque te salga todo como el traste.

Satoshi no sabia si lo estaba insultando o simplemente trataba de animarlo, eligió la primera para variar.

-¿Por qué odias a los pokemon y los entrenadores si vos sos uno?- no pudo evitar preguntar ante tal revelación. Ahora estaba mirándolo y cuando se dio cuenta pasó su manga por su cara.

Saito le dio otro mordisco a la manzana. Y se tomó su tiempo para hablar como tratando de armar las palabras.

-La gente es cómoda, se la pasa dependiendo de los pokemon para hacer cosas. Ya nadie construye a mano, cocina o se defiende por ella misma. Todos dependen de los pokemon en alguna medida. La policía espera que sus Arcanines atrapen a los criminales, los bomberos se quedan mirando como los pokemon de agua apaguen los incendios y rescatan a las personas, los científicos dejan que los Alakazam creen nuevas teorías usando su alto IQ y los entrenadores hacen que sus pokemon luchen sus batallas sin saber manejar un arma. Estaría bien si fuera que hacen una parte del trabajo, pero no es así. La mayoría la hacen los monstruos, por lo que la gente se volvió perezosa y arrogante. No creo que nadie en el planeta no los necesite para algo...- dijo dándole una ultima mordida a la manzana.

Satoshi lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Saito no era tan idiota como él pensaba y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en algunas cosas decidió guardar silencio.

-Pero vos no sos así, querés hacer tu parte también y eso es lo que me gusta de vos.- Tiró la manzana hacia el dinosaurio verde y este la devoro en el aire con una sonrisa.

-Los pokemon no tienen la culpa de lo que la gente haga con ellos- dijo mirando como el Bayleef devoraba feliz la manzana mientras le hacia una caricia.

El bayleef asintió firmemente hacia Saito, pero este lo ignoró.

Saito se paró lentamente y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón que se le había pegado por sentarse en el tronco.

-Bueno, basta de charla por ahora. Te acordás cuando nos conocimos que te esquive la piña- le dijo haciendo un ademan de un golpe.

-Sí, ¿qué con eso?- preguntó mientras se paraba y sacudía también el polvo.

-No es muy difícil, es usar la fuerza de uno en su contra. Un movimiento básico de aikido. Hasta un boludo como vos puede hacerlo- contestó sin quitar la vista del fuego.

-¿Podés enseñarme?

Su pokemon se puso frente a Saito en pose de ataque intentando defenderlo, sabia lo que se venia.

-Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Saito vio este gesto intrigado, tenían como una especie de amistad que él no podía ver. Tenía algo así con Sharp, pero era diferente.

-Si, por qué no, estoy al pedo igual- contestó después de unos segundos.

Ambos se alejaron un poco del campamento para tener mas espacio para entrenar.

Saito le pidió que lanzara un golpe para mostrarle como hacer el movimiento y también golpearlo un poco para divertirse. Satoshi dudó, pero igual lo hizo. El resultado fue el mismo que aquella vez: el chico terminó en el suelo boca arriba con un dolor terrible en la espalda. Después de eso, Saito le mostró como era que tenía que tomar el brazo de su oponente para poder desbalancear su centro de gravedad.

Una vez terminada la explicación siguieron entrenando. Saito lanzaba un golpe y Satoshi tenia que tirarlo al suelo con el menor esfuerzo posible. El chico terminó con varios golpes en la cara hasta que pudo lograr su primer éxito, luego del cual, Saito, terminó muchas más veces en el suelo en comparación a los golpes que éste recibía.

Entonces sus pensamientos volvieron a cerrarse y el hombre estaba a unos centímetros de atravesarle el cuello con su arma. Tomó el brazo del cuchillo y giró sobre su eje para aprovechar todo el impulso del movimiento, entonces lo arrojó con todas su fuerzas a un lado de la habitación. No podía creer la distancia que aquel cuerpo había recorrido.

La cabeza del individuo golpeo contra una de las mesas de café en la caída dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

El chico lo miraba atónito, en parte porque lo habían salvado de una muerte segura y en otra porque el hombre era casi del doble del tamaño de Satoshi y este lo había revoleado casi veinte metros como si de una bolsa de algodón se tratase.

-Gracias… no puedo creer que ese tipo casi me mata, fui un boludo al pensar que tenía una chance- le dijo tembloroso.

-No es nada, no podía dejar que te mataran por que sí- le respondió nervioso.

Los dos estaban cagados hasta las patas, es cierto que habían vencido a uno, pero quedaban como veinte más, sin contar los pokémon y no era muy alentador. Jamás Satoshi se había planteado la idea de hacerles frente, ahora no tenía opción.

Alrededor de veinte personas de traje rondaban la habitación. Tres rhydon patrullaban los tres pasillos que hacían de salida y otros dos mas eran seguridad dentro del lugar. Al ver a su compañero caído los dos pokémon dirigieron una mirada asesina hacia los dos jóvenes.

-Estamos jodidos- dijo Satoshi mientras le temblaban las piernas.

-Na ¿vos decís?, soy Kato por cierto- contestó sarcásticamente.

-Satoshi, un gusto- contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

Un sonido agudo que se apagaba y volvía a empezar comenzó a sonar, venia del escritorio en donde un muchacho pelirrojo de pelo corto y complexión atlética ahora recostaba sus pies mientras descansaba en una silla. Unos grandes goggles cubrían su frente. Sobre el mueble, dos discos de metal, de medio metro cada uno ocupaban todo el espacio.

-Parece que tenemos invitados- dijo en voz alta- grupos tres, cuatro y cinco, vallan a ver que pasa en la zona norte- ordenó ignorando completamente la acción de Satoshi- Y vos Ralph, levántate y deja de ser tan maricón- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

Diez de los uniformados desaparecieron por los pasillos mientras pasaban por al lado de los rhydon.

El hombre de casi dos metros, rapado y lentes oscuros se levantó de los escombros de la mesa. Un gran río de sangre le caía de la cabeza hasta el cuello.

-No me rompas las pelotas Reno, vos no volaste veinte metros- dijo mientras se limpiaba el saco con las manos.

-El gran Ralph vencido por un pibito de diez años- comentó sarcásticamente una chica de pelo corto, verde y lentes de sol amarillos. No era para nada desagradable a la vista.

El hombre rio a duras ganas y corrió hasta Satoshi una vez más con el puño levantado. Los entrenadores no hacían nada más que mirar mientras la mole se acercaba más y más, pero justo cuando iba a impactar el chico realizó el mismo movimiento y el hombre voló nuevamente y esta vez no sé levantó.

La mujer que lo había insultado antes se reía a carcajadas.

-Mátenlo no me importa como- gruño fuertemente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Los rhydon como dos tanques comenzaron a correr hasta Satoshi con lo mirada asesina sobre sus caras. Los uniformados miraban el espectáculo entretenidos.

Satoshi no se movió del lugar, al contrario se paró enfrente del camino de las bestias.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!¡Te van a matar!- le gritó Kato.

-¡No voy a correr más, voy a enfrentarme a estos tipos aunque me cuesta la vida!- le contestó.

"Yo no soy tan fuerte como para enfrentarme a una cosa así, no puedo hacerlo solo, lo lamento bayleef"

Satoshi liberó a bayleef en un reflejo, y esta, tuvo poco tiempo para desperezarse porque vio lo que se le venia encima. Rápidamente agitó la cabeza y cientos de hojas afiladas como la mejor espada salieron disparadas ante las moles de roca. Los pokémon no sé detuvieron ni por un segundo y siguieron avanzando mientras las cuchillas cortaban sus cuerpos como manteca. Satoshi aunque sabia de la ventaja de tipo, nunca se imagino que un par de hojas navaja podrían hacer tanto daño, hasta que vio, como uno de los cuernos rodaba por el piso. El rhydon se detuvo en seco y cayó desplomado.

Los entrenadores vitoreaban a Satoshi, algunos gritaban mientras que otros solo levantaban los brazos en señal de aprobación.

Pero la batalla estaba lejos de acabar, las hojas dejaron de golpear al último pokémon, rebotaban contra una pared transparente. Satoshi comenzó a buscar la razón de esto y la encontró a solo unos metros: un pokémon amarillo con una especie de melena blanca, gran nariz y un pequeño péndulo en la mano, se encontraba en transe. El hypno estaba creando la pared de cristal que defendía al pokémon mientras éste se acercaba como una locomotora.

Bayleef trato de detenerlo, pero el pokémon simplemente la atropelló y siguió su camino hasta Satoshi con las fauces abiertas.

Entonces Satoshi, sintió que alguien lo empujaba sacándolo del camino de la bestia: era Kato. La mandíbula del monstruo se cerró y lo atrapo a él en su lugar. Lo levantó como si nada mientras gemía de dolor. Se hubiesen podido escuchar las costillas del chico quebrarse de no ser por sus gritos.

El dinosaurio verde se levantó del suelo y comenzó a atacar en un intento desesperado para ayudar a Kato. Las hojas volvieron a rebotar contra la muralla invisible, pero bayleef no se detenía y seguía lanzando ataque tras ataque.

Satoshi buscó en su cinturón y lanzó una pokebola al aire que liberó un rayo blanco amorfo, un segundo después tomó la forma de un pequeño pájaro de ojos rojos que se paraba en una sola pata.

-¡Hot hoooT!- grazno alegre.

Satoshi no tuvo más que señalar al hypno para que el pajarito lanzara de sus ojos una onda psíquica transparente que distorsionaba el ambiente mientras avanzaba. El pokemon recibió de lleno el golpe y, aunque no le hizo mucho daño, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo del trance.

Las hojas de bayleef dejaron de rebotar y comenzaron a atravesar al gran pokemon de roca que hizo hasta lo imposible para no soltar a su presa y mantenerse en pie. Poco duró antes de desplomarse en el suelo y soltar a Kato que cayó muy lastimado.

El chico corrió hasta su amigo y le recostó la cabeza en su rodilla.

-¡Kato, Kato! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó histérico.

-Eso creo, debo tener mal sabor para que me haya escupido- rió- Gracias otra vez por salvarme, parece que no me va a alcanzar la vida para pagarte.

Kato se veía muy mal. Se sostenía un costado donde seguramente tenía varias costillas fracturadas.

-No hay problema, por lo general es a mí a quien salvan. Es bueno ver que puedo ayudar a alguien de vez en cuando.

Reno se levantó y agarro los discos del escritorio. Comenzó a aplaudir sin razón aparente y todos hicieron silencio.

-Bravo, bravo. Lindo show el que me estas mostrando pibe. Veo que vos no sos un maricón como todos estos- decía mientras se acercaba y rostros de odio surgían por doquier –Tenés que disculpar a Ralph se sobresalta a veces, pero no tiene la culpa- dijo acariciando la pelada del hombre – Falta algo de tiempo todavía para que todo esto termine y como veo que no sos tan mal entrenador y también te sabes defender, te voy a proponer un pequeño reto. Si ganás todos se pueden ir, nosotros no vamos a hacer nada para impedirlo.

El Hoothoot se acercó hasta su amo dando saltitos y lo mismo hizo bayleef.

¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo estaba a su merced de todas formas y si había una chance de que esto fuese verdad no iba a desperdiciarla.

-¿Y si pierdo?

-Morís por supuesto.

Las luces rojas y azules de los autos de policía parpadeaban constantemente mientras la gente se mantenía atrás de una línea de contención que prevenía que se acercaran al centro pokemon. Madres gritaban desconsoladas pidiendo que les permitieran el paso para tratar de ayudar a sus hijos.

Un hombre cruzaba la multitud sin problemas, ya que la gente, se apartaba de su camino a medida que avanzaba en señal de respeto y admiración. Era rubio con una vincha violeta de tela muy desgastada en la cabeza y una bufanda descolorida. Su mirada transmitía paz, pero a la vez era muy intimidante. Morty era un hombre que rondaba ya casi en los cuarenta años, pero no lo demostraba. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto lo confundiría con un chico de veinte.

Caminó hasta llegar a la línea de contención, la levantó con una mano y cruzó. Se dirigió a una mujer mayor de pelo largo y azul que parecía estar al mando de la operación.

-¿Cuál es la situación Jenny?- preguntó despreocupado Morty sin mirar a la oficial ya que tenía la mirada perdida en el centro.

-¡Morty, gracias a Dios!- exclamó –Muy mal- dijo decepcionada-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, hasta enviamos al equipo S.P.E.A.T (special pokémon squadron and tactics), pero esa gente no es normal. ¡Acabaron con todos en cuestión de segundos!, tienen una fuerza descomunal, nunca había visto algo así desde…

-Red- contestó con su tranquilidad habitual- si lo que decís es cierto y son tan fuertes como lo era Red, no creo que podamos detenerlos con métodos normales.

La oficial sentía miedo, si Morty, uno de los lideres de gimnasio más fuertes de la región, decía que no había posibilidad de detenerlos, esto, no iba a terminar bien.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Morty?- preguntó preocupada.

-Entrar y detenerlos por supuesto. Deja todo en mis manos.

El alma le había vuelto al cuerpo a la policía.

-¿Qué es lo que están pidiendo?- preguntó Morty mientras sacaba un pokebola de la nada.

-Eso es lo más extraño, no piden nada más que cosas absurdas como comida de otra parte del mundo, pokemon legendarios y esas cosas- contestó- Para que alguien querría tomar de rehén a todo un centro pokemon para pedir estupideces- preguntó para sí misma.

-Para ganar tiempo obviamente, pero la pregunta es: ¿tiempo para qué?

El olor dentro de las alcantarillas era insoportable. El agua putrefacta corría por medio de los pasillos abarcando la mayor parte de ellos y por suerte para los jóvenes, que caminaban en la inmundicia, el lugar se había diseñado con unos pequeños caminos de cemento a los lados del "río" bastantes altos por lo que el nivel del agua quedaba varios centímetros abajo. Ryuji y Saito caminaban por estos mientras los ratattas y raticates, sucios por la mugre del lugar, se les alejaban con cada paso.

El pelirrojo tenía en su mano un pokegear (una especie de reloj/teléfono/mapa entre otras funciones) que proyectaba un mapa holográfico del lugar con una pequeña flechita roja que mostraba su posición.

-"Pendejo de mierda, espero que estés bien"- pensaba Saito mientras avanzaban buscando la salida del laberinto. Cada camino era exactamente igual al anterior por lo que cada vez que daban una vuelta en alguna esquina nada cambiaba. Esto los obligó a depender en el dispositivo y no en sus ojos, cosa que a Saito le molestaba mucho.

Ryuji se detuvo y despegó la mirada del mapa que desapareció cuando apretó un botón. Subió la cabeza apuntando a una pequeña escotilla en el techo.

-Esta es, conecta justo con una bodega del centro- dijo guardando el pokegear en un bolsillo y acomodándose el bokken en el cinto- una vez que estemos adentro no hay marcha atrás- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Ya sé, no iba a venir hasta acá para echarme atrás- contestó decidido- pero por si las dudas ¿Cuánto es nuestro índice de éxito?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si lo que escuche en la radio es cierto y estos tipos destruyeron toda una unidad de S.P.E.A.T, una en mil y eso era si Sara nos acompañaba, ahora serian una en diez mil si no me equivoco.

-Bueno estuvimos en peores- trató de consolarse.

-Nop, creo que esta es la cosa más difícil que intentamos hacer- contestó Ryuji con su típica sonrisa.

Saito tragó saliva y giró la manivela para abrir la escotilla.


	11. El peso de una vida

Sara se encontraba apoyada en la mesa de la sala escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos, deseando que todo fuese diferente, que las cosas de alguna manera cambiaran. Pero todo no cambia con solo desearlo y era algo que estaba aprendiendo en ese momento.

-Vinyl…- susurró

De pronto el espacio al lado de ella comenzó a distorsionarse por alguna razón, algo borroso podía verse dentro, una figura incompleta que intentaba volver a tomar la forma que antes le pertenecía. Sara estaba muy angustiada como para notarlo, por lo que no prestó atención cuando el pokemon se materializó por completo. Era una pequeña criatura de apenas noventa centímetros de alto, una coraza marrón cubría su cuerpo como una armadura. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

El pokemon se dirigió a la cocina y dejó las dos bolsas con compras que tenía en las manos. No tardo mucho en acercarse a Sara y darle un pequeño toque con la mano para avisarle que había completado la tarea.

-Ahora no Trick, estoy de malas- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

"No necesito leerte la mente para darme cuenta de eso"

-Entonces dejame tranquila.

"Por lo que siento dejaste solos a tus amigos, no creo que haya sido una decisión sensata"

-¿Y vos que sabes que es sensato y que no?, ¡Sos un pokemon y yo soy tu ama, no olvides eso!- le gritó frenética para después volver a esconder su cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero hay veces que los amos no pueden ver la verdad que esta frente a sus ojos y nuestra tarea es hacérselos ver, si no, no seriamos buenos compañeros"

-No entendés, ese día, lo que le paso a Vinyl, fue por culpa mía. Me prometí a mí misma que no iba a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo. No podría soportar que el pasado vuelva a atormentarme otra vez. No puedo.

"Quizás, la respuesta no solo sea resistir si no, aceptar. Antes de que nos encontráramos yo estaba perdido, la locura recorría mi mente, pero usted, ama, me hizo ver que siempre hay otro camino, que uno puede evolucionar, hasta una criatura como yo tiene un lugar en el mundo"

-Duele mucho Trick, no sabes cuánto. Yo no puedo ayudar a nadie ya, soy una inútil- dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, tenía los ojos humedecidos, pero el pokemon estaba del otro lado de la habitación recostado en un sillón sin prestarle atención o al menos eso parecía.

"Y siempre va a hacerlo, pero Vinyl nunca hubiese querido verte así. Dándole la espalda a la gente que te necesita no vas a hacer desaparecer el dolor. Vos no sos una inútil, solo te pasaron cosas malas"

-Eso no importa ya, si voy puede que pase lo mismo.

"Solo tenemos una oportunidad para demostrar que de verdad valemos algo, que no solo somos un cascaron vacío y esta es la tuya. ¿Qué otra cosa puede importar más que esto?"

-No me importa lo que pienses. Todo quedo en el pasado ya, yo perdí mi oportunidad hace mucho aquel día.

"Esta es tu vida ahora Sara, no va a esperar que te levantes"

El pokemon terminó de pensar y levitó hasta el aparador de la habitación. Un cajón se abrió por arte de magia. Tomó el contenido y le dejó al lado de Sara.

Uno anteojos de luna llena, bastante amplios y de vidrios color violeta eléctrico ahora se encontraban sobre la mesa.

"Vinyl lo hubiera querido así"

La manivela giró haciendo un ruido chirriante por el óxido que la recubría. No había sido usada en años, por lo que a Saito le costó un poco abrir la entrada.

Subieron por la escalera uno por uno hasta entrar a lo que parecía ser un jardín gigantesco al aire libre, pero dentro del centro pokemon. Por lo que estaba conectado con unas puertas de vidrio al resto. Seguramente, los entrenadores disfrutaban ver como los pokemon jugaban a través de los cristales del otro lado. En el medio del lugar se encontraba una fuente de tres niveles y en la cima de ella una estatua de un magikarp que parecía estar saltando del mar, escupía un chorro de agua que mojaba los alrededores de la fuente. Estaba conectada por varios canales a dos lagunas que ocupaban gran parte del lugar. El suelo no era artificial si no que estaba recubierto de verde. Era un pequeño paraíso para que los pokemon de los entrenadores se relajaran del viaje.

Pero las risas y jugueteos de las criaturas no inundaban el ambiente. Apenas unos pequeños poliwag que se escondían dentro de la fuente y algunos rattatas detrás de una roca eran los únicos habitantes de ese magnífico lugar.

-¿Estamos dentro del centro?- preguntó Saito mientras se acomodaba las espadas al cinturón.

-Creo que sí, parece ser una especie de área recreativa o algo por el estilo- contestó Ryuji haciendo uso de su habitual sentido común.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué les parece si empiezan por nosotros?-dijo una voz desconocida.

Dos tipos de traje se levantaron de detrás de la fuente, estaban esperando que alguien cruzara por ese lugar al parecer.

-Bueno, olvidate del elemento sorpresa- dijo Saito sarcásticamente.

-Son dos, uno para cada uno- señaló el pelirrojo.

-No, vos tenés otra tarea, ya lo acordamos- contestó cortante.

-Saito, no podés encargarte de los dos, no son como los otros que nos veníamos enfrentando antes- le dijo preocupado.

-Tengo mis dos brazos ahora, es diferente- Ryuji lo miró aun más preocupado que antes- No me hagas repetírtelo ¡Andá!- le ordenó.

Ryuji sabía que Saito tenía razón y no tenían tiempo ahora que habían sido descubiertos. Tenía que llegar al almacén de pokemon y rápido.

Corrió entre los hombres que al instante de verlo pasar, lanzaron cada uno un puñetazo.

-¡Adonde creés que vas!- dijeron en medio del golpe

El chico siguió corriendo como si nada pasando entre medio de ellos. La razón de porque los golpes no habían dado era que Saito se había interpuesto en el camino de ellos bloqueando cada puñetazo con una wakisashi diferente, las espadas aun estaban envainadas. Ahora estaba parado en el medio de ambos.

-¿Qué hacen?, su oponente soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Saito se alejó de un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un nuevo puñetazo de uno de ellos.

Uno estaba pasado de peso. Tenía una pequeña barba candado y el pelo rapado. El otro en cambio era flaco de cabello castaño y anteojos de sol. Notablemente más alto que su compañero.

-Bueno Max, parece que tenemos un pendejo bien creído acá- dijo el gordo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Veo que si, Roland, ¿pibe no es muy tarde ya para que andes solo?, si llegas a última hora a casa se te va a enfriar el nesquik- le comentó burlonamente, dirigió la mirada a su compañero- ¿Qué hacemos con el otro?

-Dejalo, seguramente otro unidad lo despacha primero- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Saito desenvainó las armas una por una. Las vainas hicieron un pequeño sonido al chocar contra el pasto.

-¿Les parece si los elimino rápido?, no tengo tiempo que perder con basuras como ustedes- dijo con las espadas en mano.

-¡A quién le dijiste basura pendejo de mierda!- ladró el obeso mientras buscaba algo en un bolsillo.

Su compañero lo detuvo en el acto señalando a Saito despectivamente.

-Miralo bien, es al que estamos buscando. No podemos matarlo, el jefe lo quiere vivo- le comentó por lo bajo.

El hombre refunfuño.

-Lo que el jefe no sepa no va a hacerle daño, además solo somos un grupo de reconocimiento ¿no?- contestó mientras se ponía una manopla en cada mano.

El hombre corrió hasta Saito y aprovechando la velocidad de la carrera lanzó un puñetazo. Saito se limitó a mover la cabeza a un lado y le golpeo la suya con el mango de su arma. El hombre cayó de rodillas agarrándose con ambas manos donde le habían dado el golpe.

-Ya me enfrenté a un tipo de traje que peleaba de la misma manera y dejame decirte que no sos ni la mitad de bueno que él- alegó mientras la daba una patada en la cara y ponía al hombre de espaldas en el suelo.

-Así que vos fuiste el que mató a cuarenta y cuatro- comentó desde el suelo.

Se paró de inmediato, un pequeño hilo de sangre le salía de la boca, que no tardo en limpiarse con la manga del saco.

-¿Qué se siente tener esa sangre en tus manos?- dijo mientras arremetía nuevamente.

Lanzó otro golpe hacia el rostro de Saito, pero este lo bloqueo con una espada. Un sonido metálico se escuchó cuando la manopla chocó contra el acero de la espada. Empezó a dar un puñetazo tras otro, pero todos eran esquivados o terminaban en el mismo sonido.

-¿Qué se siente saber que una persona murió por tu culpa?

Saito comenzó a tener dificultades esquivando, los golpes le pasaban cada vez más cerca.

-Yo no sé de lo que estás hablando- contestó dudoso.

El hombre sonrió por dentro. Vio un espacio abierto y logró conectar un golpe.

Saito retrocedió apretándose el estomago. El puñetazo le había sacado el aire por completo y no podía respirar bien. Las manos con las que sujetaba las armas le temblaban, pero no era por el dolor. Los recuerdos le invadieron la mente sin permiso y salvajemente. De pronto solo podía ver la cara de aquel hombre cuya vida había arrebatado. Nunca antes le había afectado más allá de ese día. Pero era porque lo había enterrado en sus recuerdos más profundos o eso había creído.

De pronto sintió como un dolor indescriptible volvía a surgirle, pero esta vez venía de su mejilla izquierda. Saito rodó por el piso debido a la fuerza del golpe, soltando las espadas que se clavaron en el suelo cuando cayeron.

-Tenés suerte que haya sido mi pie y no la manopla si no ahora estarías muerto.

No podía moverse, el pánico lo había invadido por completo, era cierto, el no tenía ningún derecho de quitarle la vida a aquel hombre, pero igual lo había hecho. No era diferente a ninguno de ellos.

El chico sintió como Roland lo levantaba por la remera y lo ponía frente a él. Le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que de por sí ya le dolía. Entonces todo se volvió blanco.

Saito ya no estaba en ese jardín de hace unos segundos, ahora se encontraba en un espacio vacío sin fin, apenas un fulgor blanco que salía de la nada iluminaba el lugar donde estaba parado. El suelo era trasparente por completo y parecía tener un pequeña capa de agua, porque cada paso que daba dejaba ondas como las que hace una pequeña piedra al caer a un lago.

El ya había estado en ese lugar, aunque era un poco diferente a como lo recordaba.

Una pequeña bola de luz levitaba frente a él. Parecía que trataba de tomar una forma, pero no lo lograba.

-¿Por qué dejas que te hagan daño Saito?- preguntó la luz con una voz cálida que hacia ecos en el lugar.

-No lo sé, quizás quiero redimirme- contestó sin dudar.

Era una sensación extraña, sentía que conocía a esa criatura desde siempre. No tenía miedo, no sentía dudas y no necesitaba mentir. Se sentía, desnudo, pero a la vez en confianza, como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa. Por alguna razón cuestionar la existencia de ese lugar no era posible, solo tenía que existir y nada más.

-Redimirte ¿Por qué?- dijo la luz intentando tomar una nueva forma inútilmente.

-Por lo que hice, le quité la vida a un hombre sin razón.

-Pero sí, tenías a una razón, querías proteger a los que querías. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, pero… tendría que haber pensado otra forma, no sé, otro modo de haber resuelto las cosas- se lamentó bajando la cabeza.

-Mi pequeño Saito… la vida de una sola persona es tan efímera, delicada y aún así te preocupas por quitar una. Es cierto que arrebatar una esencia no es la mejor forma. Pero nada se pierde todo se transforma y ahora esa vida es una nueva.

-No entiendo lo querés decirme. Le robé todo a ese tipo, no soy diferente a ellos.

-Claro que lo eres pequeño. Tu fuerza es para ayudar a tus seres queridos, ahora sientes remordimiento y tu alma sufre, solo eso, ya te hace diferente. Quizás tu le robaste la esencia a esa persona, pero si no lo hubieses hecho, el hubiese tomado la tuya y la de quien aprecias. Ese fue tu pensamiento en ese momento.

Saito no podía hablar, esa luz lo conocía a la perfección, parecía como si fuese parte de él.

-Saito, quitar una vida no es puro, pero si la gente que te importa depende de eso, quizás y solo quizás merezca la pena el que una vida se pierda, si crees que no fue lo correcto y quieres redimirte ayuda a todos los que te necesitan ahora. Siempre sentirás ese dolor, pero ese es el peso que deben llevar personas como tú. Personas que defienden a sus seres amados. Solamente morir no ayudaría en nada y ciclo no terminaría correctamente.

Tenía razón, quitar una vida era incorrecto, pero no podía permitir que alguien que quería muriera por un capricho de un desconocido. De ahora en adelante buscaría otra salida y su fuera necesario hacerlo otra vez no miraría atrás. Ese sería el peso que tendría que cargar.

-¿Quién sos?- no pudo evitar preguntarle igual que aquella vez.

-Un amigo.

-Creo que lo maté Max, mirá no se mueve- dijo cacheteándole la cara al chico.

-Bueno, vos solo vas a tener que vértelas con Reno, a mi no me cuentes- dijo Max sentándose en el suelo.

Entonces el joven abrió los ojos con una sonrisa y se encontró con el rostro de aquel que lo había golpeado tan salvajemente antes. El hombre lo soltó por el miedo que le había causado esa mirada y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Roland, está vivo! ¡Tenemos suerte!- dijo alegre -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo soltás?

-No lo sé, solo sentí que... nada olvidate- contestó nervioso después de mirar por un segundo a el joven.

Saito corrió hasta una de sus espadas y la sacó de la tierra. Como un demonio arremetió contra Roland que lo único que pudo hacer fue defenderse el rostro debido a la velocidad del ataque. Ambas manoplas cayeron hechas cientos de pedazos al suelo.

-¡Vamos Roland, es solo un chico, termina con él!- le gritó su compañero.

-Tenés razón, no sé que me paso- dijo retomando la compostura.

Un nuevo puñetazo se dirigió hacia Saito, este lo esquivo sin dificultad y se colocó en la espalda del hombre a una velocidad tan asombrosa que Roland lo perdió de vista.

Saito no tenía dudas, no tenía miedo, su mente era libre al fin. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en una cosa y solo una cosa: salvar a Satoshi.

La espada se movió tan rápido que nadie pudo ver cuantos cortes le había realizado al hombre. ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien?, nadie lo sabía.

La sangre estalló de golpe en cada corte y el hombre cayó al suelo inerte.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste bastardo, no me puedo mover?!- dijo Roland que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Nada en especial, solo corte los tendones de tus piernas y brazos para que no pudieras moverte. Vas a vivir, pero dudo que puedas volver a caminar, si no es con un bastón- dijo el chico mientras sacudía la espada para limpiarle la sangre.

-¡Pendejo asqueroso! ¡Como te atreves a hacerme esto!- gritó tratando de levantarse inútilmente.

-Callate si no querés que te corte la lengua también- le contestó mientras se dirigía hacia su otra espada y la levantaba del suelo.

Saito se limpio un poco la sangre de la cara que le brotaba por unos cortes que le habían hecho los golpes del matón.

-Vos sos el siguiente- dijo con una mirada sin emoción hacia Max.

El flaco dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y otro más, hasta que pasó su mano por el cinturón y el alma le volvió al cuerpo. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De un chico con cuchillos?, Roland siempre había sido un estúpido que se dejaba llevar, pensaba tratando de convencerse. Eso era, se había dejado llevar por la emoción y se descuido, pero eso no iba a pasarle a él.

Buscó en el cinturón una vez más y lanzó dos pokebolas al aire que liberaron dos bestias temibles. Las dos median más de dos metros y estaban completamente cubiertas de acero. Se paraban en dos patas y tenían dos cuernos que le salían de unos pequeños agujeros en la cabeza.

Rugieron ferozmente mientras plantaban sus ojos en la presa que tenían frente a ellos.

-Aggron ¡maten a ese chico!, ¡No me importa cómo, solo mátenlo!- gritó desesperado.

Ambos abrieron la boca y una pequeña bola amarilla comenzó a materializase dentro.

-Estoy muerto…- dijo por lo bajo.

De las bolas, dos grandes láseres amarillos y anaranjados salieron disparados hacia Saito. En el camino ambos se juntaron formando uno solo, aumentando el doble su tamaño y cambiando su color a un rojo escarlata. A medida que avanzaba el ataque, y aunque no lo tocasen, el suelo se partía en pedazos. La fuerza de aquel rayo era descomunal.

El rayo tardo exactamente cincuenta milésimas de segundo en llegar hasta el chico. Cincuenta milésimas fue el tiempo que tuvo para pensar en cómo esquivar el ataque. Dicen que cuando uno está a punto de morir el tiempo se detiene y le da a la persona tiempo de pensar. Pero en realidad no lo hace, solo pasa más lento y aunque Saito tuvo ese instante y visualizó como esquivar, el que lo traicionó fue su cuerpo, que no logró responder a tiempo.

Gracias a esto tuvo tiempo de ver como una sombra corría a una velocidad normal al lado del laser que se movía lentamente solo frente a sus ojos. A que rapidez corría Sharp hasta este día no sabría decirte, pero lo que si te puedo decir es como se trepo por una de las bestias, como sus garras comenzaron a brillar con un azul intenso y golpearon ambas mandíbulas desviando el laser hasta la estratosfera donde se disipó por completo.

Saito nunca estuvo más contento de ver a ese pokemon en su vida. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir observando cómo las mandíbulas de los pokemon se congelaban por que ahora las garras de Spike brillaban de un rojo intenso y golpeaban a ambos pokemon, dejando dos grandes haz de luz roja en el aire que ahora formaban una equis.

Las grandes corazas de los pokemon habían sido perforadas como si de papel se tratase y de las heridas comenzó a brotar el liquido escarlata.

-¡¿Quién carajo sos?!- le gritó frenético.

Max se había tropezado en un intento de retroceder inconscientemente por el miedo.

-Solo un chico al que ustedes le sacaron todo y quiere recuperarlo- dijo mientras se acercaba a los Aggron que derramaban demasiada sangre.

Saco un pequeño espray de su bolsillo y se los aplicó para que las heridas dejaran de sangrar.

-¿Por qué los curas?, son tus enemigos- le preguntó el hombre.

-Porque un amigo me dijo una vez que los pokemon no tienen la culpa de lo que gente haga con ellos- contestó seriamente.

Spike y Sharp lo miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Esto no termina acá, nosotros solo somos agentes menores, si te enfrentas a los agentes mayores o a nuestro jefe Reno. ¡Vas a morir, te lo aseguro! O peor aún, escuché que quieren experimentar con vos y hacerte todo clase de pruebas, mataría por ver eso- rio tan desesperadamente que parecía que estuviese loco.

-Que lo intenten- dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejaba inconsciente.

Si les gustó, recomiendenlo a sus amigos/as para que mas gente lo conozca. Dejen un Review si tienen ganas. Me encanta leerlos. Stay tuned, subo un capitulo todas las semanas.


	12. Disc wars and Ice

El Híper rayo salió del centro pokemon haciendo un gran espectáculo de luces rojas. La gente lo miraba atónita mientras desaparecía y apartaba las nubes de su camino dejando un gran espacio vacío en el azul del cielo.

Un hombre observó escéptico el poder de aquel ataque, aunque preocupado por dentro. Dentro de unos minutos tendría que entrar en ese lugar y eso no era muy alentador. Solo su experiencia le mantenía los pies en la tierra.

La vida le había enseñado que no había nada que no se pudiera manejar con el pensamiento correcto.

Morty miró con una sonrisa triste a Jenny, aunque con un dejo de felicidad. Así se expresaba él, parecía que nunca podía mostrar su verdadera cara. Era un fantasma tanto dentro, como fuera de su gimnasio. Un pokemon comenzó a emerger de su sombra lentamente con una sonrisa macabra mientras sacaba una lengua extremadamente larga. Su color violeta era despectivo de los pokemon de su tipo.

El pokemon comenzó a volar dando vueltas de arriba hacia abajo sobre sí mismo como en una especie de juego extraño.

-Vamos gengar, no tenemos tiempo de jugar ahora.- Miraba el centro concentrado mientras regañaba a la criatura.

La oficial y el entrenador cruzaron miradas por un segundo.

- Jenny, no hagas nada estúpido.

El gengar frotó sus manos y volvió a entrar en la sombra de su amo. Es lo último que pudo verse de ellos antes de que desaparecieran en una niebla violeta.

-No sé qué haría si no te tuviera Morty...- dijo por lo bajo la oficial.

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado Jenny, no te preocupes, no voy a tardar mucho- le susurró un poco de la niebla que se había acercado a su oído. Luego desapareció por completo en el aire.

En el extremo de la multitud una chica ocultaba su cabeza con la capucha blanca de su campera. Unos extraños anteojos de sol le cubrían el rostro por lo que era irreconocible. A su lado un pequeño abra dormía sentado sin preocupaciones.

Se acercó a uno de los espectadores lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos mientras se ajustaba los lentes con el dedo índice apretando el centro del armazón. Su criatura no se movió.

-Nene, ¿Se sabe alguna novedad en todo esto?- preguntó acomodándose la capucha con una mano.

-¡Morty acaba de entrar para patearles el culo a todos esos tipos!- contestó el chico emocionado.

-"Morty, esto se va a poner feo, pero era de esperarse"- pensó Sara.

-Morty es mi líder favorito ¿sabés?, su gengar es invencible. En todo el tiempo que lleva de líder de gimnasio jamás le ganaron. Además es súper inteligente, la policía siempre lo llama cuando hay problemas. ¿Sabes por qué?, ¡por qué es el mejor entrenador del puto mundo! ¡Ese es el porqué! Nadie puede hacerle frente, siempre que…

El chico no paraba de dialogar. Disfrutaba mucho hablar de su héroe, por lo que podía estar horas contando historias de lo magnifico que era.

La ciudad le tenía mucho aprecio al líder. Sus servicios con la policía lo habían hecho el héroe de los jóvenes. Todos querían ser como él o al menos parecérsele.

Los líderes de gimnasio son los combatientes de elite de la región, la mayoría son entrenadores que ponen fin a su viaje por el mundo, porque entienden que tienen que pasar su conocimiento a generaciones venideras. Aunque otros solo buscan fama y reconocimiento sin trabajar por ello. Estos últimos siempre son gente que no dura ni dos semanas en el puesto. Aunque son hábiles, la vida de un líder no es fácil. Además de mantener un cierto nivel de habilidad, están obligados a trabajar como un grupo de elite que se encarga de problemas demasiado peligrosos e importantes que muy pocos pueden llevar a cabo.

Muchas veces esto los lleva a viajes peligrosos para calmar manadas de pokemon salvajes o apoyo para conflictos civiles y militares. Esto no es obligatorio para ninguno, pero ayuda a mantener la licencia del gimnasio que puede llegar a perderse si no se cumplen ciertos requisitos.

Aunque una vez hecho cierta cantidad de servicios, un líder puede decidir atender exclusivamente su gimnasio y rechazar cualquier otro pedido.

Morty ya había cumplido con esto hace mucho y aun así con sus cuarenta años, continuaba ayudando a la policía y la liga en todo lo que podía. Esto le había atribuido el respeto y la admiración de todo Ecruteak.

La chica miró una vez más el centro pokemon tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba dentro. Aunque sin éxito. Se dirigió un vez más el pequeño que seguía dando su discurso.

-¿Y aparte de eso?- Volvió a acomodarse los anteojos. Se le caían por tener la cabeza gacha.

-¿Vos donde vivís?, ¡¿no viste ese rayo gigantesco que salió del centro hace unos minutos?!- contestó con emoción el chico- cualquiera que haya tocado eso seguro esta en pedazos ahora.

-Por lo visto ya empezaron, no les costaba nada pasar sigilosamente…- susurró.

-¿A quiénes?- preguntó el chico.

-A nadie, gracias por todo lindo- le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño.

La chica señalo a un lado y el chico giró inmediatamente para ver lo que pasaba. No había nada en ese lugar por lo que volvió hacia la joven, pero ni ella ni su pokemon se encontraban en ese lugar.

Satoshi se encontraba frente al que parecía ser el líder del golpe. Apretaba fuertemente su puño intentando controlar la ira que sentía hacia ellos. Si lograba completar el desafío, quizás podía liberar a todos. Igualmente sabía que las posibilidades de que aquel hombre cumpliera su palabra era una en un millón. Pero valía el intento, por Dios lo valía, eso es lo que pensaba.

-¿De qué trata entonces?- preguntó Satoshi.

-Es muy simple- le contestó mientras le arrojaba uno de los aros de acero que tenía en las manos –El objetivo es simple, golpear al oponente tres veces con el disco antes que el otro- le explicaba mientras pasaba el aro de una mano hacia la otra.

Satoshi miró con detenimiento el aro. No era demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeño, media casi lo mismo que su ante brazo. Estaba hecho de una especie de cristal que él nunca había visto antes, podía verse a través de el con una gran claridad, esto le hizo cuestionarse la resistencia de aquella extraña arma. Casi como si pudiese leerle la mente, Reno apretó fuertemente la agarradera del centro del disco y una decena de púas salieron alrededor de toda la circunferencia del objeto. Con un movimiento estilizado lanzó el aro hacia una de las mesas que estaba cerca. El disco rápidamente llegó a su objetivo y como si fuese un trozo de papel la cortó en dos mitades y trazando una elipsis volvió a la mano de Reno inmediatamente contrayendo sus púas.

Satoshi miró con terror como ese vidrio que parecía tan frágil había partido aquel mueble en dos y no dudó ni por un segundo que si eso llegase a tocarlo, tendrían que juntar los pedazos su cuerpo por el suelo.

Los rehenes se petrificaron en un instante por la limpieza del corte que había realizado el arma. Muchos agradecían no haberse tenido que enfrentar a ese tipo y ahora observaban callados y aterrorizados sabiendo que Satoshi podría morir en el momento que esa cosa lo tocara.

-Esto es un chakram. Un arma muy antigua, pero poderosa como podes ver. No te preocupes, los primeros dos golpes no van a activar las púas, pero creeme que si te golpea igual te va a doler bastante. A la tercera vez que te golpee las púas van a salir y eso es un game over obviamente- explicaba mientras el chico tragaba saliva deseando profundamente estar en cualquier otro lado.

-Mira pibe, te doy un chance de que te retires. No es necesario que te sacrifiques por estos inútiles. Miralos, están cagados hasta las patas- dijo señalando a los entrenadores que temblaban y se escondían unos detrás de otros.

Kato, uno de los pocos que no estaba poseído por el miedo, se acercó hasta Satoshi y puso una mano en su hombro pidiéndole que aceptara la oferta de retirarse. El chico la rechazó nuevamente.

-Nadie se acerca para ayudarte chico, todos esperan que alguien como vos los salve. No hacen nada por sí mismos. ¿De verdad vas a arriesgarte por esta gente?, no seas iluso, no vale la pena ayudar a cobardes como estos- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente. Su flequillo azul se despeino con esto.

-Yo soy como ellos también. Dependo de los demás para defenderme, no lo malentiendas, pero si no hago algo ¿Quién más va a hacerlo? Aunque sea débil, tengo que hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para frenar a basuras como vos- le contestó seriamente señalándolo con el dedo.

-Si es lo que querés, no te voy a detener. Un hombre elige su propio destino. Pero no te digas que no te avise- le dijo riéndose felizmente.

Solo cinco personas de traje habían quedado en la habitación. De los cuales uno era Reno el líder, Ralph el pelado que había mandado a volar Satoshi, la chica de pelo verde que reía sarcásticamente a cada comentario que soltaba Reno y los otros dos que parecían agentes de clase baja. Los demás habían ido a revisar los alrededores por órdenes del líder.

-No tenés que hacer esto Satoshi, esperemos a la policía. Seguramente ellos ya están por entrar ¿no?, no debe faltar mucho para que entren- dijo atropelladamente por los nervios.

-Kato, no creo que la policía pueda hacer algo antes de que nos maten a todos. Y si esta puede ser una salida yo… no voy a desperdiciarla. ¡No voy a ser un inútil nunca más!- le contestó enérgicamente.

Kato vio que no había manera que pudiese convencer a su amigo por lo que se limitó a responder:

-Pateale el culo entonces.

-Dalo por hecho- le contestó mientras ambos chocaban sus puños en un saludo.

-Mitsuki, cuánto tiempo nos vas a hacer esperar. Podes armar el campo querida- le dijo a la chica que dejo de reírse al recibir la orden.

La mujer lanzó una pokebola al aire liberando una pequeña jirafa de dos colores. Su cola tenía una pequeña segunda cabeza que lanzó varios mordiscos intimidantes al aire y su cabeza en lugar de orejas dos antenas blancas ocupaban su lugar. Era un girafarig.

El hypno que antes había defendido a los rhydon se acerco hasta la pequeña jirafa. Ambos cerraron los ojos, las antenas del cuadrúpedo brillaron con un color arcoíris y el otro se concentró en su péndulo fuertemente. De pronto cientos de pequeñas paredes trasparentes comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Reno y Satoshi. Cada una se iba acoplando a la otra a medida que aparecían. En unos segundos habían encerrados a ambos en una habitación de lo que parecía ser puro vidrio.

Kato fue empujado varios metros por las paredes de cristal que lo alejaron de Satoshi. Comenzó a golpear el vidrio tratando de llamar la atención de Satoshi, un ruido seco se escuchaba con cada golpe, este giró para verlo y se dio cuenta de la distancia que los separaba.

-Satoshi, están usando el ataque reflejo para encerrarte. Un pokemon bien entrenado solo puede crear una pequeña pared, pero estos parecen que pueden crear todas las que quieran sin ningún problema. Están a otro nivel- le gritó Kato desde el otro lado de la celda.

Satoshi tragó saliva, no había vuelta atrás. Volvió a mirar el chakram en su mano esperando averiguar algo que no supiese. Algo que lo ayudara en lo que venía, aunque solo pudo ver un gran aro de vidrio que no podía imaginar cómo tenía tanto poder destructivo.

-Podes usar cualquier cosa que te parezca útil, incluso tus pokemon. No creo que tenga que mencionarte esto último. Aunque, si decidís hacerlo, no te garantizo que no salgan lastimados. Esta en vos elegir eso.

-Podés guardarte los consejos- le contestó con la cara más seria que pudo poner.

Como quieras pibe, comencemos con esto.

El hombre se inclinó y se puso en una especia de pose de batalla. Saltó hacia un lado y le lanzó el disco directamente. Satoshi veía como el chakram se acercaba rápidamente y en un reflejo se tiró al piso segundos antes de que lo golpeara. Cuando volvió a mirar, el chakram ya estaba nuevamente en la mano de Reno. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Todo tenía que ver con las paredes hechas del ataque reflejo dedujo rápidamente ya que por algo había armado ese escenario y no creía que fuese porque se viera bien o para proteger a los demás de los posibles golpes.

El disco volvió a aparecer frente al chico y este tuvo que improvisar una rodada hacia un costado evitando el golpe. Nuevamente miró y el aro ya estaba nuevamente en manos de Reno.

-Vamos no es divertido si no atacas también- le gritó Reno desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-"La mejor manera de ver que pasa es lanzarlo yo también"- pensó mientras se paraba y arrojaba el disco contra Reno con todas sus fuerzas.

Un paso a un costado fue lo único que necesito para no recibir el ataque de Satoshi. El arma rebotó en la pared que tenía detrás y esta se ilumino de un color blanco por un segundo e inmediatamente se dirigió hasta el chico que se agachó por puro reflejo intentando evadir su propio disco, pero este se limitó a golpear suavemente el reflejo detrás de él y caer inerte al suelo.

-Se supone que lo tenés que agarrar pibe- le dijo Reno lanzando de nuevo.

Satoshi no tenía tiempo de esquivar el disco casi estaba encima suyo por lo que tomó el del suelo y lo arrojó como pudo. Ambos chocaron en el aire y un sonido chirriante se escuchó dentro del salón. Ambos fueron directamente hacia las manos de sus propietarios y esta vez Satoshi atrapó el de él.

-¡Bien ahí Satoshi!, pudiste contrarrestarlo- le gritó Kato desde el otro lado del vidrio.

-Gracias, pero fue por muy poco. Parece que los reflejos permiten que el disco rebote y vuelva a tu mano o algo así. Es muy ingenioso- le contestó.

-Muy bien pibe. Yo lo llamo "Death Reflect". Ahora viene la parte difícil, preparate- le dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía ser que de alguna manera estaba disfrutando de la experiencia.

-¡¿Esta era la parte fácil?!- gritó preocupado.

Ambos lanzaron al mismo tiempo, los discos se cruzaron en el camino, pero no se tocaron. A Reno no lo costó trabajo esquivar, bastó con un simple paso a un costado, Satoshi en cambio apenas se las arregló para tirarse de cabeza hacia el suelo. Reno corrió hasta el aro que volvía y lo atrapó antes de que el chico pudiese levantarse, saltó y con gran fuerza lo volvió a lanzar. Satoshi ahora no tenía su disco para defenderse, todavía no había regresado, por lo que tuvo que rodar de nuevo para intentar evadir. Lo logró justo a tiempo antes de que el chakram golpeara en el suelo y dejara un gran agujero. Sabía que no iba a poder esquivar por siempre, a duras penas podía hacerse a un lado y parecía ser que a Reno no le costaba trabajo esquivar sus ataques. Tenía que pensar en algo.

No tenía otra opción más que cambiar de estrategia. Buscó en su cinturón, sacó la pokebola de Bayleef y la lanzó. El pokemon ni siquiera tuvo que desperezarse porque y bien se materializó, planto sus cuatro patas enfrente de reno y le lanzó una mirada de ira, estaba preparada para la batalla.

-¡Bey, bey!- gritó la criatura.

-Bayleef tenemos que derrotar a este tipo con esto- le dijo levantando el chakram del piso- esa cosa de cristal parece débil, pero puede hacer un daño aterrador. Tené cuidado, es muy ágil, no pude ni tocarlo todavía.

-¡Bey!- asintió el pokemon con determinación.

-Buena decisión al liberar a tu pokemon, pero nunca quites los ojos de tu objetivo- dijo Reno con las manos vacías.

Satoshi comenzó a buscar frenéticamente con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero no lo vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El chakram de Reno había rebotado en una de las paredes y se dirigía a la espalda de Satoshi. Mientras liberaba a su pokemon se había distraído por un segundo y el hombre había aprovechado la oportunidad. El disco golpeo la espalda del chico, o al menos es lo que parecía. Las lianas del pokemon habían salido intuitivamente armando un pequeño resorte vegetal que cubría el punto ciego del chico. El chakram comenzó a cortar las lianas del pokemon planta y bayleef no tardo en sentir el dolor soltando un pequeño sollozo, ya que esos látigos eran una parte de ella.

-¡Bayleef, no es necesario que lo detengas, solo desvíalo! ¡Te estás lastimando!-le gritó a su pokemon que ahora cerraba los ojos en un intento de resistir el dolor.

Bayleef hizo caso y con un latigazo golpeó el arma haciendo que se alejara a la pared más cercana mientras rebotaba en varios reflejos produciendo un sonido chirriante para después volver a las manos de su dueño.

-Uff, estuvo cerca, si no hubiese sido por vos bayleef…- la miró preocupado.

-Bien hecho kid, enhorabuena por haberlo evadido- lo alentó burlonamente.

-Bey, bey- sonrió el pokemon al recibir los halagos de su entrenador con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

-Y felicidades para tu pokemon también, es un gran Bayleef- dijo aplaudiendo cortadamente.

El pecho del chico se lleno de ira. Reno los subestimaba sin lugar a dudas y solo jugaba con él por alguna razón. ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez?, ¿qué es lo que estaba esperando? Con su agilidad podría haber acabado con todo en cuestión de segundos, pero había armado todo este escenario ¿para qué? Es cierto que parecía disfrutar esta batalla, aunque Satoshi apenas podía responder a los ataques, por lo que la parte de ser un "reto", estaba descartado. Pero, ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?! ya había obtenido tres medallas, había derrotado a un ejército de arañas asesinas, cruzado cuevas más oscuras que el infierno mismo, se recordó. Si pensaba que esto le iba a ser fácil a ese tipo derrotarlo, estaba equivocado.

Busco nuevamente en su cinturón y liberó todo pokemon que pudo encontrar. Las pokebolas volaron en el aire abriéndose y liberando a sus huéspedes. Hoothoot volvió a aparecer agitándose un poco para sacarse el sueño de encima, era un pokemon nocturno después de todo. A lado del pájaro un pequeño can oscuro aullaba intimidadoramente. Una vez que terminó su grito de guerra bajo la mirada, inclinó sus patas delanteras y comenzó a gruñir a Reno mientras escupía unas pequeñas llamas de su nariz. Sobre una gran roca redonda cubierta de pequeños picos se posaban dos pidgeys que graznaban constantemente. Era un sonido completamente irritante, tanto era así que de la roca surgieron dos pequeños brazos que trataron atrapar a las aves que emprendieron vuelo y comenzaron a picotear al graveler que ahora había dejado su cara al descubierto y se paraba sobre dos patas que parecían muy endebles.

La sala se había llenado con el equipo de Satoshi, un ejército listo para acatar cualquier orden que el chico impartiera.

-Lindo team kid, veamos qué es lo que saben hacer- lo desafío Reno.

-Callate, ya estás muerto- le respondió- Gente, tenemos que derrotarlo ya no importa cómo. Sé que va en contra de las reglas atacar personas y que les dije que jamás lo haríamos, pero este tipo…, este tipo…-balbuceó- este tipo se lo merece. Si ganamos vamos a poder ayudar a toda esta gente- dijo señalando a todos los entrenadores- ellos cuentan con nosotros y yo cuento con ustedes. ¿Entendido?- todos los pokemon asintieron.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto- habló Reno mientras estiraba una mano al aire.

El disco que Satoshi tenía en la mano comenzó a ejercer fuerza para escaparse como si estuviese vivo. El chico lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, pero el aro hacia cada vez más y más fuerza para escaparse. Finalmente Satoshi no pudo hacer más que soltarlo y verlo volar hasta la mano de su oponente que lo tomó con una sonrisa.

-¡Tramposo! Dijiste que cada uno iba a usar un disco- le reprochó.

-Eso era antes de que sacaras tu pequeño ejército personal. ¿Qué oportunidades creés que tenga si no tengo mis dos armas?- se burló Reno- además, demostraste ser mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, creí que serian uno o dos golpes y todo habría terminado, pero no fue así.

-"Qué está diciendo, si tuve ojete nada más. Bueno, me sacó el chakram, pero por lo menos…, por los menos…, no puedo pensar un lado bueno para esto. Si con uno era letal con dos va a ser súper letal o algo así. Tengo que dejar de pensar estas cosas…"

-Pidgeys tornado y vos graveler lanza rocas al tornado. Si ese hijo de su madre lo toca quiero que quede destrozado. Ustedes bayleef, houndour usen hojas navajas y ascuas para llevarlo hasta el tornado. ¡Ahora ataquen!- les ordenó a sus pokemon.

Los pajaritos comenzaron a volar trazando un circulo uno detrás del otro a una velocidad infernar. Un viento fuerte se levantó por el rápido vuelo de las aves, Satoshi tuvo que sostenerse la gorra con una mano y taparse la cara con la otra ya que el aire le daba directamente en los ojos y le obstruía la visión. Unos segundos después un pequeño tornado se había creado frente a ellos que succionaba todo lo que tenía cerca. Los pidgey tuvieron que resguardarse detrás del pesado graveler para no ser absorbidos. Bayleef y houndour se mantenían en pie, aunque este último al ser mucho más liviano le costaba horrores resistirse al feroz viento.

Rápidamente el gran pokemon de roca chocó sus puños y comenzó a golpear el suelo sacando grandes pedruscos para luego arrojarlos a la masa de aire. Se había vuelto toda una fuerza destructiva de temer aquella cosa.

Reno observó como el ataque se dirigía hacia él, no podía notarse preocupación alguna en su mirada, es más, seguía sonriendo aún más que antes.

-¡Defendete de eso pelotudo!- le gritó Satoshi que ahora se aferraba a bayleef para no salir volando.

-Me la estas poniendo difícil kid, la verdad que sí- dijo mientras se agachaba un poco y preparaba cada disco.

El tornado se acercaba imponentemente hacia Reno que hizo el ademan para lanzar ambas armas.

-¡Ahora ascuas y hojas navaja! ¡No lo dejen que ataque!- les ordenó a sus pokemon.

Bayleef agitó la gran hoja de su cabeza y decenas de misiles vegetales fueron disparados hacia Reno, mientras que Houndour abrió su boca y comenzó a escupir pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Debido a los ataques de los pokemon Reno no pudo lanzar sus armas y se vio obligado a esquivar con un salto de mariposa ambos ataques. Su cuerpo voló por el aire y las hojas y el fuego cruzaron por debajo y encima de él. Su agilidad asustaba, pero Satoshi ya tenía considerado esto. Volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque, pero nuevamente se vio obligado a esquivar los ataques de los pokemon hierba y fuego. El tornado viajaba lento, pero seguro y en el momento que impactara el chico sabia que ningún humano podría quedaría en pie ante tal ataque.

-Interesante estrategia, hacerme esquivar para que no pueda evadir el tornado de rocas. Muy ingenioso. Aunque lamento decirte que vas a perder igual.

Reno rebosaba de confianza aunque esquivar cada ataque le pedía una gran cantidad de esfuerzo y poco a poco lo iban arrinconando contra una de las esquinas de la prisión de cristal.

-"Ya casi te tengo. Solo un poco más, solo un poco más…- pensaba desesperadamente Satoshi. Si esto no funcionaba la iba a tener difícil porque su lista de ideas no era mucho más grande.

Reno volvió a esquivar una y otra vez sin dificultad, aunque varias hojas habían impactado en su ropa causando varios cortes por los cuales había perdido media corbata.

-"Solo un poquito más…"- su corazón latía intensamente por la adrenalina.

Solo bastaron dos ataques más para encerrarlo por completo. Había chocado contra una pared y ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde huir.

-"Estas acabado"- pensó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Los dos poderosos ataques de fuego y hierba se dirigían a un indefenso Reno que ahora se había quedado sin espacio para evadir. Justo cuando iban a impactar, éste saltó esquivando las hojas.

-"No importa, ahora no tiene forma de evadir las ascuas…"

Satoshi había cantado victoria demasiado rápido. Mientras estaba en el aire Reno giró su cuerpo horizontalmente y pateo una de las paredes impulsándose lo suficiente para evadir las bolas de fuego.

-"Mierda, es un maldito mono el hijo de puta"- maldijo para sus adentros

Entonces el hombre vio su oportunidad y lanzó ambos discos hacia Satoshi que había abandonado el escudo de roca que hacia su graveler.

-¡Al fin lo que estaba esperando! ¡Bayleef reflejo!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas a su pokemon.

La criatura cerró sus ojos fuertemente y los abrió mostrando un resplandor azul. Una pequeña pared transparente, igual a las que los encerraban, apareció enfrente de los chakram de Reno que apenas se habían alejado de él. Ambos rebotaron en el reflejo del dinosaurio verde y volvieron inmediatamente hacia su dueño que ahora estaba completamente indefenso a solo unos centímetros del piso. Como Satoshi lo esperaba, impactaron de lleno seguido del gran tornado de rocas que lo succiono por completo. La victoria estaba decantada.

-¡Muy bien Satoshi, lo lograste, le ganaste a ese tipo!- gritó intensamente Kato mientras golpeaba con ambas manos el cristal causando un sonido ahogado.

El chico victorioso cayó al piso de golpe, de verdad lo había logrado. Ahora contemplaba el tornado que contenía al que antes había sido su oponente. Apenas podía verse dentro por la cantidad te pedruscos y tierra que daban vueltas sin cesar.

-Bien hecho equipo, sin ustedes no hubiese sido posible.

Ambos pidgey graznaron felizmente, graveler golpeo sus puños y flexiono ambos brazos mostrando lo que parecían ser músculos, Bayleef, como su pokemon más antiguo, se acercó y acurrucó junto a su entrenador. Houndour era un pokemon muy orgulloso por lo que giró la cabeza en señal de rechazo, pensando que él no podía ser derrotado, por lo que los halagos estaban de más.

-Bueno, ya terminó todo. Ahora déjenme salir- les dijo a Mitsuki y Ralph.

-¿Estás seguro que terminó?, por qué no miras otra vez- le contestó Mitsuki que ahora estaba sentada en el escritorio que otrora había ocupado Reno.

-Ya lo derroté, ninguna persona puede salir de pie de...

Satoshi dejó de hablar cuando el tornado empezó a ser devorado poco a poco por un tipo de material cristalino y transparente. Desde el piso, el hielo comenzó a subir hasta la punta del ataque hasta que se transformó al tornado por completo en una hermosa escultura cristalina y azulada. De pronto el hielo comenzó a quebrajarse.

Primero era una pequeña grieta que comenzó a ascender y después decenas de grietas se abrían paso por todo el cono de hielo, hasta que este estalló por completo y miles de pequeños granizos fueron expulsados por toda la habitación. Las piedras golpeaban en todas las paredes rebotando por todos lados y chocando con los pokemon de Satoshi, pero eran demasiado pequeñas para causar un daño significante. Igualmente todos menos Bayleef se encontraban detrás del gran pokemon de roca por lo que no sintieron el impacto.

Ahora un Reno todo desarreglado se sacudía la ropa con ambas manos sacándose la tierra de encima. Apenas

parecía afectado por el gran ataque que había preparado Satoshi, aunque sus manos sangraban un poco por alguna razón. Ahora tenía los goggles puestos que seguramente los había usado para poder ver dentro de la tormenta de arena.

El chico estaba boquiabierto en el suelo sin poder creer como semejante ataque no lo había dañado. Había sido su mejor estrategia hasta le fecha y no provocó casi ningún rasguño. ¿De qué mierda estaba hecho ese tipo? No pudo evitar pensar. Ya no tenía más trucos, su ataque más poderoso había fallado.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser?! ¡Ese tipo es un monstruo!- gritó Kato.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca. Te digo que pensé que no la contaba- dijo Reno mientras terminaba de acomodarse el maltrecho traje.

Su pelo color azul, ahora todo desordenado, le cubría la cara. Con su mano lo tiró hacia atrás como pudo y trato de peinarlo un poco con ambas, pero era completamente inútil, eso no era un pelo, era un desastre.

Entonces vio su corbata cortada y no pudo evitar lamentarse.

-Esta era mi única corbata y mi favorita. Bueno ahora que lo pienso, cómo puedo elegir una favorita si solo tengo una…, pero bueno vos entendés el punto- comentó mientras levantaba el pedazo que le habían cortado y se la guardaba en un bolsillo.

Satoshi tragó saliva y se puso de pie sin saber que hacer ahora que no tenía ningún plan de respaldo.

-¿Cómo es que no te golpearon mis ataques? ¿Acaso falle o algo? Y ¿Cómo congelaste el tornado sin un pokemon?- preguntó seriamente el chico.

-Wow, wow, wow. Son demasiadas preguntas para alguien tan pequeño- rio- Pero bueno, déjame decirte que me sorprendiste con ese movimiento. Un ataque con doble distracción y una carta bajo la manga. Me saco el sombrero ante vos Satoshi ¿Lo dije bien?, bueno lo haría… si tuviera uno.

-Contestá mi pregunta- le repitió el chico.

-Está bien, no te enojes- rió Reno- Mirá realmente no pude esquivar nada me tomaste muy por sorpresa. Tuve que sacrificar mis manos para atrapar ambos chakrams antes de que me golpearan- le dijo mientras le mostraba como ambas palmas estaban completamente desgarradas- Por eso no me golpearon, si no seguramente ahora estaría en el piso pidiendo auxilio o algo por el estilo.

Satoshi estaba completamente sorprendido. El reflejo de bayleef se había materializado apenas milésimas de segundo después de que él había lanzado los discos por lo que atraparlos a esa distancia… requería una velocidad de reacción sobrehumana, pero él lo había hecho sin problemas. Definitivamente estaba en otra liga. No quería imaginarse que clase de poder tendría uno de sus pokemon, si ya él solo, era así de fuerte.

-Eso no responde a lo del tornado- le contestó Satoshi con la mejor cara de póker que pudo poner.

-A eso iba, que impaciente… Fue todo gracias a estas bellezas- respondió alzando con una mueca de dolor ambos chakrams.

-Si son solo armas. ¿Cómo crearon hielo?- le preguntó intrigado.

-Ah, pero son armas muy especiales. Solo hay nueve más como estas en todo el mundo, aunque ninguna otra que sea un chakram. Se les llama armas del génesis.

-¿Armas del génesis?- repitió intrigado.

-Exacto. Las armas del génesis son legendarias o algo así, se dice que fueron un regalo de los creadores Caos y Order hacia los humanos para terminar la guerra en contra de los pokemon que hubo hace mil años. Pero en realidad yo no creo un comino en esas cosas de dioses, aunque admito que controlar un elemento no es algo normal- rió por lo bajo.

Entonces la mente de Satoshi viajo al pasado. Viajo a aquel bosque en el que había estado a punto de morir hacia solo unas semanas.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas?- le preguntó Satoshi a Ryuji que intentaba leer un libro titulado "comportamiento habituales de los arácnidos".

-Interesante, muy interesante- dijo Ryuji para sí mismo.

-Hey, te estoy hablando- le reprochó Satoshi.

-Disculpá, estaba enfrascado en este libro. ¿Sabía que esta es la época de apareamiento de los ariados?, yo también me enojaría si estuviera haciendo mis cosas y un par de chicos me interrumpieran.

-Si… lo que sea…- le contestó arrastrando las palabras- Entonces las espadas esas…- dijo haciendo un ademan para que prosiguiera.

-Se las saqué a mi viejo del almacén. Hace algunos años un hombre algo viejo pasó por el negocio que quería cambiarlas por algo de comida. Cuando mi viejo las vio, le parecio extraño que alguien quisiera venderlas, estaban en un excelente estado y valían mucho más que unos cuantos sacos de arroz. Pero el hombre se limitó a decir que le traían malos recuerdos y quería deshacerse ellas. Le advirtió que nunca las acercara al fuego si no quería causar un incendio. De más está decir que mi viejo jamás entendió que quizo decir con eso, por lo que obviamente un día las metió en la chimenea de casa para ver qué pasaba. Y bueno… lo demás es historia. Por alguna razón el metal absorbe el fuego y lo controla de alguna manera, pero sinceramente no sé muy bien cómo funciona.

-Pero vos le ordenaste a Flame que lanzara un fuego fatuo para encenderlas ¿No es así?- le preguntó mientras observaba a Flame pelear por una manzana con Bayleef.

-Si… bueno…, en realidad no estaba seguro que funcionase- dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Ósea, que estemos vivos ahora es cuestión de suerte… genial…- suspiró Satoshi.

-"Esas armas deben ser las mismas que tiene Saito…"- razonó.

-Bueno si no tenés más preguntas, creo que es momento de terminar con esto- dijo mientras metía la mano dentro de su saco y sacaba dos pokebolas. Extendió la mano y las soltó al suelo liberando su contenido. La típica luz blanca fue despedida por ambas esferas materializando a dos pokemon. Uno era un gran pato azul, bípedo que poseía una pequeña gema roja en la frente que resplandecía fuertemente. En sus patas y manos tenía tres dedos unidos por una membrana que lo ayudaba a nadar más rápidamente.

El otro era un gigantesco oso blanco de casi tres metros que lanzaba un viento helado con cada respiración. De sus fauces salían varios picos de hielo que parecían dientes enormes. Era tan grande que su cabeza tocaba el techo de la habitación de cristal.

Satoshi no dudó en sacar su pokedex y apuntar a ambos pokemon para saber a lo que se estaba enfrentado. Sus miedos se habían hecho realidad esos pokemon se veían terriblemente poderosos.

"Golduck, Pokemon pato. Forma evolucionada de Psyduck. Golduck es experto en usar sus membranosas manos y pies, eso le convierte en el Pokémon nadador más rápido de todos. Sus grandes poderes psíquicos lo convierten en un pokemon de cuidado."

"Beartic, pokemon oso ártico. El aliento helado de Beartic puede crear colmillos y garras de hielo que usa para cazar a sus presas. Son grandes nadadores por lo que se alimentan mayormente de pokemon acuáticos. Extremadamente peligroso. Vive en las zonas heladas del norte de Unova."

-Te quiero presentar a Donald y Teddy. ¿Son lindos no?- comentó mientras beartic lanzaba un rugido que hubiese intimidado al más valiente charizard. Por su lado golduck permanecía callado.

Ambos chakram comenzaron a crecer exponencialmente con cada giro, hasta que midieron casi un metro de diámetro. Las púas dieron acto de aparición cuando tomaron el máximo tamaño posible.

-Vamos, equipo nosotros podemos contra esas cosas, sea lo que sea que nos tiren- les dijo lo más confiado que pudo a sus pokemon. Pero la mano de la pokedex le temblaba y no podía dejar de mirar los datos que ahora mostraba:

Golduck Nivel 100

Beartic Nivel 100

El miedo le recorría la espalda a Satoshi, un miedo que jamás había sentido antes. Eran los pokemon más poderosos que había visto en su vida, nada se comparaba al poder de esas cosas.

Reno levantó un chakram hacia sus pokemon que ahora se reflejaban en el hielo de dentro y el otro hacia Satoshi y su equipo. El hombre asintió y golduck tomó una gran cantidad de aire, así también como beartic. Golduck abrió la boca y disparo un gran láser azul y blanco que congeló todo el piso por el que pasaba. Beartic en cambio lanzó de sus fauces una cantidad exagerada de granizo, nieve y hielo que destruyó por completo varios reflejos que tenía cerca. Pero los devastadores ataques no estaban dirigidos hacia sus oponentes, si no que fueron disparados hacia el gran chakram que ahora parecía un espejo mediano en las manos de Reno. El espejo de cristal comenzó a brillar con un fuerte blanco y literalmente se tragó ambos ataques. Entonces el otro chakram comenzó a brillar también con el mismo color blanco intenso cada vez más y más.

-¡Sea lo que sea hay que defendernos!, ¡bayleef pantalla de luz!, ¡Graveler riso defensa! ¡Los demás, escóndanse detrás de Graveler y Bayleef!, ¡Avancemos ahora, antes que disparen esa cosa!- les gritó a sus pokemon que obedecieron inmediatamente.

Todos corrieron hacia Reno con una mínima esperanza de poder detener el ataque antes de que saliera.

-Ex frost- susurró Reno.

El chakram brilló intensamente cada vez más hasta que luz fue tan poderosa que el arma expulsó el ataque. Un láser azul de proporciones descomunales fue disparado, alrededor de veinte veces más grande que el rayo de hielo anterior que había realizado el golduck junto con el la tormenta de nieve que ahora llevaba cientos de picos helados listo para atravesar a cualquier cosa. Por ultimo pilares y pilares de hielo comenzaron a crecer de la nada en el suelo, creando un camino que se dirigía hacia Satoshi. El ataque cubría absolutamente toda la habitación por lo que no había posibilidad de escapar.

Satoshi avanzaba gritando junto con sus pokemon mientras la pantalla de luz que había creado bayleef era destrozada en pedazos.

Al ver esto el graveler del chico dio media vuelta y abrazo a Satoshi cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Ambos pidgey volaron hasta donde estaba la roca y cubrieron los espacios que sus brazos no alcanzaban a tapar. Houndour abrió la boca y lanzó su mejor ataque de ascuas hacia graveler que comenzó a calentarse intensamente hasta que tomó un tono rojizo. Bayleef sabía que también tenía que proteger a su entrenador y junto todas sus fuerzas restantes para crear no una, ni dos, si no cinco pantallas de luz que crearon una gran pared amarilla enfrente de la roca.

Ninguno iba a dejar que le pasara algo a Satoshi incluso si tenían que perder sus vidas para protegerlo.

El ex frost pulverizó por completo cada reflejo de la sala de cristal, los cuales desaparecieron al instante noqueando a los dos pokemon psíquicos que mantenían el ataque, chocó con la defensa de bayleef y ahí se detuvo por unos segundos. La fuerza de voluntad que realizaba el pokemon vegetal para mantener la pared era indescriptible, pocos pokemon en la historia habrían podido contener tal ataque aunque sea unos segundos, pero bayleef sabia que en el momento en que su defensa flaqueara seria el final de todo. Poco a poco las paredes de luz fueron agrietándose y con cada segundo que pasaba el hielo ganaba más terreno.

-¡Déjenme, tengo que ir a ayudarla!- gritaba desesperadamente Satoshi tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de su graveler. El pokemon roca no lo soltaba, tenía que protegerlo a toda costa.

Finalmente el pokemon no pudo resistir más y el ex frost destruyó en pedazos las paredes de luz y avanzó hasta consumir por completo la figura de bayleef, houndour y el escudo de pokemon que protegían a Satoshi. Siguió su camino hasta destrozar por completo la última pared de reflejos que quedaba en pie. Kato corrió desesperadamente hacia un lado esquivando el ataque por muy poco. Ahora se dirigía a los entrenadores que estaban inmóviles del miedo en un extremo de la habitación.

De pronto una niebla violeta se interpuso en el camino de sus víctimas. Morty salió de dentro de ella con su pokemon fantasma gengar. Rápidamente lanzó una pokebola que liberó a una especie de dama con un gran vestido blanco y cabello corto y verde.

-¡Gardevoir, Gengar, black hole ahora!- les ordenó a sus pokemon.

Ambos monstruos y entrenador juntaron sus manos para luego enfrentarlas a las del otro, dejando un gran espacio en el que comenzó a surgir un pequeño vórtice negro. La pequeña anomalía comenzó a crecer hasta medir unos escasos cincuenta centímetros. Ahora solo ese pequeño vórtice se interponía entre el ataque de hielo y los entrenadores.

Cuando el ex frost chocó con el black hole en miniatura comenzó a ser absorbido rápidamente como si fuese un montón de tierra siendo aspirada, aunque de una manera más peculiar. Aunque el pequeño vórtice apenas tenía una decima parte del tamaño del ataque, de alguna manera lograba que todo el hielo convergiera en él y fuese succionado. Unos segundos más tarde el ex frost fue consumido por completo, el vórtice había desaparecido y tanto pokemon como entrenador respiraban agitados por el gran esfuerzo que les había tomado mantener el ataque.

-Uff, cuantos años pasaron desde la última vez que tuve que usar eso… no recordaba la energía que precisaba- dijo Morty tomando aire –Siempre es un gusto verte Reno- comentó sarcásticamente.

-Igualmente Morty. Ya me preguntaba por qué todavía no habías aparecido, ¿no estás demasiado viejo ya para encargarte de estas cosas?- se burló.

-Dicen que los cuarenta son los nuevos veinte, así que todavía me queda tiempo para limpiar las sabandijas como vos. Me entere lo de tu abuelo, una lástima realmente- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre- le advirtió.

-Pryce se avergonzaría de vos en estos momentos- le reprochó.

Morty caminó hasta donde se encontraba un gran bloque de hielo y le pidió a su gengar que lo derritiera. El pokemon encendió su puño en llamas y golpeo el hielo derritiéndolo en segundos. Dentro estaban un graveler completamente congelado y dos pidgeys inertes, cubiertos de nieve y aferrados fuertemente a un chico completamente pálido y casi inconsciente.

-Ayuda a bayleef y los demás, por favor, te lo suplico…- susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Dalo por hecho- le respondió Morty aunque ya no pudiese escucharlo.

Bayleef yacía en el piso completamente inconsciente a solo unos metros. Su piel había perdido su característico verde y lo había cambiado por un azul pálido. Le costaba trabajo respirar, pero seguía viva.

Ryuji se escabullía por los pasillos del centro mientras sostenía el bokken de su cinturón con una mano y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para pasar desapercibido. No quería perder el tiempo en batallas inútiles. Era una carrera contra el reloj ya que no sabía hasta cuando tiempo los de traje iban a mantener una actitud tan controlada ya que estaban hablando de personas que hacían estallar un casa por el solo hecho de atrapar un pokemon.

Sacó el pokegear de su bolsillo para ver una vez el mapa del lugar. Apenas podía guiarse con lo que veía al andar, todos los pasillos lucían igual y no podía encontrar ningún cosa que le hiciera distinguir si estaba en la dirección correcta ya que los carteles holográficos que daban indicaciones estaban apagados por lo que era muy fácil perderse.

Usando una función del pokegear activo el pequeño audífono que le había entregado Sara antes de salir, esperando hablar con Saito y preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que se habían separado y estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

Intentó llamar una vez, escuchó un sonido y espero pacientemente, pero Saito no respondió. Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces y no recibía respuesta. Finalmente se dio por vencido deduciendo que el dispositivo funcionaba mal o algo por el estilo, para su sorpresa la voz de Saito finalmente pudo escucharse.

-¿Hola?, probando, probando… yo sabía que esta mierda no iba a funcionara. Cuando me encuentre con Sara otra vez le voy a…

- Funciona vos sos el boludo que no lo sabes usar- lo interrumpió Ryuji.

-¿Ryuji sos vos?- preguntó Saito sorprendido.

-¿Quién mas puede ser?, ¿pudiste terminar con los tipos esos?- le preguntó.

-Me costó un poco, pero sí. ¿A que no sabés?, ¡Encontré Sharp y a Spike! Bueno… como ellos me encontraron. Igual, eso es bueno, ahora tengo refuerzos al menos. Pudiste encontrar el almacén.

-Todavía no, pero estoy muy cerca. Según el mapa está a solo unos metros- le contestó mientras guardaba el pokegear y seguía corriendo.

Dobló una esquina y vio a lo lejos como dos hombres de traje custodiaban una puerta. Sabía que ese era el lugar.

-Lo encontré, aunque está custodiada por dos tipos- le dijo a Saito.

-¿Podés con eso?- le preguntó preocupado.

-No es problema.

Ryuji sacó de dentro de su mochila una pequeña bola violeta y la lanzó hacia los hombres. Ambos miraron con intriga mientras la bola rodaba lentamente y chocaba sus pies. De pronto el objeto comenzó a expulsar una cantidad de humo exuberante ocultando toda la sala y haciendo toser a ambas personas. Ryuji aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hasta la nube de humo violeta y golpeó a ambos en la nuca con su bokken dejándolos inconscientes sin problemas.

La puerta automática y entro en la sala donde todos los pokemon estaban almacenados.

-Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala- le contó a Saito a través del audífono.

-Las buenas primero- le respondió el chico.

-Las buenas son que logre entrar al almacén de los pokemon sin que me descubrieran

-Eso es genial Ryuji, ¿Cuáles son las malas?

-Las malas son que no hay ninguna pokebola acá- dijo inspeccionando las estanterías vacías.


End file.
